


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Birthright)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fates Rewrite Project [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, all the royals have legendary weapons, but they'll be used when i get to heirs of fate, corrin is gender neutral for this bc why not, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, read the prologue first!!!! important stuff is there!!!!, reads like script, ships are only mentioned in epilogue, spent my time writing this instead of sleeping, the second in the series, this is birthright, world building exists in this version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: At the crucial moment, Corrin chose to side with their birth family in Hoshido. Fighting against Nohr won't be easy, but they still believe this is the best path to peace. The Pheuyuran war is fiercer than ever before, leaving tragedy imminent. The invasion force from Nohr is growing stronger while Hoshido begins to crumble under the pressure. Their only option is to take the kingdom from the inside, but that is far easier said than done. Corrin is fighting on the side of birthrights and love, praying that light will come to quell the darkness of war.





	1. Chapter Six: In the White Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin chooses to side with their blood family in Hoshido and is forced to fight the family they've known for so long.

**-Defend Hoshido**

**Is this the path you choose?**

**-YES**

**Corrin:**  Xander, withdraw your troops.

 **Xander:**  Corrin... Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido.

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid so. I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido.

 **Xander:** I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood, but we've still treated you as kin since the day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sibling. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr. Return to us, Corrin!

 **Corrin:**  I'm sorry. I can't go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. He sent Faceless to invade a village full of people unable to defend themselves. He caused an explosion in a crowded city with no regard for innocent life. Those are the actions of a madman. Tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family, how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could have easily been killed with all those innocent people. Queen Mikoto put her life at risk to save me. I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life and many others in pursuit of his agenda. Face it, Xander. Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil. I will no longer be treated as inconsequential by the man who was meant to be my father.

 **Xander:**  I'm afraid... I don't have the answers you seek...

 **Corrin:**  Xander, please join me! Join us and help but an end to his cruelty!

 **Xander:**  I... Corrin...

 **Corrin:** You can stop this. Please, if you just side with Hoshido...

 **Xander:**  I... I cannot. My loyalties lie with Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Xander, you don't need to do this.

 **Ryoma:**  He's made up his mind. If that's his choice, then it's time for us to end this.

 **Corrin:**  Ryoma! Please, we can settle this peacefully.

 **Ryoma:** What's wrong, Corrin? Lost your focus? Tossing your sword aside and dying as a martyr won't do us any good.

 **Xander:** If you dare to take my little sibling from me, it's time for our fight to begin. Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?

 **Camilla:** Darling, I was born ready. Let's clean this up quickly. We have some catching up to do with Corrin.

 **Leo:**  You're coming with us. That's all there is to it, Corrin. Understand?

 **Elise:** Time to take Corrin back home!

 **Ryoma:**  Corrin has made their choice. All that remains is to end this war here. Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, Sakura! Steel yourselves!

 **Hinoka:** They won't be taking you again.

 **Takumi:** Nohrian scum...

 **Sakura:**  I-I'm ready...

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** I made it! I had a feeling you'd be here, Lord Corrin. Is everything alright?

 **Corrin:** Felicia? No, we're far from okay. Just come and join Hoshido. We need to end this invasion now.

 **Felicia:** Join Hoshido? I don't understand, but I'm here at your side!

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:**  Pardon me, Lady Corrin. It took me a while to track you down. Is everything okay?

 **Corrin:**  Jakob? No, we're far from okay. Come and help me.

 **Jakob:** I apologize for my tardiness. I've been searching for you this whole time. Regardless, I'm here now, and I'll stand by your side.

_(The battle begins. The Hoshidan royals, Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah are playable, though no EXP will be gained if Hinoka, Takumi, or Ryoma is used)_

_(Xander is engaged)_

**Xander:**  What foolishness. Corrin, it's time to return home to Nohr!

_(Xander is engaged with Corrin)_

**Xander:** So, you've truly chosen to take up arms against your own brother... It's not too late for all to be forgiven. Come back to Nohr with us.

 **Corrin:**  I can't do that, Xander. I've made my decision, and I will stand by it.

 **Xander:** Father will be upset you haven't come home... To remain loyal to Nohr, I have no other choice. I'm sorry, Corrin.

 **Corrin:**  Xander!

_(Xander is defeated)_

**Xander:** How is this possible? We must retreat! This isn't over, Corrin...

_(Engaging Camilla)_

**Camilla:** Corrin belongs to us!

_(Camilla is engaged with Corrin)_

**Camilla:** Tell me this isn't really happening, my sweet Corrin! Won't you come back home with us?

 **Corrin:** Gods... Camilla... I wish it didn't have to be this way.

 **Camilla:**  I don't believe it...

_(Camilla is defeated)_

**Camilla:**  How could you let this happen, Corrin?

_(Leo is engaged)_

**Leo:** If you attack, I will offer no mercy. I hope you are prepared to die.

_(Leo is engaged with Corrin)_

**Leo:**  What are you doing? There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us.

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry, Leo, but I can't go back. Father is dead to me.

 **Leo:** Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness! I suppose I have no choice but to fight you... Know that I take no joy in this...

_(Leo is defeated)_

**Leo:**  You're... You're stronger than I expected...

_(Elise is engaged)_

**Elise:** I want my sibling back!

_(Elise is engaged with Corrin)_

**Elise:** Why are you doing this, Corrin? I don't want to fight you! Why don't you stop all of this and come home with us?

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry, Elise. The last thing I want to do is fight you, but I can't go back after what King Garon has done to this kingdom. Please... Please understand.

 **Elise:** Corrin, please!

_(Elise is defeated)_

**Elise:**  I never thought this could happen...

_(The battle ends. The Hoshidans stand together)_

**Corrin:**  Is this really our future? A lifetime of conflict with Nohr?

 **Azura:**  Corrin... I can understand why you are reluctant to fight. If it would make you feel better, you can leave the fighting to me and Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** No... Burying my head in the sand won't change the reality of the situation. I will stand with you and the rest of Hoshido. I know this is the right choice, even if it's the hardest one I've ever had to make. I have to believe that this is the path that will eventually lead to peace... I just hope nobody gets hurt on the way... \

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I decided to split up the story into different segments depending on pathway. I feel like that was a pretty good idea. I like this a lot better already. 
> 
> Aside from that, there really isn't much to say here. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter Seven: Vow of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin fights to defend Fort Jinya alongside Sakura, Subaki, and Hana, but a familiar face appears to stir up questions in the young noble's mind.

_(A few days later. Corrin stands outside Fort Jinya, a fort near the border of Hoshido)_

**Corrin:**  So, this is Fort Jinya... If Yukimura is correct, Sakura is already here, helping to heal injured soldiers.

_(Corrin enters the fort. Sakura, Hana, and Subaki are already here)_

**Sakura:**  Corrin! Thank you for coming!

 **Corrin:**  Is everything okay, Sakura? I'm here to help.

 **Sakura:**  Yes, but thank goodness you're here. We're really short staffed. We've only really got me, Hana, and Subaki. They're my retainers.

 **Hana:** It's nice to meet you, Lord Corrin.

 **Subaki:**  It's a pleasure.

 **Corrin:**  I'm glad to meet both of you. I'm afraid you probably know more about me than I know about either of you...

 **Sakura:** That's alright. You'll be friends in no time. Let's focus on helping these soldiers for now.

 **Corrin:**  Well, we should have plenty of time to relax and get to know each other after thi--

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** We've got trouble! Nohrian soldiers are gathering around the fort!

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:**  It doesn't look like we'll have time for that now. A faction of Nohrian soldiers has surrounded the fort.

_(Both converge here)_

**Corrin:**  Seriously? We've barely arrived!

 **Subaki:**  It appears that they haven't wasted any time in surrounding us.

 **Sakura:**  I can't believe they'd attack at a time like this... We're using the fort as a makeshift medical wing! There's no military target here! Why can't they just leave us alone?

 **Hana:** Don't worry, milady. I can handle this.

 **Subaki:**  With my help, of course.

 **Corrin:** I guess we'll be getting to know each other in a hurry. Nothing like a life-or-death situation to cut through the small talk.

 **Sakura:** Hana and Subaki are incredibly capable on the battlefield. They'll gladly help you.

 **Hana:**  Of course.

 **Subaki:**  Expect perfection, and you will not be disappointed.

 **Corrin:**  I'm glad to have your support. We should get moving and face the intruders head-on. We must defend the fort!

_(The battle begins)_

**Silas:** Corrin! Is that really you?

 **Corrin:**  Silas? What are you doing here?

 **Silas:**  I was sent here to capture you after King Garon heard of your betrayal. I didn't expect to see you so soon.

 **Corrin:** Silas, we really don't need to do this.

 **Silas:**  It's this or be executed for treason... I'm sorry, Corrin.

 **Sakura:** Corrin? Who is that?

 **Corrin:**  Silas and I have been friends for years. He was my closest companion in Nohr. He works as a guard for the royal family there. Silas always watched over the fortress where I was raised. I never expected him to be made to come here though...

 **Silas:** It seems we are destined to clash swords regardless of our past... Words cannot describe how awful I feel for this. Please, I hope you can understand...

 **Corrin:**  Silas...

_(Silas is engaged in combat)_

**Silas:** Don't take this personally. I'm just following orders from King Garon...

_(Silas is engaged with Corrin)_

**Silas:** I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances...

 **Corrin:** Silas, I don't want to hurt you. You can come to Hoshido with me. It isn't too late!

 **Silas:** I have no choice. I'm sorry. I refuse to be executed when I have yet to bring you home.

 **Corrin:** Silas, please!

_(Silas is defeated)_

**Silas:** Curse the king...

_(The battle ends. The Hoshidans and Corrin surround Silas)_

**Silas:** Go on. You know what you have to do.

 **Corrin:**  Silas, you don't need to let this happen.

 **Silas:** I already told you. I'm under orders from the king. If I fail, he'll undoubtedly have me executed.

 **Corrin:** Who cares about King Garon? You're on Hoshidan ground right now. Do you really think that we'd allow something like that to happen to you? You're my best friend, Silas. That's still the same, even if I'm fighting with Hoshido now. I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this.

 **Silas:**  So... You really do want me on your side?

 **Corrin:**  Of course I do! If you're willing to join me, I'll take you any day.

 **Silas:**  You know... Some things are just more important than following the orders of the king. I'll join you, Corrin. My blade is yours.

 **Corrin:**  Thank you so much, Silas!

 **Silas:**  I knew coming into this fort that I wouldn't be able to kill you... I'm just glad you decided the same for me.

 **Corrin:** I would never say otherwise.

 **Silas:** That's good to hear.

 **Corrin:**  The king definitely isn't the best person to take orders from right now anyways. He caused an explosion in the castle town a few days ago. Countless people lost their lives. My own mother is incredibly weak following the assault. I can't go back to him after that.

 **Silas:** Now that I've heard, I can't either. There were rumors here and there that something awful had happened to Hoshido, but I didn't know what it was until now.

 **Corrin:**  King Garon did it all on purpose. I have no reason to return to him after that.

 **Silas:** I understand that completely.

 **Sakura:**  I-If you don't mind my interrupting, I think that we should go back to healing the injured soldiers... The fort is safe now. We don't have anything else to worry about.

 **Corrin:** You're right. The sooner that we can take care of things here, the sooner we can return to Shirasagi to see Mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us.

 **Sakura:**  Yukimura told me before I left this morning that everyone was splitting up. Since we didn't initiate this war, we have to make quick preparations for battle. Hinoka was going to the Wind Tribe in the northern area of Hoshido. Takumi was making sure the border near the Bottomless Canyon was secure. Ryoma was heading to the Nohrian territory of Cheve, I think. You and Azura were meant to stay at the capital.

 **Corrin:**  I didn't get a briefing like that, but I guess that's because I didn't run into him on my way out. I was just worried about you and headed this way immediately when I learned where you were.

 **Sakura:**  That's awfully kind of you, Corrin...

 **Corrin:** It's no problem.

 **Sakura:**  Anyways, I was thinking we should head to the Wind Tribe. Hinoka might need our help.  

 **Corrin:**  Sounds like a plan to me.

 **Sakura:** But we can't get ahead of ourselves. Let's finish here first. Hinoka will be fine until then.

 **Corrin:**  Got it. The soldiers await us. It's time to get going.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter because why not?
> 
> I don't have anything else to really say here, so I'm going to go now. Bye!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Eight: A Tragic Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's army stumbles upon a village being ravaged by Faceless. They find a young girl grappling with the loss of her family amidst the chaos.

_(Corrin, Sakura, and Azura stand around Mikoto, who is lying in a bedroom in Castle Shirasagi)_

**Corrin:** Mother, how are you feeling? I'm glad to see that you're finally awake... I was worried about you...

 **Mikoto:** No need to worry about me, Corrin... I'll be alright... I'm glad that you're here... You... You are okay, yes?

 **Corrin:** Thanks to you, Mother...

 **Mikoto:** I'm glad...

 **Azura:** Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi are out at the moment. War broke out shortly after the attack on the castle town, so we're making preparations. They should be back in a few days. They'll be happy to know that you're feeling better.

 **Mikoto:** Are they all safe as well?

 **Sakura:** W-We're fine... It was just you from our family that was hurt... Do you think you'll get better one day?

 **Mikoto:** I'm sure of it, Sakura. This won't keep me down for long. I'll be back to normal in no time.

 **Corrin:** I'm happy to hear it. I was afraid you wouldn't be waking up after the attack...

 **Mikoto:** No need to worry about me, Corrin.

_(Corrin takes Mikoto's hand and sits down on the bed next to her)_

**Corrin:** I'm afraid we won't be able to stay for long though... We have to go and help Hinoka make an alliance with the Wind Tribe. Rinkah and the Flame Tribe have already agreed to help us, but we need to ensure that the Wind Tribe is on our side.

 **Azura:** I've heard of many Faceless raids taking place in that area... Regularly, I would have expected her to be on the way home by now, but I suppose that the attacks have been slowing her progress. The Wind Tribe is regularly a neutral territory lacking in much fighting experience. Since the village is rather small, they could easily be overwhelmed without help.

 **Sakura:** Then we should head there and help them! I trust Hinoka to defend herself, but I still worry...

 **Corrin:** I think it's time for us to go help her then... Be safe, Mother. We'll return home soon.

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Corrin...

 **Azura:** I'll stay with her for a little bit longer. The healers said that she shouldn't be alone quite yet. I'll take care of her until she's a little better.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. May the gods be with you.

_(Scene changes. A few days later, Corrin, Sakura, Kaze, and Felicia/Jakob are walking on the way to the Wind Tribe. They are passing through a forested area in Hoshidan territory)_

**Corrin:** How far are we from the Wind Tribe?

 **Kaze:** I'd estimate a day or two. The Wind Tribe is in the far northern area of Hoshido, near the border of Hoshido and Aulane. It's quite a distance from the palace. Lady Hinoka had quite an advantage, being able to ride there on her pegasus.

 **Corrin:** Aulane? I've never heard of that. Then again, I was rather sheltered growing up...

 **Kaze:** Aulane is a small nation near the top of Pheuyura. Its land is fertile in warmer seasons, though it can grow hostile near winter. Settlements are few and far between. The most notable is the Flame Tribe where Rinkah is from. The chieftain of the Flame Tribe rules over all of Aulane. Rinkah has royal blood in that sense, but she lacks dragon blood since only royals of Hoshido and Nohr have those abilities. While the Ice and Wind Tribes don't rule over entire countries like the Flame Tribe does, they still hold political power, so it's vital to have alliances with them in wartime.

 **Corrin:** I see... I had never heard of Aulane. I only ever knew of Nohr and Hoshido since I lived in Nohr and heard about the conflicts with Hoshido daily.

 **Sakura:** We can gladly tell you about the other kingdoms as we grow nearer to them. There are nine nations on Pheuyura in total.

 **Corrin:** I really appreciate the help, Sakura.

 **Sakura:** My pleasure...

_(The roar of Faceless is heard in the distance)_

**Corrin:** Did you hear that? It sounds like a Faceless!

_(The group runs towards the source of the sound. They see a town being ravaged by Faceless. Mozu and her mother are among those in the village. Mozu's mother falls to the ground after tripping over the body of another villager)_

**Old Woman:** Run, Mozu! Please, run and don't look back!

 **Mozu:** Mother, no! Take my hand! We can escape together!

_(A Faceless attacks Mozu's mother)_

**Mozu:** No! Mother!

_(Corrin and company arrive on the scene)_

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** This place has been completely destroyed!

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** This town has been ravaged by the Faceless.

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** There must be some survivors! Come on! Let's start searching!

_(The battle begins)_

**Mozu:** Mother... My village... Everyone is dead... I have nowhere to go...! And the monsters! They're coming back for me!

_(Corrin interacts with Mozu)_

**Corrin:** Are you alright?

 **Mozu:** My mother... My friends...

 **Corrin:** I'm here to help. Where are they?

 **Mozu:** Mother wouldn't take my hand... She's...

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry... Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe.

 **Mozu:** I have to fight! For Mother! For everything those monsters took from me!

_(After battle if Mozu is recruited by Corrin or survives paralogue)_

**Corrin:** We've finished off the last of the Faceless.

 **Mozu:** What do I do...? They took my mother, my friends... Everything...

 **Corrin:** You must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there.

 **Mozu:** There's no one... I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all been destroyed. I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead...

 **Corrin:** What's your name?

 **Mozu:** I-I'm Mozu...

 **Corrin:** Listen, Mozu... We'll be glad to take you in. We can't replace those you've lost, but we'll take care of you.

 **Mozu:** I can join you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, but only until we find a safe place to call home. Our group is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you. We're trying to fight back against the Nohrians who sent the Faceless here in the first place.

 **Mozu:** I'm not afraid. I want to help. I need to keep your family safe for those who died here today.

 **Corrin:** Of course. Welcome to the party, Mozu. We're glad to have you.

_(If Mozu is dead)_

**Corrin:** We killed all of the Faceless, but the whole village... And that girl...

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** We did our best..

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** We did all we could.

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** I suppose you're right... At least we stopped those abominations. We need to leave... Hinoka will need our help...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I posted my Goldoa-fic so you guys should check it out if you're a fan of Tellius. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk. 
> 
> I don't really have much to say here aside from that blatant advertisement, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Nine: Fierce Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin drops by the Wind Tribe to assist Hinoka in asking for an alliance, but an unexpected battle halts those plans in their tracks.

_(Corrin, Kaze, and Sakura all approach the Wind Tribe village)_

**Corrin:** Here we are... The Wind Tribe...

 **Sakura:** I'm glad to see it's still standing... If Azura was right about the Faceless attacks, then Hinoka might be wrapped up in fighting right now... We have to find her!

 **Kaze:** It doesn't look like we'll need to look far. 

_(Nearby, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Fuga, and Hayato are battling Faceless)_

**Sakura:** H-Hinoka!

 **Hinoka:** Sakura! Corrin! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying close to the capital!

 **Corrin:** We were worried about you! Azura said she heard of Faceless raids in the area!

 **Hinoka:** Then she heard right! I don't even know how they got this far into Hoshido without being spotted! If they crossed the border from Nohr, they had to have gone through half of the kingdom to get here!

 **Kaze:** Gods... That seems impossible...

 **Corrin:** We can't dwell on how they got in here now. We just need to make sure that these villagers remain safe. How long has this been going on?

 **Hinoka:** I arrived here three days ago with my retainers, Setsuna and Azama. The chieftain of the tribe agreed to grant us alliance in the war after I arrived, but I haven't been able to get out. The Faceless have been coming in constantly!

 **Kaze:** Perhaps we should try and bring down the number of Faceless. 

 **Corrin:** I agree. Let's defend the village the best we can!

_(The battle begins. Unlike the game, this map is set up like a defense mission. Up at the top, there are five green units near the entrance to the village, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Hayato, and Fuga. Corrin's party is gathered down at the bottom. The objective of this map is to defend the village and rout the enemy. If the village is invaded, a Game Over is received. Regardless of if they survive or not, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, and Hayato will join at the end of the map)_

_(After the battle)_

**Hinoka:** That's the last of them... They've stopped coming, so I think we can breathe easy for the time being...

 **Fuga:** Thank you for your help. 

 **Corrin:** It was our pleasure. I just hope that will help with your Faceless problem. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?

 **Hinoka:** Corrin, this is Chief Fuga. He's the chieftain of the Wind Tribe. Like I mentioned before, he's agreed to ally with us in the war. 

 **Fuga:** It's a pleasure to see you again, Corrin. My, you've grown since we last met. 

 **Corrin:** You know me?

 **Fuga:** Of course. Your father and I were once good friends. I haven't seen you since you were just a child though, due to a certain tragedy in Nestra...

 **Corrin:** Y-Yeah...

 **Fuga:** Corrin, I noticed that you lack a divine weapon. 

 **Corrin:** Divine weapon? Am I supposed to have one?

 **Fuga:** They have run in the Hoshidan royal family for centuries. Word has it that they were gifts from the Dawn Dragon Akiri herself to the first queen of Hoshido. 

 **Sakura:** Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and I all have one. Ryoma has Raijinto, which is the sword our father once used. Takumi uses the Fujin Yumi. I'm sure you noticed the bright blue bow he carries about. 

 **Hinoka:** I use Warrior Princess, yet another bow of Hoshido. It gained its title from the first Hoshidan queen who wielded it. I'm nowhere near as proficient with the bow as Takumi though. I've always preferred the naginata, so I'm still honing my skills with it. 

 **Sakura:** Finally, there's Sanata, a staff said to be able to heal any wound so long as it isn't fatal. Unlike most staves, it doesn't break after a few uses. That's what I have. 

 **Corrin:** I see... Let me guess. You all got your divine weapons after Father passed away, yes?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah... Unfortunately, you were gone, so we didn't have much of anything to give to you. We didn't even know where you were. 

 **Corrin:** That's alright. Don't worry about it. However, when you mention divine weapons, it reminds me a bit of Nohr. 

 **Sakura:** Nohr?

 **Corrin:** Yeah. Over there, all four of the other royal siblings have divine weapons. Xander has the sword Siegfried, Camilla has the axe Sukeyu, Leo has the tome Brynhildr, and Elise has another tome called Moonlight. 

 **Hinoka:** Legend has it that there were twelve divine weapons in total when the dragon goddesses left this mortal plane. However, it seems as if only eight are accounted for as of now... Do you think Nohr has any of the others?

 **Corrin:** If they did, I would probably know about it... But I don't know if we should be dwelling on the subject long. We should press on. Now that we've rescued the village from the Faceless, perhaps we should go back to Shirasagi. Mother is awake. She'll be wanting to see you, Hinoka. 

 **Fuga:** Perhaps you should stop by Izumo as well. I am sure that the ruler will be glad to assist you in the battle against Nohr. 

 **Hinoka:** You're right. We can cut through home, see Mother, and then go on to Izumo. 

 **Fuga:** Before you go, I'd like to send someone with you. Hayato?

_(Hayato enters)_

**Hayato:** Yes?

 **Fuga:** I'd like you to travel with the Hoshidan royal family. You've always wanted to see the world outside of the village. Perhaps now is your chance. 

 **Hayato:** Do you think you can take care of the village without me?

 **Fuga:** You don't need to worry about that. I'll be alright. No Faceless will get in so long as I'm here. 

 **Corrin:** Hey, I remember you from the battle. Hayato, was it?

 **Fuga:** My son Hayato is one of our most powerful mages. He'll be a great asset to your team. Don't judge him by his youthful appearance. He can battle with all sorts of fighters, including Faceless as you saw today. 

 **Hayato:** You don't need to play me up like that. They'll figure it out soon enough how skilled I am.

 **Fuga:** Perhaps it is my job as your guardian to do so, Hayato.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Chief Fuga. We're glad to have him. 

 **Sakura:** We should get going... Thank you for all your help. 

 **Fuga:** It was my pleasure, Sakura. 

_(Scene transition to outside of the village)_

**Corrin:** We've gotten four new allies in the span of a battle... I must admit, that's rather impressive. 

 **Hinoka:** Ah! That's right! In the midst of it all, I forgot to introduce my retainers to you. Corrin, meet Setsuna and Azama. 

 **Setsuna:** Hey...

 **Azama:** Oh! So this is the one that you've been talking about for all those years! You know, if I didn't know any better, I would be convinced that you had a crush on--

 **Hinoka:** That's enough, Azama! Gods, why do I even keep you around again?

 **Azama:** Because you know that I'm the one who heals you when you feel the need to do something stupid in this meaningless plane of existence. 

 **Hinoka:** *sigh* I swear, you...

 **Setsuna:** Lady Hinoka, I think I might have stepped into some quicksand...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna!

_(Hinoka rescues Setsuna from the quicksand)_

**Hinoka:** I suppose it could have been worse...

 **Setsuna:** Thank you, Lady Hinoka... Your help is appreciated...

 **Corrin:** Quite the cast of characters you've got here...

 **Hinoka:** Despite their unique quirks, they're still reliable. Setsuna's always been a strong fighter with the bow. Azama can heal you as well, assuming he's in the mood for it. 

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have them on the team. 

 **Sakura:** Let's keep going back home... I'm a little bit worried about Mother still...

 **Hinoka:** I agree. I'm glad she's doing better though. I was hesitant to leave the palace with her still injured. 

 **Corrin:** Azura has been taking care of her in our absence, though she does appreciate the visitors. 

 **Sakura:** I don't want to keep her waiting longer than we need to. Let's go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been typing a lot more in the past few days than I have in the past month. Oops. 
> 
> The past two chapters that I've written in advance (14 and 15) have been awesome to write. They're much longer than most of the previously written chapters, which is pretty cool. 
> 
> Anyways, that's it from me for now. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Ten: Carefree King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party enters Izumo in hopes of making an alliance with its ruler, but things don't exactly go as anticipated.

_(A few days later, Corrin, Azura, Sakura, and Hinoka are all standing near a bed in the Hoshidan palace, having just arrived back from the Wind Tribe. Mikoto is lying on the bed)_

**Hinoka:** Mother! I'm glad to see you're okay. 

 **Mikoto:** How have things been going for you, Hinoka?

 **Hinoka:** I was at the Wind Tribe making an alliance for the war. It all started so suddenly... We've been scrambling to pull together a force to fight back against Nohr. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. 

 **Mikoto:** Worry not, Hinoka. I'm happy to see you safe after the attack. 

 **Hinoka:** Thank you, Mother. 

 **Mikoto:** What has happened so far in the war?

 **Corrin:** Not much. We made an alliance with Chief Fuga of the Wind Tribe. Sakura and I decided to go to Izumo to maybe gain help there. As of now, the Nohrians have us vastly outnumbered. 

 **Hinoka:** But we'll be able to stop them. I promise. 

 **Mikoto:** I wish it didn't have to be this way... I will never forgive Nohr for their crimes against Hoshido, but I still had wishes to end the war peacefully. It seems that won't be happening now. 

 **Corrin:** It'll be okay. No need to worry, Mother. 

 **Sakura:** Do you need anything of us? 

 **Mikoto:** Can you tell me where Takumi and Ryoma are? I haven't seen them since I woke up. 

 **Azura:** Takumi was working to defend the border of Hoshido. Ryoma left for the Nohrian territory Cheve after receiving a letter that they needed reinforcements. 

 **Corrin:** Why would he be going to Nohrian territory though?

 **Azura:** Cheve was once an independent nation that rested on the far northern border of Nohr. It was well-known for its fighters, who could easily contend with the best of Pheuyura. However, when Nohr began its invasions, Cheve was swallowed early on. Ever since then, Chevois rebels have been hostile towards Nohr, trying to eliminate the soldiers occupying the country. My guess is that once they heard of the war's start, they sent a messenger to Hoshido to ask for assistance in fighting against Nohr in exchange for military strength. 

 **Corrin:** How long has the occupation been going on?

 **Sakura:** It began a long time ago. I believe that it was when our grandfather was in power. That was when tensions between Nohr and Hoshido really began. I think Nohr invaded Cheve not long after. 

 **Mikoto:** That wasn't the only place Nohr invaded...

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Mikoto:** Oh, it isn't important. Thank you for visiting me. You have things to do, yes?

 **Sakura:** We don't want to leave you just yet though... We just got back...

 **Mikoto:** War is brutal, I'm afraid. Nohr won't be waiting for you to finish things here. Izumo awaits you. 

 **Hinoka:** Thank you again for seeing us, Mother. 

 **Azura:** I'm going to stay with her for a little bit longer. I'll catch up to you all soon enough. 

 **Corrin:** Alright. We'll see you then. Farewell, Mother. I hope you start feeling better soon. 

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Corrin. 

_(A few days later, the group arrives in Izumo. Corrin, Sakura, Hinoka, and Kaze enter the palace of Izumo, which is completely empty)_

**Corrin:** So this is Izumo... 

 **Sakura:** It's rather strange that it's so quiet here... The Izumite king is known far and wide for his lavish parties and festive outlook on life. Izumo is a country of fun in a way, even if it's also known for its close connection with the spirits of the dragon gods of old... I came here a few times on diplomatic visits with Mother... It's never been so empty...

 **Kaze:** Even if it is empty, we can be glad that Izumo is regularly neutral in battle. We shouldn't have to face any sort of battle while here. 

 **Hinoka:** Come on, let's look around. It's strange that there's no one around. Do you think the Nohrians have already arrived?

 **Corrin:** I don't know... 

 **Sakura:** Something is wrong. We need to see what's going on around here. 

_(The four begin to explore the Izumite palace. Scene transitions to a few minutes later following the search. Corrin, Sakura, and Kaze are all gathered together)_

**Corrin:** I didn't see anything...

 **Sakura:** There weren't any bodies though... That's good... It looks like no battle has taken place...

_(A large blast of fire appears and nearly hits Sakura. Kaze jumps in front of her and blocks the attack)_

**Sakura:** Ah-!

 **Kaze:** Lady Sakura, are you alright? 

 **Sakura:** I-I'm fine... What was that?

 **Iago:** It was just me. 

_(Iago appears onscreen)_

**Corrin:** Iago!

 **Sakura:** Huh? Who is that?

 **Corrin:** I don't know much about him, but he seems to be the tactician of King Garon back in Nohr. 

 **Iago:** They don't need to know anything about me, you little brat, and neither do you! King Garon has sent me to claim the life of the traitor who left behind Nohr for the enemy. I'll never understand you. We raised you, and you still turn back and decide to destroy us?

 **Corrin:** I cannot forgive your country's crimes against Hoshido! My choice was the right one!

 **Iago:** Keep telling yourself that... It matters not. Your life will be ended here!

_(The battle begins. Unlike the chapter in the game, your playable units start at the very top of the map where Zola is in the original design. The objective is to break through at the bottom where Oboro, Hinoka, and Hinata enter with Corrin. Iago is positioned in the middle where the playable units begin in the official chapter, though he is locked in. He does not move and is very high level, unable to be attacked due to his position. Note: Hinoka cannot be deployed at the start of the map. At the start of turn two, Oboro and Hinata appear at the bottom of the screen with Hinoka. All of them are automatically playable)_

**Hinoka:** It looks like the place wasn't as deserted as we thought...

 **Oboro:** I'm glad that we found you before things could go too far south, Lady Hinoka! 

 **Hinata:** It's a shame we didn't have any luck in locating Lord Takumi...

 **Hinoka:** What happened to Takumi? Is he okay?

 **Oboro:** We can explain later. For now, it's time to deal with this Nohrian scum!

_(Corrin talks to Oboro)_

**Oboro:** Ah! You must be Lord Corrin, yes? 

 **Corrin:** Yes, I am. How did you know?

 **Oboro:** I've heard about you from Lord Takumi and Lady Hinoka. I'm your brother's retainer. My name is Oboro.

 **Corrin:** It's nice to meet you, Oboro. 

 **Oboro:** As to you. Do you happen to know where Lord Takumi is?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not. Is he missing?

 **Oboro:** Yes... I can explain it more later. For now, it's time to take care of this Nohrian scum!

_(Corrin talks to Hinata)_

**Hinata:** Aha! So you're the famous Lord Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Do we know each other?

 **Hinata:** The name's Hinata. I'm Lord Takumi's retainer. I heard that you were back in Hoshido. 

 **Corrin:** It's nice to meet you, Hinata. 

 **Hinata:** Perhaps we should continue this conversation a bit later. We can't have ourselves getting killed at a crucial moment like this. 

 **Corrin:** I agree. 

_(After the battle)_

**Corrin:** And that about takes care of things... I don't feel good about running, but I don't think we had much of an option. They were surrounding us so quickly. It didn't even feel natural. 

_(Iago appears)_

**Iago:** You're lucky that we have to make an exit here. Be warned, young noble. Even if you have survived today, it won't last long. That much I promise you. 

_(Iago warps away)_

**Corrin:** I wonder what could make him leave in such a hurry... He doesn't seem like the type to turn tail and run like that...

 **Leo:** Perhaps I had something to do with it. 

_(Leo enters)_

**Corrin:** Leo!

 **Leo:** Hello, Corrin. Good to see you're still working with the enemy. 

 **Corrin:** Leo, please listen to me. I don't want to fight you. We can end this peacefully! Nohr and Hoshido can become allies with just a little bit of diplomacy! 

 **Leo:** I have nothing to say to a traitor like you. By leaving, you have ripped our family to shreds. I cannot stand to forgive that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. 

 **Corrin:** Why did you come here? Can you at least answer me that?

 **Leo:** Xander told me to. He suspected Iago was up to something, and it appears he was right. 

 **Corrin:** Xander...

 **Leo:** Goodbye, Corrin. I hope you enjoy your new family. 

_(Leo exits)_

**Corrin:** Leo, I...

 **Sakura:** Wh-What was that about?

 **Corrin:** I think he's still mad that I left Nohr... He's a logical young man, but he can let his emotions get the better of him at times. I suspect that he'll calm down soon. At the very least, I hope he does... 

 **Hinoka:** He must still care about you if he came back to help you fight off that invasion. 

 **Corrin:** That's true... Xander sent him, which means that he must have been worried too... I wish I could get through to them...

 **Oboro:** Excuse me... If you don't mind my butting in, I believe we have other business to attend to. 

 **Hinata:** Yeah! Lord Takumi's gone missing!

 **Hinoka:** Missing? Takumi?

 **Hinata:** Yeah! We were fighting off a faction of Nohrian troops at the border. All of a sudden, he disappeared! Oboro and I were forced away from the scene of the fight after getting surrounded, so we had to come down here since it was the closest place we could recover!

 **Oboro:** It was quite the fight too. There seemed to be dozens upon dozens of Nohrians. Their leader was a man with an axe who kept screaming about how excited he was to spill Hoshidan blood.

 **Corrin:** Sounds like Hans...

 **Hinoka:** Regardless of who it was, we need to find Takumi. Someone around here has to have some information about him. Takumi is not the type of man to just go missing. There has to be something else at play here. 

 **Sakura:** Hey, guys! The Izumite people are coming out!

_(Izana appears)_

**Izana:** I must thank you for saving us! I do need to ask though, who are you?

 **Corrin:** Oh! I'm Corrin. This is Sakura and Hinoka. We're from the Hoshidan royal family. 

 **Sakura:** You're Archduke Izana, yes? You rule over Izumo. 

 **Izana:** Right you are! 

 **Corrin:** Then you're just the person we needed to see! If you don't mind my asking, we're here to see if you'd be willing to ally with us in the war against Nohr. 

 **Izana:** Hm... Well, it seems like Nohr already thinks of us as the enemy after today. 

 **Sakura:** What happened before we arrived?

 **Izana:** They attacked the palace and locked us all up! Luckily, nobody died. You fought them too, didn't you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, we did.

 **Izana:** Then you're friends to me! I don't know if Izumo will be able to supply you with any fighters as of now though. We'll need to fix up what happened here today for a little while. 

 **Corrin:** That is completely understandable. Any contribution, now or in the future, is much appreciated.

 **Izana:** I'll give you what I can in the future! However, there is something I can give you now. You were looking for a lost companion, correct?

 **Corrin:** As a matter of fact, yes, we were. If the words Oboro and Hinata are to be believed, it seems that our brother, Takumi, has gone missing...

 **Sakura:** We have to go and find him...!

 **Izana:**  I might be able to help you with that. While Izumo might throw fancy parties like no other, I have a few extra abilities that can be used to your advantage. I can see things from the past, present, and future. I could probably figure out where your brother went.

 **Corrin:**  Really? That's amazing! Thank you so much!

 **Izana:** This is called the land of gods for a reason! We Izumites have very close ties with the three royal dragons that once roamed this land.

 **Corrin:** That's right... So you can contact Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos?

 **Izana:**  In a way, yes. While our gods have left behind Pheuyura since the continent was founded, Izumites have a chance of being born with the power to communicate with them. Of course, Anankos has been lost from us for a long time...

 **Hinoka:** I heard that something had happened to him, but I can't say for sure what it was.

 **Corrin:**  What could have happened? I've only ever heard Anankos' name. I'm afraid I don't know the details.

 **Izana:**  Back in the olden days when Pheuyura was new, there were three gods that looked over the land. There was Akiri, who founded Hoshido, Yugare, the patron dragon of Nohr, and Anankos, the older brother of the two. Anankos always kept the peace, but he's gone missing, so it's impossible to communicate with him. Nobody's been able to contact him in fifty years or so. Maybe it has to do with the fall of his kingdom.

 **Corrin:**  His kingdom?

 **Hinoka:**  You heard before that there were nine countries on Pheuyura. That's not entirely true. There was one another one, but it has since fallen to Nohrian invasion. That happened roughly fifteen years ago. I've heard that the land is completely abandoned now. All the people have died. Not even the Nohrians have stuck around.

 **Corrin:**  I understand...

 **Izana:**  Anyways, it's time for our fortune reading! May Akiri grant us her blessing!

_(A few minutes pass before Izana speaks again. He has been holding a crystal ball in silence while communicating with the gods)_

**Izana:**  Okay! I've figured it out! Your brother is near Mokushu! I don't know why he's all the way over there, but that's where he is!

 **Hinoka:** That's quite the distance from the border... Why is he there? He should be heading back to Shirasagi if he's retreating.

Izana: I don't know for sure. I get the feeling something bad has happened or will happen though.

 **Corrin:** Then let's get going. He could be in danger. Thank you for your help, Archduke Izana.

 **Izana:** My pleasure! I'll see you all later!

_(The party leaves the Izumite palace)_

**Hinoka:** I'm hoping the encounter in Mokushu will be peaceful. It should be, at the very least. I can't imagine Mokushu would be against us in the war.

 **Corrin:** I hope Takumi is alright... I'm worried about him...

 **Sakura:** We won't know for sure until we reach Mokushu...

 **Corrin:** You're right. Let's get going.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to come up with more substantial author's notes, but that's a lot harder than it should be since not much is happening in my life right now. 
> 
> I guess I got fourth in my speech class on a radio speaking performance? That's pretty cool I guess
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Eleven: Anna on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Takumi, Corrin's party comes across a young woman being chased by Mokushujin ninja and decide to rescue her.

_(As soon as Corrin arrives back following chapter ten, Corrin and Lilith speak near the throne of the astral plane)_

**Lilith:** Lord Corrin! You'll never guess what I figured out how to do!

 **Corrin:** What is it?

_(Lilith shifts back into human form)_

**Lilith:**  I can change back!

 **Corrin:**  That's amazing!

 **Lilith:**  I began to study the dragonstone that you were given. With some thinking, I realized that I had one of my own. I was given it a long time ago, but I never realized what purpose it served.

 **Corrin:**  I'm glad that you can change back now.

 **Lilith:**  I'll be able to join you in your fight from here on out.

 **Corrin:**  Thank you, Lilith!

 **Lilith:** It's my pleasure!

_(Lilith has her own exclusive class in this version. It is called 'Draconic Maid'. She can use daggers, dragonstones, and staves. Her dagger rank goes to B, dragonstone to A, and staff to B)_

_(When the next chapter starts, Corrin and company are walking near the border of Mokushu and Kohga. Kohga has been destroyed. Buildings are in shambles everywhere. Night has fallen)_

**Corrin:** Are we getting closer to Mokushu?

 **Hinoka:** We are. We're in Kohga as of now.

 **Sakura:** Do you know much about Kohga, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not. As you already know, I was a bit sheltered growing up. 

 **Hinoka:** Kohga used to be a nation of ninjas. It was relatively small, but the best merchants in all of Pheuyura lived there. They were peaceful as well. It was filled with rolling hills and powerful fighters. However, the nation fell at some point years ago unexpectedly. None can say for sure what happened. The people of Kohga were slaughtered quickly. The buildings here have all caved in on themselves due to the damage they suffered during the attack. 

 **Corrin:** Do you know who could have done it?

 **Hinoka:** Nobody knows. It wasn't Hoshido, I can assure you that much. Izumo and Mokushu are the closest, but Izumo has always been peaceful. Mokushu and Hoshido don't interact much, so there's the possibility Mokushu is guilty, but it would be best if we avoided saying so when we arrive. 

 **Sakura:** We should be arriving there in two days or so...

 **Corrin:** That's good... We should probably get to resting soon. I don't want anybody getting hurt tomorrow. If a fight breaks out, we won't be doing ourselves any good if we're tired. 

 **Sakura:** I agree... Let's go on and stop for the night...

_(About an hour later, Corrin is standing near a lake alone)_

**Corrin:** *sigh* With all that's been happening so far, I haven't had a moment to think... I can't help but worry about what will happen when I have to see my family from Nohr... King Garon is an absolute monster. There's no doubt about that. However... Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise are still good people. It isn't their fault that things had to be this way. I hope that they'll be willing to side with me and the rest of the Hoshidans. I don't want them to get hurt. It'll be a battle between their loyalty to Nohr and how much they care about me. I can't say what they'll decide now, but I pray that they trust me. Akiri, Yugare... If anybody out there can hear me, please help me when we meet...

_(A loud crash is heard from nearby. Corrin quickly stands)_

**Corrin:** What was that?!

_(Corrin follows the sound and sees Anna surrounded by a group of Mokushujin. She is clearly outnumbered)_

**Kotaro:** If you know what's good for you, you little brat, you'll surrender now. Mokushu doesn't take kindly to spies, I'll have you know. 

 **Anna:** I was just following the trail of scandal that would eventually lead to all the cash in the world. It seems I was right. You're most certainly the money-bearing scumbag I was expecting to find here. 

 **Kotaro:** If you continue mouthing off, I'll have to kill you. 

 **Anna:** Ha! Like you can take me on!

_(Anna fires an arrow at Kotaro, wounding him)_

**Kotaro:** Grk-! You'll pay for that!

 **Anna:** What was that about killing me again?

 **Kotaro:** I don't have time for this. Kill the girl before she can escape! 

_(The other Mokushujin soldiers surround Anna while Kotaro runs off. Corrin leaves the area and returns to camp)_

**Corrin:** Everybody! We're going to have to fight tonight after all!

 **Sakura:** Wh-What's going on? 

 **Corrin:** A group of soldiers surrounded a girl near here. We have to help her. 

 **Hinoka:** Alright. Let's get to work then!

_(The map setup is the same as the Anna paralogue. The theme is distinctly Hoshidan instead however. The enemies are all Mokushujin fighters. Anna moves around each turn. She will join the party when she is spoken to by Corrin or automatically at the end of the map regardless of whether she survives or not)_

_(When Corrin speaks with Anna)_

**Corrin:** Hey! Are you alright?

 **Anna:** Who might you be?

 **Corrin:** I'm Corrin. I'm here to help you out in dealing with these guys. 

 **Anna:** Thanks for the help, I suppose. The name's Anna... You know, you look like a royal with how fancy your clothes are... And over there... If my eyes aren't deceiving me, those are two of the Hoshidan princesses. 

 **Corrin:** Yes, you're right. Hinoka, Sakura, and I are all Hoshidan royalty. 

 **Anna:** Cha-ching! I'll help you out a little bit after we've finished up here. How does that sound? 

 **Corrin:** That would be great. For now, let's finish things up here. 

_(Anna initiates combat)_

**Anna:** You have no idea who you're dealing with. I hope you're ready to find out!

_(Anna is defeated)_

**Anna:** Yikes! That sure does hurt... I should probably scat before I get into even deeper trouble. I'll lay low for now. 

_(After the battle ends)_

**Corrin:** Alright... That's the last of them.

 **Sakura:** Those were soldiers of Mokushu... I wonder why they'd be here in the ruins of Kohga. Nobody has been here in countless years. Kohga's people all died out long ago. 

 **Corrin:** I can't say for sure. I'm just glad that we were able to take care of things. They were hounding this poor girl to no end before we started fighting...

 **Anna:** Oh, you mean me? It was no problem. They probably thought they were fighting an innocent little merchant only to get their butts handed to them. I'm a far more experienced outlaw than they realized. 

 **Corrin:** I'm happy you're safe. 

 **Anna:** Well, you're about to be even happier. Well, at the very least, you should be, considering the fact that you're Hoshidan nobility. Those were Mokushujin soldiers. You should know that they were planning on attacking you regardless of if you jumped into the fray or not. 

 **Hinoka:** What? Why would they do that?

 **Anna:** I dug up some secrets involving Mokushu while passing through. It's all in the business of an outlaw, it seems. Since you're at war with Nohr, this is all crucial information...

 **Sakura:** What's going on? You seem pretty excited to tell us about all of this...

 **Anna:** I heard that Mokushu made an alliance with Nohr in secret. The daimyo, Kotaro, wants all of the land from Hoshido to himself when Nohr wins the war, as he puts it. Also, I heard something about this nation of Kohga, but I can't quite say for sure what it was...

 **Sakura:** Maybe Mokushu does have something to do with the fall of Kohga... 

 **Anna:** And last, but certainly not least, Mokushu's leader killed an important Hoshidan noble some years ago. 

 **Sakura:** Wh-What?! How did we not know about this?

 **Anna:** His name was Saizo. He was murdered by the daimyo during an investigation of Mokushu following the fall of Kohga. He also took away the daimyo's daughter and spirited her away shortly before his death. I can't say where she ended up. The daimyo doesn't seem to care at all. He's far too focused on conquering Hoshido. 

 **Hinoka:** That's awful... As if we already didn't have a reason to head into Mokushu to find Takumi...

 **Corrin:** Isn't Ryoma's retainer also named Saizo?

 **Sakura:** The Saizo she means was his father. One of the noble lineages in Hoshido always names the oldest son in the family Saizo. He was murdered unexpectedly, though none could say who did it. Not long after, I heard someone new appeared at the palace, but I can't say who it was for sure. I was really young at the time. 

 **Hinoka:** I don't remember that well either. Ryoma, Saizo, or Kaze would have a better idea. Kaze?

 **Kaze:** I'm afraid I don't know either. Saizo will know for sure. 

 **Corrin:** Then let's make a point of talking to him when we arrive back at the palace or when we next see him. 

 **Anna:** Would you all mind if I came with you? As I'm sure you can see, I can fight well. I can help you out in fighting off Mokushu. 

 **Corrin:** I don't see any harm in that. 

 **Sakura:** Alright. Now that things have been settled here, let's keep going. We have to talk with the daimyo of Mokushu for sure...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was at a forensics tournament and didn't get back until after midnight. 
> 
> I'm still lacking in author's notes though. That hasn't changed. 
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Twelve: Masked Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping Anna's advice close in their mind, Corrin and friends journey deeper into Mokushu, not knowing what awaits them at its core.

_(As soon as Corrin arrives back following chapter ten, Corrin and Lilith speak near the throne of the astral plane)_

**Lilith:**  Lord Corrin! You'll never guess what I figured out how to do!

 **Corrin:**  What is it?

_(Lilith shifts back into human form)_

**Lilith:**  I can change back!

 **Corrin:**  That's amazing!

 **Lilith:**  I began to study the dragonstone that you were given. With some thinking, I realized that I had one of my own. I was given it a long time ago, but I never realized what purpose it served.

 **Corrin:**  I'm glad that you can change back now.

 **Lilith:**  I'll be able to join you in your fight from here on out.

 **Corrin:**  Thank you, Lilith!

 **Lilith:**  It's my pleasure!

_(Lilith has her own exclusive class in this version. It is called 'Draconic Maid'. She can use daggers, dragonstones, and staves. Her dagger rank goes to B, dragonstone to A, and staff to B)_

_(The scene is a few days later. The party is traveling through a forest of Mokushu)_

**Corrin:** I'm surprised we haven't run into any soldiers yet. From what Anna told us, Mokushu shouldn't be holding back.

 **Anna:**  They're allied with Nohr, so they should be attacking us right now. I've never seen Mokushu so empty, even if I've only been here a few days.

 **Kaze:**  Do you think they might be planning something?

 **Hinoka:** It wouldn't surprise me. We need to try and take care of Mokushu for what the nation has done so far. Toppling Kohga and murdering a Hoshidan noble... Both are high crimes with heavy prices. First, we need to find Takumi though. I don't want him getting hurt while he's alone.

 **Sakura:**  T-Takumi is strong... He'll be okay...

 **Kaze:**  Wait a moment... Did you hear that?

 **Hinoka:**  Hear what?

 **Kaze:**  Watch out!

_(Kaze dives in front of Sakura, blocking the blow of an oncoming shuriken)_

**Sakura:**  Th-Thank you, Kaze...

 **Kaze:**  This is a Mokushijin weapon... Some of their ninjas must be nearby.

 **Kotaro:**  We're closer than you think.

_(Kotaro and many Mokushujin surround the group)_

**Corrin** : I remember you! I saw you harassing Anna a few days ago!

 **Anna:** Allow me to introduce you to the traitorous daimyo of Mokushu, Kotaro. These days, he's trying to take over Hoshidan land, yes?

 **Kotaro:**  You shouldn't have been meddling where you don't belong. What Mokushu does is none of your business, whelp.

 **Hinoka:**  What do you want from us?

 **Kotaro:**  Many things. First and foremost, you are Hoshidan royals, lovely prizes Nohr would simply love. When Nohr captures Hoshido, Mokushu is going to get some of its land. The sooner the royals fall, the better. However, you also know far too much regarding the past of Mokushu, so your end has come.

 **Corrin:**  We're going to have to fight our way out of this.

 **Sakura:**  I hope he doesn't have Takumi somewhere...

 **Anna:** When I was here, he didn't have any prisoners, Hoshidan or otherwise. I just hope nothing has happened in the time since I've joined you all.

 **Corrin:**  We can worry about Takumi later. For the time being, we have to get out of here alive!

_(The battle begins on the Mokushu forest map. The enemy placements are much the same. The objective is to defeat Kotaro. Note: Takumi does not appear from the left side of the map in this chapter)_

_(Kotaro is engaged in combat)_

**Kotaro:**  You will now see the might of Mokushu that has toppled nations!

_(Kaze engages Kotaro in combat)_

**Kotaro:** You look rather familiar, ninja...

 **Kaze:**...

 **Kotaro:** That's right. You look like the man from Hoshido I killed all those years ago. I heard he had sons. Would you be one of them?

 **Kaze:**  Yes, I am.

 **Kotaro:**  Good, good. I can reunite father and son in the afterlife now!

_(Kotaro is defeated)_

**Kotaro:**  Curse you...

_(The battle ends. Instead of dying, Kotaro has been spared by the Hoshidan army temporarily)_

**Corrin:**  Nohr will be upset to hear one of its valued allies has fallen in battle.

 **Kotaro:**  You can say that all you want. The end has not yet come for me.

 **Hinoka:**  Say that all you want. We all know the truth is that you've been caught.

 **Kaze:**  Saizo will be happy to hear of his defeat.

 **Sakura:**  Wait... I see something in the distance...

 **Hinoka:**  See what?

 **Sakura:** It looks like fire, but it's purple!

 **Corrin:** There's a bunch of people coming closer. I can't tell where they're from, but they don't seem Hoshidan at all...

_(The leader of the troop is revealed to be a man. He is surrounded by purple fire, walking as if he has no control over his body. With glassy eyes, he prepares an arrow and fires it at the party. Corrin barely manages to dodge the shot)_

**Kotaro:**  What a convenient distraction...

_(Kotaro runs from the scene while the Hoshidans are distracted by the arrow)_

**Sakura:**  Corrin! Are you alright?!

 **Corrin:**  I'm fine... Just a little rattled... What was that?

 **Hinoka:** It looks like we're not out of the woods just yet. I doubt we can get out of this peacefully, so we're going to have to fight once again.

 **Corrin:**  I agree... Everyone, to arms! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for randomly disappearing for a week and a half lmao
> 
> I've been doing a lot of random stuff such as a Leanne x Kiran heroes short (which is super fluffy) and a drabble about Lucia and Elincia. I just randomly forgot to post this stuff for a while. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I don't have much else to say here. I hope this serves as good payment for having to wait for so long for this chapter.
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Thirteen: The One Bathed in Purple Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party battles a possessed Takumi in Mokushu.

**_Corrin:_** They're getting closer... Wait, the leader of that group... Is that... Takumi?!

 ** _Sakura:_** Wh-What?! I-It can't be!

 ** _Hinoka:_** It certainly does look like Takumi... But how is that possible? I don't think he's ever been seen with purple fire before...

 ** _Corrin:_** Something is seriously wrong... There are other soldiers with him. They look like they're invisible aside from the fire surrounding them. I don't understand...

 ** _Hinoka:_** I guess that we'll just have to figure out how to snap him out of it!

 ** _Sakura:_** Ah-! The daimyo is gone!

 ** _Corrin:_** We can worry about him later! For now, we need to make sure Takumi is okay!

_(Your units start where they ended the previous battle. All Dragon Veins that have been activated are in effect as well. Takumi's forces are all on the left side of the battlefield. The objective is to endure for eight turns or defeat the boss. Frequent reinforcements come in from all sides except the right)_

_(Start of turn one)_

**_Takumi:_** Kill...

 ** _Corrin:_** Takumi, please! Snap out of it!

 ** _Takumi:_** I am alone... Forgotten... Ignored...

 ** _Sakura:_** Takumi, stop that!

 ** _Takumi:_** I will finally... Step out of the shadows... And show them what I'm really made of... I will be left behind no longer... They will pay...

_(The battle begins properly)_

_(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

**_Corrin:_** Takumi, please listen to us! We don't want to hurt you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... You could... You could have killed Mother...

 ** _Corrin:_** T-Takumi, I... I'm really sorry for what happened. I know that words will never be enough after what I've done to you and our siblings. I want to make it better, but I know that I can't. At the very least, I want to be a loving sibling to you in hopes it will somehow make it up to you, even just a little! I'm sorry for everything!

 _ **Takumi** : _Die... Die... Die!

_(Hinoka initiates combat with Takumi)_

**_Hinoka:_** Takumi, snap out of it!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die... Die...

 ** _Hinoka:_** What's gotten into you?! Come on, it's me!

 ** _Takumi:_** I am nothing to you... Eternally unloved... Never good enough...

 ** _Hinoka:_** Takumi, I don't want to fight you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die!

_(Sakura initiates combat with Takumi)_

**_Sakura:_** I-I don't know what's going on with you! P-Please, turn back to normal! We love you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Lies... All lies...

 ** _Sakura:_** I-I could never lie to you! None of us could!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die...

 ** _Sakura:_** I-I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, Takumi...

_(Oboro initiates combat with Takumi)_

**_Takumi:_** Die...

 ** _Oboro:_** Lord Takumi, I know that you're in there somewhere!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die...

 ** _Oboro:_** I understand that we'll only be able to snap you out of it if we fight... With that said, I'm sorry for what I have to do now.

_(Hinata initiates combat with Takumi)_

**_Hinata:_** Man, Lord Takumi, what the hell happened to you?!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die... Die...

 ** _Hinata:_** I guess it's up to me to get you out of this then. Sorry if you end up with any bruises!

_(The battle ends)_

**_Corrin:_** He still isn't responding! I don't know what we should do now!

 ** _???:_** I have this all under control.

_(Azura appears and sings the first verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone)_

**_Corrin:_** Azura!

 ** _Takumi:_** Ugh... Hurts...

 ** _Azura:_** Takumi, can you hear me? Gods, he looks ready to collapse!

 ** _Takumi:_** Azura...? What's going on...?

 ** _Corrin:_** Oh, Takumi! I'm so glad to see that you're okay!

_(if Hinata is alive and in your army)_

**_Hinata:_** Phew! I'm glad you're back to normal!

_(if Oboro is alive and in your army)_

**_Oboro:_** I won't let anything happen to you again!

 ** _Sakura:_** Brother! I-I'm so happy you're okay!

 ** _Hinoka:_** You have no idea how worried we were.

 ** _Takumi:_** If you don't mind my asking, what happened?

 ** _Corrin:_** You mean... You don't remember?

 ** _Takumi:_** Not really. Last thing I remember, I was fighting near the border. We were between Hoshido and Nestra. I remember getting hit by something and falling. After that... Nothing. I don't even know where we are.

 ** _Sakura:_** We're in Mokushu now.

 ** _Takumi:_** I sure did go a long way...

 ** _Hinoka:_** Well, you're here now. We can at least be thankful for that.

 ** _Corrin:_** I wish I knew what happened to you, but I'm too relieved to see you safe to worry about it too much.

 ** _Takumi:_** What... What did I do? Are... Are those arrow wounds?!

 ** _Hinoka:_** D-Don't worry about it. We can explain it later...

 ** _Sakura:_** A-Azura, when did you arrive in Mokushu? I thought you were looking after Mother...

 ** _Azura:_** Yukimura told me to come and travel with you all. We have gotten a letter from Ryoma. He's arrived in Cheve, but the situation is dire. We need to go and provide reinforcements as soon as possible.

 ** _Corrin:_** That sounds like a good place to head for then.

 ** _Takumi_** ** _:_** It might be a good idea to stop in the territory of Nestra. We might be able to see about an alliance with the current ruler of the land. Nestra isn't exactly a land for fighting, but we can try and provide them shelter in exchange for their goods. It could help out the war effort considerably to have them on our side.

 ** _Azura:_** Nestra is a merchant land known for its goods. We can stock up on anything we might need for our journey to Cheve on the way as well.

 ** _Corrin:_** Sounds like a good idea.

 ** _Sakura:_** Plus, Nestra has many different rivers and such running through it, which means if we're lucky, we could even catch a boat that would take us to Cheve more quickly.

 ** _Corrin:_** That just makes it better. Let's get going then.

_(The group starts walking. Corrin approaches Azura while they travel)_

**_Corrin:_** So... Azura... You were with Mother, yes?

 ** _Azura:_** I was.

 ** _Corrin:_** How... How is she doing?

 ** _Azura:_** She's getting a lot better. She's still a bit too weak to do her regular tasks as queen, but she is making a steady recovery.

 ** _Corrin:_** Thank the gods... I was nervous thinking that she might end up...

 ** _Azura:_** I understand, but you need not concern yourself. She's doing well.

 ** _Corrin:_** I'm glad to hear it. I'm happy to see you too. I was hoping that we'd be able to see one another again soon.

 ** _Azura:_** I was hoping that I would be able to join your cause once again, and it seems my wish has been granted. I'll gladly stay by your side for the rest of the war. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more.

 ** _Corrin:_** I feel the same about you. I think we'll get along well in the future.

 ** _Azura:_** I can't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a posting spam today I guess
> 
> PS any Path of Radiance fans should check out my new fic (which will be going up very shortly) that has supports not in the game bc why not
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Fourteen: Song of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Nestra, Corrin's party runs into King Garon and a whole bunch of trouble that could prove deadly...

_(The scene is a street in Cyrkensia of Nestra. Corrin, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, Azura, and Kaze lead the group.)_

**Azura:** We're nearing the duke's estate now. He lives at the center of Cyrkensia to help watch his people prosper. It is common knowledge that he comes by the opera house once a week to see the performances of the traveling dancers passing through the town. If we're lucky, we might be able to catch him at the opera house and save ourselves a bit of a walk.

 **Corrin:**  I had no idea Nestra was so lively... It's surprising, but it's still welcome. I'd take this over the dreary fortress of Nohr any day.

 **Sakura:** H-Hinoka, are you feeling alright? You look pale...

 **Hinoka:**  I'm fine... Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on finding the duke.

 **Takumi:**  It's been years since anyone from our family has met with Duke Blythe... It hasn't been since Father died all those years ago.

 **Sakura:**  Things sure have changed since then, haven't they?

 **Hinoka:**  Yeah... So much has happened...

 **Azura:** Ah, here we are.

_(The group stands outside the opera house of Cyrkensia)_

**Kaze:** I heard the opera house was splendid, but it looks even nicer than I had imagined.

 **Corrin:**  Let's go on and head insi—

_(Corrin is cut off when Kaze begins to urge the Hoshidan royals behind a nearby building. Coming around the corner is Garon, accompanied by Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise)_

**Elise:**  Do you really think we'll be able to see a show?!

 **Camilla:**  We'll have to see.

 **Leo:**  I wish we didn't have to come...

 **Xander:** It's important that we establish strong diplomatic ties before we get much further into this war. It wouldn't do to have Hoshidans infiltrating our border through Nestra.

 **Corrin:**  Xander...

 **Kaze:** Do you miss them?

 **Corrin:**  Of course, I do... I know that siding with Hoshido was the right way to go, but at the same time, I feel awful for leaving them. King Garon is a monster now. I get the feeling they can see that too. I wish they were willing to side with us in this war.

 **Azura:** Fate can be cruel in that regard... No choice is ever easy, as I'm sure you can see now.

 **Takumi:**  It sounds like they're here to talk to Duke Blythe as well.

 **Hinoka:**  Then we have to get in there before they can. After that, we can get the hell out of here...

 **Corrin:** Let's head inside then. If I get the chance, I'm going to try and talk to them.

 **Sakura:** Nohr has done a lot of bad things to Hoshido, but from what you've told me about them, they aren't bad people at all... I trust your judgement, Corrin, but stay out of danger...

 **Hinoka:** I won't have you getting hurt here again...

 **Corrin:**  Again?

 **Takumi:** Come on, we don't have time to linger. Let's get in there.

_(Azura, who is taking up the rear of the party, is stopped by a Nestran)_

**Nestran:** You must be the dancer for tonight.

 **Azura:**  Excuse me?

 **Nestran:**  You're about to go on! What are you doing out here?

 **Azura:**  I'm afraid I'm not—

 **Nestran:** We don't have time to chat! Come on!

_(Azura is dragged away by the Nestran. The scene changes to the other Hoshidans, who are sitting in the upper area of the opera house)_

**Sakura:** Wait... What happened to Azura? She was here just a moment ago!

 **Takumi:** I don't know. She wouldn't have run off on us.

 **Hinoka:** Guys... Look down there!

_(Azura is seen standing on the stage. She looks somewhat confused for a moment before locking eyes with Garon. Her resolve seems to be renewed as she begins to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone)_

**Azura:** _In the white light, a hand reaches through... A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two... Waking dreams fade away; embrace the brand new day..._

_(Garon begins groaning in discomfort)_

**Azura:** _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love... The light scatters to the sky above... Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone... Lost in thoughts all alone..._

_(Garon's groans grow louder as his agony increases. Duke Blythe, who is sitting beside him, looks on in fear. As Azura finishes her song, she looks up at Garon with a hardened gaze)_

**Azura:**  I knew something was wrong...

 **Garon:**  Kill her!

 **Blythe:**  What?!

 **Garon:**  Kill that damn songstress already! Anyone who was with her must die!

 **Corrin:**  Azura!

 **Sakura:**  What is she doing up there?!

 **Hinoka:**  We have to get out of here!

 **Xander:**  Is that... Corrin?!

 **Camilla:**  My dear sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:**  Xander! Camilla!

 **Garon:**  Both of you, seize them! Traitors must be executed for their crimes!

 **Corrin:**  Xander, Camilla! Please listen to me! I don't want to fight you!

 **Camilla:** Corrin, I—

 **Garon:** Keep your sentimentality out of this! Seize them!!

 **Corrin:**  It looks like we don't have a choice but to fight... To arms, everyone!

_(The map is structured similarly to the opera house map of the game. Your units are set up in the same place as they usually are, but Saizo, Orochi, Reina, Kagero and Kaden are all gathered up at the bottom. All of them are allied units who will focus above all else on escaping through the top of the map. The objective is to have all of your units escape through the entrance to the opera house up at the top of the map. The green units will join your team if one of them talks to Corrin (will cause Saizo, Orochi, Reina, and Kagero to join at once if one of them is spoken to, though Kaden will join alone). Kaden cannot be recruited if he escapes before talking to Corrin, though the others will joina fter the fight if they survive. The four Nohrian royals are spread around the map but will not actively pursue you)_

_(Turn one begins)_

**Saizo:** This is where Yukimura said we should go.

 **Kagero:** He said we were to make an alliance with Duke Blythe to ease the war effort, but it doesn't look as if that will be possible.

 **Reina:**  An attack appears to be taking place... Maybe I can spill the blood of our enemies!

 **Orochi:** I told you I had a bad feeling about this... I suppose the best we can do is get out of here before things get much worse. I don't see Duke Blythe anywhere.

 **Kagero:**  He must have left when the attack started.

 **Reina:** Those look like Nohrian soldiers... Maybe the royal siblings are here.

_(Camera pans over to Kaden)_

**Kaden:**  Phew... I managed to get away from those bounty hunters for now... Gods, it looks like we're in the middle of a fight. Maybe I can use the chaos to slip away from them...

_(Corrin talks to Saizo)_

**Corrin:**  Ah! Saizo! What are you doing here?

 **Saizo:**  I could ask the same of you.

 **Corrin:** We were going to ask Duke Blythe if he would be willing to ally with Hoshido in the war. What about you?

 **Saizo:**  Yukimura sent us to do the same.

 **Corrin:** In that case, perhaps we should team up. We had a bit of a rough start, but it would do my army good to have you in it.

 **Saizo:**  Fine.

 **Corrin:**  Thank you, Saizo!

_(Corrin talks to Kagero)_

**Kagero:**  You must be Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:**  You look familiar... Have we met before?

 **Kagero:**  I am Kagero, one of Lord Ryoma's retainers.

 **Corrin:**  I remember now! I saw you around the palace a few times before the war started...

 **Kagero:**  I was sent alongside Saizo, Orochi, and Reina to ask for alliance from Nestra. However, if we crossed paths here, maybe it would be best for us to stick together from now on.

 **Corrin:**  That sounds perfect to me.

 **Kagero:** Then consider it done.

_(Corrin talks to Orochi)_

**Orochi:**  Aha! You're Lady Mikoto's child!

 **Corrin:** Hm? Who might you be?

 **Orochi:**  I'm Orochi, one of Lady Mikoto's retainers. It's nice to meet you.

 **Corrin:**  As to you... If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?

 **Orochi:**  Yukimura sent us here to talk to the duke of Nestra. I had a bit of a bad feeling before coming, and it seems like I was right to guess that.

 **Corrin:**  Yeah. We didn't expect to run into Nohrian troops here.

 **Orochi:** In that case, consider my magic yours!

 **Corrin:**  We're glad to have you!

_(Corrin talks to Reina)_

**Corrin:** Your armor looks Hoshidan... Are you from the Hoshidan army?

 **Reina:** That I am! You must be Lady Mikoto's child.

 **Corrin:** Yes, that would be me. I'm Corrin.

 **Reina:** I am Reina, one of your mother's retainers.

 **Corrin:**  Would you be okay to help us out then? We're in a bit of a bind, as I'm sure you can see.

 **Reina:** Of course! I'm already prepared to soak the battlefield in the enemy's blood!

_(Corrin talks to Kaden)_

**Corrin:** Hey, are you alright? You look pretty panicked...

 **Kaden:** I'm fine... Hey, you smell kind of funny... Are you like me?

 **Corrin:** Like you? What do you mean?

 **Kaden:**  You can shift into a dragon, can't you?!

 **Corrin:** W-Well, yes, but—

 **Kaden:**  The name's Kaden! I'm a kitsune, so I can turn into a fox! I'd be able to smell someone like you a mile away. I'm in a bit of trouble with some bounty hunters right now, so would you be able to help you out? I can help you deal with your problem too.

 **Corrin:**  Bounty hunters?

 **Kaden:**  They want my luscious tail to sell!

 **Corrin:**  Okay, Kaden. We'll help you out. Nobody deserves to go through something like that.

 **Kaden:** Thanks! I'll be sure to pay you back for it!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Xander)_

**Corrin:**  Xander, I'm sorry about all of this...

 **Xander:**  I still don't understand how you could turn your back on Nohr after all those years.

 **Corrin:**  We can still join forces! We can work together to end this war! King Garon is not the man he used to be. I'm sure that you noticed it.

 **Xander:** That... I'm sorry, Corrin. The time for talking is over. I wish it could be different.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't need to be this way! Xander, please!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Camilla:** My dear, sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:**  Camilla, will you please listen to me? It doesn't have to be like this. We can join forces and end this war together! Fighting won't do anything but tear us apart!

 **Camilla:**  I wish we could be together still, but fate has dictated otherwise. Please forgive your big sister, will you?

 **Corrin:**  Camilla, stop this! Please!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

**Leo:**  I should have known you would betray us one day.

 **Corrin:**  Leo, I really... I don't want to fight you. I want to be a family again, but... I'm sorry. I can't go back to King Garon after all I have seen him do.

 **Leo:** You have no idea what you have done to my family...

 **Corrin:**  What are you talking about?

 **Leo:** That is none of your concern. Die, traitor!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Elise)_

**Corrin:** Elise... I had to come and talk to you...

 **Elise:** Why did you leave us behind? Everything is falling to pieces without you...

 **Corrin:** H-Huh?

 **Elise:** Camilla's grown depressed, Xander's all distant, and Leo... He's not himself either. I don't understand why you had to leave us.

 **Corrin:**  I couldn't go back to King Garon. I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you still, but I can't go back to him. He's not the man he once was.

 **Elise:** I want to join you! I really do! Corrin, I promise you that I'll come back and see you one day! I don't want us to be torn apart anymore!

 **Corrin:**  Elise... Please, stay safe...

_(Corrin initiates combat with Garon)_

**Corrin:**  King Garon. Prepare to die.

 **Garon:** Traitor... Your betrayal earns only one punishment, and that is death. I hope you are ready to die!

_(Azura initiates combat with Xander)_

**Azura:** It's been a while, hasn't it, Xander?

 **Xander:**  Azura? Is that really you?

 **Azura:** It is... I wish we didn't have to be crossing blades this way.

 **Xander:** Much has changed since the days of our youth... I hope that we can one day be close as friends rather than foes.

 **Azura:**  I would like that.

_(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Azura:**  I'm glad to see you're doing well after all these years.

 **Camilla:** I'm glad to see you're still alive. I could only put you in the hands of fate after our last meeting.

 **Azura:**  I haven't heard of any Nohrian queens since the days when I was within the villa...

 **Camilla:**  The threat to you was disposed of after you 'went missing'. Unfortunately, you were no longer around to see that...

 **Azura:** Even if we are on opposite sides of the battlefield, I truly am glad to see you... I hope we can be sisters once again after this war ends.

 **Camilla:**  I would rather like that... For now, be sure to stay alive, would you?

_(Azura initiates combat with Garon)_

**Azura:** King Garon...

 **Garon:** You will pay for your insolence here today!

 **Azura:**  So, you don't remember me... Do you remember my mother? Do you recall anything of Arete?

 **Garon:** That is none of your concern! Prepare to die!

_(Garon is defeated in combat)_

**Garon:**  My men can handle the rest from here... For now, I must retreat...

_(Xander is defeated in combat)_

**Xander:** This is not over...

_(Camilla is defeated in combat)_

**Camilla:**  I may need to retreat for now, but your ends will come soon enough!

_(Leo is defeated in combat)_

**Leo:**  Urgh... I will not be felled here...

_(Elise is defeated in combat)_

**Elise:** I'm sorry for being a bother, guys... I'll see you again one day, Corrin...

_(The chapter ends)_

**Corrin:**  Finally... We managed to get out of there... I have no idea how we pulled it off, but I'm not complaining at all.

 **Takumi:** It looks like asking Duke Blythe for help is out of the question... Where was he during that fight?

 **Sakura:** He's over there!

_(The group hides around the corner of the opera house as Blythe slowly limps out of a building nearby)_

**Blythe:**  It's time to get out of here...

 **Garon:**  Blythe!

_(Garon and the other Nohrian royals all come out of the opera house together)_

**Blythe:**  King Garon!

 **Garon:**  I came to Nestra in the first place to ask you for your alliance in the war.

 **Blythe:**  I'm afraid I cannot offer it. Everyone on Pheuyura knows Nestra remains neutral in all conflicts. I can't join your battle after you fought on my land despite this. Nestra will stay out of this war as it has done so in all previous fights. I must ask you and your troops to leave Nestra at once.

 **Garon:**  Wrong answer.

_(Garon raises his axe and slices it into Blythe, who drops immediately)_

**Blythe:**  You... You dastard...

_(Blythe dies)_

**Corrin:** Ah-!

 **Sakura:**  N-No way...

 **Garon:**  Burn this city to the ground! Find that songstress and make her pay too! All who oppose Nohr must die!

 **Hinoka:** No...

 **Azura:**  We can't stay here. We have to get out of here now.

 **Corrin:** But what about all the Cyrkensians? We can't just leave them to die!

 **Elise:** You won't need to worry about that.

_(Elise appears nearby)_

**Corrin:**  Elise!

 **Elise:** Xander, Camilla, Leo, and I aren't going to let anybody get too badly hurt. It's going to be okay. I'm going to heal up anyone who needs it... This fighting is pointless... I don't want to see anybody else die...

 **Hinoka:**  Y-You're from Nohr, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** This is Elise... She's my younger sister from Nohr... Elise, please, I don't want you to put yourself in danger.

 **Elise:**  Father isn't like how he used to be. He's changed. Something is wrong... I can't join you now, but I want to help you anyways.

 **Corrin:** Elise... Thank you so much.

 **Elise:** We'll take care of this. Where are you going now?

 **Corrin:** We're going to Cheve.

 **Takumi:**  Should you really be spilling secrets like that to the enemy?!

 **Corrin:** I trust Elise. She wants this fighting to stop as much as we do. She would never betray us.

 **Takumi:** Corrin, think with your head instead of your heart for a moment! She could—

 **Elise:** It isn't the fastest way, but there's a boat that leaves Nestra and travels along the river on the border of Hoshido. It loops around the outside edge of Pheuyura and should help you get to Cheve. Going through Nestra to take the shorter route will just have you running into Father again... We have countless reinforcements here as it is. You'll be in a lot of trouble.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much for everything, Elise... I'll see you again someday.

 **Elise:** I'm going to try and talk the others into siding with you soon. Until then, stay out of trouble.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Until next time.

_(The group keeps on moving until they reach a port at the border of Nestra)_

**Hinoka:** I'm going to get us a boat. Stay here.

 **Takumi:**  What the hell were you thinking back there, Corrin?! You told the enemy exactly where we're going!

 **Corrin:**  I told you, I trust Elise with my life. She wouldn't do anything to turn us in. Plus, she told us where to go to get to Cheve. We have no choice but to follow her instructions. Cyrkensia is going to be a mess soon because of King Garon... If we don't get on that boat, we're going to have to face the full force of the Nohrian army.

 **Takumi:** This is a bad idea...

 **Sakura:**  U-Um... Azura, where did you go? How did you end up on the stage?

 **Azura:**  One of the Nestrans mistook me for a performer singing at the opera house... It was good that I was able to sing for King Garon, in a way.

 **Sakura:** He looked to be pretty distressed after you started singing...

 **Azura:** I've never quite known why, but my song has the ability to expose people's inner demons and nullify corruption... I suppose it worked on him. Like Corrin has suspected, something has indeed changed for the worse.

 **Takumi:** What are we supposed to do about it? We have too small a battalion to take on the full force of the Nohrian army. We have to keep going to Cheve to meet up with Ryoma.

 **Azura:** I agree. It would be best if we pressed on.

 **Hinoka:** Alright, we're leaving immediately. Let's move out.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Hinoka... Are you sure you're feeling okay? You still look rather ill...

 **Hinoka:** Don't worry about it. Let's get going. Ryoma is waiting for us.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost caught up with where I am in typing ahead, so I'm going to have to crack down on this. I'm going to type this between QATH updates over the next few weeks to hopefully finish this up. I'm going to be doing either that or miscellaneous stories for quite a while. It's going to be fun. 
> 
> I might even pull out the next chapter (which is I believe seventeen) tomorrow since I have the day off school. I can do that after finishing up the next QATH update. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Fifteen: What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party stops in Notre Sagesse after seeing a faction of invisible soldiers.

_(The scene is the party's boat from_ _Nestra_ _. Corrin is sitting alone, staring off at the horizon in silence when Azura approaches)_

**Azura:** How are you doing?

 **Corrin:** I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired with all that's happened.

 **Azura:** I can tell something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?

 **Corrin:** Azura, I'm really okay. Don't stress it.

 **Azura:** You don't need to hold out on me here... If you want this to stay private, I won't tell a soul. I can tell something is tearing you up though.

 **Corrin:** Have you always been able to read people so well?

 **Azura:** I guess you can call it a talent of mine.

 **Corrin:** It's super effective, I can tell you that much...

 **Azura:** So, what's on your mind?

 **Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about all that happened in Nestra. My siblings from Nohr are on my mind too. I knew the second that I sided with Hoshido that I would have to fight against them eventually, but when it finally happened... My stomach got all twisted into knots, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt them.

 **Azura:** That's understandable. You lived with them for many years.

 **Corrin:** I know that Hoshido was the right way to go in the war. The people have suffered so much at the hands of King Garon. We saw it ourselves with what happened to Mother... But at the same time, I wish that Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise would listen to us.

 **Azura:** I guess it's going to be hard for them to get over the betrayal of you leaving...

 **Corrin:** I wasn't trying to betray them. I was trying to find the path that would lead to peace... Even if we did try to side together, the Hoshidans would take an issue with it as well. They hate each other. Hoshido's people have been dying for years because of the Faceless and King Garon. Nohr's people have been conditioned to hate them by their ruler. Getting them to work together will be a difficult feat at best.

 **Azura:** I have faith that you can do it if anyone can. You know the Nohrians better than anyone else in our company. That means that the Hoshidans will be more likely to listen to you when you talk about them since you have more experience. Even Takumi put up less of a fight than he usually does after you talked to Elise.

 **Corrin:** I suppose you have a point...

 **Azura:** Elise has clearly placed her trust in you as well. She believes in you. Maybe she can persuade her siblings to follow after her when she tries to side with you. With the way she was speaking, it sounded as if that was inevitable.

 **Corrin:** I hope you're right... I love them all so much. Even if they aren't my birth family, the Nohrians did so much for me while I was there. As for the Hoshidans here, I know how devoted they are to their family. They accepted me after so many years of being apart, and... It means the world to me. I don't want to see them hurt, or worse, killed, because of this war. All of them deserve better than a cruel fate like that.

 **Azura:** I can't help but agree... King Garon is to blame here, not the four other siblings...

 **Corrin:** Okay, now it seems like there's something on your mind. What's up?

 **Azura:** I... It's been a while since I've seen Xander and Camilla.

 **Corrin:** That's right... You said that you were once a princess of Nohr. Did you know them?

 **Azura:** I was closer with Camilla than I was with Xander. My mother was the previous queen of Nohr and King Garon's second wife.

 **Corrin:** I had no idea... I only ever heard of Queen Katarina, Xander's mother. Even then, I didn't hear much about her. Nobody seemed to like bringing her up.

 **Azura:** I arrived in Nohr alongside my mother after Queen Katarina had died of illness. King Garon fell in love with her nearly immediately. She had a beautiful singing voice... I knew that much for sure. I don't think she really loved him though.

 **Corrin:** Does that mean Camilla is your full-blooded sibling?

 **Azura:** No, not at all... It's a long story, but Camilla and I were incredibly close as children. She's changed considerably since those days, not that I can blame her. She's been through a lot.

 **Corrin:** Then... What happened to you? You're clearly in Hoshido now...

 **Azura:** My mother passed away when I was ten. Everyone suspected a suicide... The royal courts of Nohr were dangerous for children. I nearly died countless times. Camilla had me run away to a villa near the border of Nohr. That was when I was taken in by a Hoshidan mercenary and taken to the palace.

 **Corrin:** It sounds like you left a lot behind...

 **Azura:** No... Not exactly. I was close with Camilla, but Xander was often busy as the crown prince. Camilla just wanted the best for me. As much as I missed them... I wasn't afraid to leave my room in Hoshido. I was happy there. I could live free of panic.

 **Corrin:** I get the feeling you still wish you could reconnect with them now.

 **Azura:** A little bit, yes... Maybe we'll have the chance to reunite on calmer terms one day.

_(Corrin stares silently out into the horizon. The screen fades to black before showing the boat in front of a large mountain. Figures lined in purple flames are climbing up the trail on the side of the cliff)_

**Corrin:** Those are the soldiers who were with Takumi when we found him!

 **Azura:** That can't be good...

 **Corrin:** We have to go help!

 **Azura:** Are you sure that's a good idea? We're already behind on getting to Cheve, and we have no idea what's going on...

 **Corrin:** If there are innocent people to save, we have to help them. I'm going to get the others!

 **Azura:** Alright. I'll see you soon.

_(The scene changes to show Corrin's army outside a building. They are currently outside the Rainbow Sage's temple atop the mountainous region of Notre_ _Sagesse_ _)_

**Sakura:** I think we're in Notre Sagesse...

 **Corrin:** Notre Sagesse?

 **Hinoka** **:** It's a small independent nation built into this mountain. It's isolated from most of the world, surrounded by ruins of a fallen kingdom. Legend says that it is led by one of the greatest sages to ever live.

 **Takumi:** If that's true, he should be able to hold off this faction of soldiers without our help...

 **Azura:** Notre Sagesse, much like Nestra, is known for its neutrality. Since it avoids war by isolation, there aren't many fighters in the nation.

 **Corrin:** Then we're just going to have to fight our way through these soldiers' ranks and save whoever we can!

_(The battle begins. Nyx appears as a green unit near the starting area. She cannot be recruited and will stay green this entire chapter. Note: Corrin and Azura both promote at the end of this chapter (since Azura can promote in this version), so any tier one leveling should be finished at this chapter's end)_

**Nyx:** Hmph... It appears a fight is taking place... I should get out of here.

_(Corrin talks to Nyx)_

**Corrin:** What are you doing here? A child really shouldn't be here alone...

 **Nyx:** I am no child. I do not need your protection.

 **Corrin:** But—

 **Nyx:** Appearances can be deceiving. I wish only to see the Rainbow Sage before going on my way.

 **Corrin:** Maybe we can help each other out. These soldiers are tough. You could get into a lot of trouble.

 **Nyx:** I told you, I don't need your help!

 **Corrin:** I won't accept you charging into danger on your own. Please?

 **Nyx:** Fine... If only to get you to stop bothering me...

_(If Nyx dies as NPC)_

**Nyx:** I cannot die here... I'll retreat for now. I can't die without getting the answers I seek.

_(The battle ends)_

**Corrin:** That's the last of them...

 **Azura:** I didn't expect there to be so many... I hope there weren't any fatalities...

 **Corrin:** I wonder where that girl went off to. She was here just a moment ago.

 **Takumi:** Girl? Do you mean that dark mage that was fighting with us?

 **Corrin:** Yeah, her. I never caught her name.

 **Sakura:** I wonder if we would be able to see the powerful sage ruling this land... I'm a bit worried after that attack...

 **Hinoka** **:** Let's go and see about that then.

_(The royals all walk to a nearby room where the Rainbow Sage and Nyx are)_

**Nyx:** Yes, I understand...

 **Rainbow Sage:** I'm sorry I couldn't provide you more of an answer regarding that.

 **Nyx:** It's fine...

_(Nyx leaves)_

**Corrin:** Hey, are you oka—

 **Rainbow Sage:** Leave her be. She needs some time to herself at the moment.

 **Corrin:** Ah! Hello!

 **Hinoka** **:** You must be the wise sage ruling over Notre Sagesse.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I don't know if I would say I rule this land. I merely protect its few inhabitants from war.

 **Sakura:** I-It's nice to meet you...

 **Rainbow Sage:** You all are from Hoshido, the land of dawn...

 **Corrin:** That we are.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Hm... Your name is Corrin, is it not?

 **Corrin:** How did you know?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have powers beyond your imagination, young noble. Ah, and you must be Azura.

 **Azura:** If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I had a name once, many centuries ago, but it has since left me. Now, I go only by the title of the Rainbow Sage.

 **Corrin:** Are your people alright? We saw the invasion and had to make sure you all got out alive...

 **Rainbow Sage:** We are all fine thanks to you and your army. If you don't mind my asking, could I see you and Azura for a moment?

 **Corrin:** I think that would be okay. Azura?

 **Azura:** It sounds good to me.

 **Sakura:** We'll be waiting outside for you. We're going to try and load up the boat so we can take off again soon.

 **Takumi:** Stay out of trouble, will you?

 **Corrin:** It'll be fine. I'll see you all later.

_(_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, and Sakura leave)_

**Azura:** What did you want from us?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Come. We're going to the top of Notre Sagesse.

 **Corrin:** Do you mean the top of the temple?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I do. There's something I would like to give both of you.

 **Azura:** What is it?

 **Rainbow Sage:** You will see soon enough. While we're heading up there, tell me, what do you intend to do in this war?

 **Corrin:** Well... We want to create peace. The path to peace is a difficult one, but we want to save both Nohr and Hoshido from the fighting. No more lives need to be lost to this unnecessary bloodshed.

 **Azura:** King Garon is no longer what he once was. We want to dethrone him while still keeping the people of Nohr from dying.

 **Rainbow Sage:** A noble pursuit indeed... Tell me, have you ever heard of the land of Valla?

 **Corrin:** I heard a little bit about it earlier on our journey, but I never asked for details.

 **Azura:** It was the land acting as the mediator between Nohr and Hoshido for many years. When the war was nothing more than limited tension, Valla tried to settle the dispute... However, in strange and unpredictable circumstances roughly twenty years ago, the kingdom crumbled, all of its people dying in an invasion force. With no living witnesses and nobody owning up to it, it has remained a mystery who felled the once-great kingdom.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I see you have kept up to date on your history... After Valla fell, I went into the land for a few days to survey the damage. I found a few divine weapons hiding among the rubble.

 **Corrin:** I thought that only Nohrian and Hoshidan royals had divine weapons.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Not really... There are fifteen weapons in total. Hoshido's nobles were given the sword Raijinto, the bows Fujin Yumi and Warrior Princess, the staff Sanata, and the lance Adriashe. Adriashe has been missing for many years, and even now, I know not its location.

 **Azura:** That aligns with what weapons the other Hoshidans have.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Nohr was gifted the sword Siegfried, the axe Sukeyu, two tomes by the names Brynhildr and Moonlight, and the knife Spectre. Spectre was given as a gift to the duke of Nestra many years ago, but these days... It is not in Nestra where it was meant to be now however. I sense something dark has happened to it... The truth should come to you soon. It seems to be a lot closer than you realize.

 **Corrin:** I had heard of all those divine weapons aside from Spectre.

 **Azura:** What do you mean? 'The truth should come to you soon'...

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have always had powers of foresight. They were gifted to me by the gods themselves in the days when Akiri and Yugare still walked this earth. They said I was to try and save this land's people using this farsight should the need ever arise.

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking... Why are you not fighting in this battle if that's the case?

 **Rainbow Sage:** My magical abilities are not what they once were. Living for so many years drains your energy. I would only be a liability if I were to join the fray now.

 **Azura:** We can handle it ourselves. The battle is in good hands.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Getting back on track, there were divine weapons gifted by the dragon Anankos to the royals of Valla. He gave them the sword Yato, the spear Safaia, the dragonstone Asazhi, the tome Ragnarok, and the staff Miranew.

 **Corrin:** I'd assume they were all lost in the invasion, yes?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Ragnarok, Miranew, and Asazhi have been misplaced. However, while I was visiting Valla, I was able to find Yato and Safaia. For many years, I pondered what to do with them, and now, I believe they belong in your hands.

 **Corrin:** I don't know... We couldn't possibly accept such generous gifts.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I insist on it. To stop the war, you will need all the help you can get. These blades will serve you well. I beg of you to accept.

 **Azura:** Alright. We'll take them.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Good... I bestow upon you, Azura, the spear Safaia. May it bring you success in your journey.

_(Azura promotes to a Diva here. The class is_ _similar to_ _her base class of Songstress and is the same as what can be found in Fire Emblem Warriors)_

**Rainbow Sage:** And now, for Corrin, the Yato sword.

_(Corrin promotes into a_ _Hoshido_ _Noble here)_

**Azura:** I... I thank you for this. We will stop the fighting in your honor with the power you have given us.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have faith that the war is in good hands.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much. We won't let you down.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I'm glad to hear it. Now, you had best return to your party. The next stop of your journey awaits.

 **Corrin:** Thank you again. The war won't last for much longer.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I know it won't.

_(The scene changes to Azura and Corrin on the boat with_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, Sakura, and_ _Kaze_ _)_

**Corrin:** Alright, we're back!

 **Takumi:** You look different.

 **Corrin:** The Rainbow Sage gave us a boost in power along with some legendary weapons to help stop the war.

 **Hinoka** **:** That's incredible...

 **Azura:** Let's pull up the anchor and get going. Ryoma is waiting for us in Cheve.

 **Kaze** **:** Do you promise to tell us the full story after we start moving?

 **Sakura:** I-I want to hear too!

 **Corrin:** Of course, but for now, let's set out! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated QATH twice, and I am feeling very refreshed. 
> 
> I've got a solid update schedule for this book finished. As of now, I'm probably going to finish up this path the week of April 4th. That's pretty neato. 
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Sixteen: Conflict in Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finally arrives in Cheve, which is being occupied by Nohrian forces, where they see a familiar face there.

_(The scene is the party's boat, which is parked in a_ _Chevois_ _port. Corrin, Azura,_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, and Sakura all stand on the deck)_

**Corrin:** Here we are... Cheve.

 **Azura:** This is where Ryoma should be. He's been helping the rebellion here all this time, yes?

 **Hinoka** **:** Yes. He received a letter from the leader of the rebellion here, so he came to help them out in hopes we'd gain troops to push back Nohr.

 **Sakura:** We haven't heard from him since he left... I do hope he's okay...

 **Azura:** He's the strongest man in all of Hoshido. I'm sure he's alright.

_(The scene transitions to the party walking in_ _Cheve_ _. They are all wearing capes and hoods to disguise their features now)_

**Corrin:** I didn't realize the Nohrian occupation force here was so strong...

 **Takumi:** Cheve has been under Nohrian rule for many years. The Nohrians treat them like scum. Killings in the streets are common. The stench of blood here is everywhere.

 **Hinoka** **:** The letter from the rebellion leader stated that there's a safe house somewhere in the capital area. I wonder where it could be... All I see are Nohrian soldiers and terrified citizens.

 **Sakura:** I'm surprised we got inside without an issue... The Nohrian soldiers luckily weren't at the port where we docked...

 **Corrin:**  Let's just look around for now. We need to act natural until we find Ryoma. We don't stand a chance against all of the Nohrians as it is. I can count three dozen in this square alone.

 **Sakura:** I think I see a general over there... We need to steer clear...

 **Corrin:** Wait... That's no regular general... Camilla?

 **Camilla:** Corrin!

 **Takumi:** Great. As if we weren't in trouble enough already.

 **Azura:** Camilla...

 **Camilla:** I'm glad to see you, my dear, sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?

 **Camilla:** We heard rumors of a Hoshidan prince in Cheve. Father sent me to investigate.

 **Corrin:** Gods...

 **Camilla:** I wish it didn't have to be this way, but this is the only punishment for a traitor to the crown.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't have to end like this! You can join me in finding the true path to peace! We'll accept you with open arms, Camilla. I don't want to fight you.

 **Camilla:** I cannot do that... I wish I could take you back with me. I've loved you since the moment we met. I can't believe you would really leave your true family!

 **Hinoka** **:** I guess she's still bitter you left Nohr...

 **Camilla:** Alongside my darling retainers, I'll drag you back to Nohr, back to your one true home!

_(The battle begins. The map is in_ _Cheve_ _. Your forces are stationed at the bottom of your map. To win the chapter, you need to rout the enemy and seize the building she's standing in front of at the top of the map.)_

_(Camilla is fought in battle)_

**Camilla:** I'll not forgive you for taking my sweet Corrin away!

_(Corrin_ _initiates_ _combat against Camilla)_

**Corrin:** Camilla, please try to listen to me! I know you're hurting. I don't want to fight you.

 **Camilla:** I'm sorry, Corrin. I can't forgive someone who would turn away from our family, from Nohr!

 **Corrin:** I'm not trying to hurt you. I couldn't go back there. King Garon has done unspeakable things to these people. I want to find peace as much as you. Please, help me reach that end!

 **Camilla:** The time for talk is over. Goodbye, Corrin.

_(_ _Hinoka_ _initiates combat against Camilla)_

**Camilla:** You must be Hinoka, Corrin's new sister...

 **Hinoka** **:** New sister? I was their older sister before we even knew you existed.

 **Camilla:** Then why don't they remember you?

 **Hinoka** **:** That's because of what your nation did to them years ago!

 **Camilla:** It matters not. Your life ends here!

_(Azura initiates combat against Camilla)_

**Azura:** Camilla, please...

 **Camilla:** It's a tragedy we found ourselves on opposite sides of the war like this...

 **Azura:** I want to be with you again... You were there for me all those years. I refuse to hurt you.

 **Camilla:** Things change in war, Azura... I'm sorry about this.

_(Camilla is defeated)_

**Camilla:** I... I wish we could still be together...

_(Selena is fought in battle)_

**Selena:** On Lady Camilla's orders, I will exterminate you!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Selena)_

**Selena:** You must be Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Selena:** I'm Selena, one of Lady Camilla's retainers. I can't believe you've done all of this. You've done nothing but upset her these past few weeks.

 **Corrin:** She knows I couldn't go back there.

 **Selena:** Either way, you're going to pay for this!

_(Lilith initiates combat with Selena)_

**Selena:** Lilith?

 **Lilith:**...

 **Selena:** So, you've chosen to be on the other side of history... Do you not remember our mission? Your mission?

 **Lilith:** I know it well. That's why I'm fighting alongside the Hoshidans.

 **Selena:** Tch... He wouldn't be happy if he knew you had left us, you know.

 **Lilith:**...I know.

 **Selena:** I'm sorry it had to be this way. For his sake, I'll need to fight you, but I'll try to not be fatal. I'm still a mercenary at heart, and I'm determined to get my fill.

 **Lilith:** I understand, Selena...

_(Selena is defeated in combat)_

**Selena:** Ow! You're all too tough for this... Whatever. I'll get my revenge one day.

_(_ _Beruka_ _is fought in battle)_

**Beruka** **:** I have orders to exterminate every Hoshidan here. I refuse to fail in my mission.

_(Corrin initiates combat against_ _Beruka_ _)_

**Beruka** **:** It's not my place to question orders, but I don't understand.

 **Corrin:** You don't understand what?

 **Beruka** **:** Lady Camilla never stops talking about how much she loves you, and yet, she's been given orders to kill you and your companions.

 **Corrin:** She... She's hurt over this...

 **Beruka** **:** I don't understand emotions well, but I know her well enough to sense her turmoil.

 **Corrin:** Camilla...

 **Beruka** **:** It matters not. My mission is to kill, and I will not fail.

_(_ _Beruka_ _is defeated in combat)_

**Beruka** **:** I'm sorry, Lady Camilla...

_(The houses are visited)_

**Old Woman:** You must be from Hoshido. No need to hide it. The Chevois are fed up with Nohr. We're on your side. I don't have much, but maybe this will help.

 **Girl:** I heard the resistance fighters have a new recruit. If you meet up with them, can you give them this? We need all the help we can get!

 **Old Man:** I spent time in Hoshido in my youth. What a wonderful place. Take this. It was a souvenir from my time there. It feels like fate!

 **Old Man:** We may be under Nohrian occupation, but nobody here supports the king. Here, take this. Give it to someone who can make good use of it.

 **Boy:** Are you working with the resistance fighters? Their leader is named Scarlet. Rumor has it she was once set to inherit Cheve. Here, take this. Give it to her if you see her.

 **Child:** You're here to fight the meanies from Nohr, right? Well, take this! You can use it against them!

_(After the battle, Camilla and Corrin stand facing one another. Selena and_ _Beruka_ _are behind Camilla with the other_ _Nohrian_ _royals crowded around Corrin)_

**Camilla:** I suppose this is the end...

 **Corrin:** I won't kill you, Camilla. I want to be on your side. I want Nohr and Hoshido to come together in peace instead of war. I had to go to Hoshido to accomplish that, but I want to be with you and our siblings as well.

 **Camilla:** I don't understand... Why did you leave Nohr?

 **Corrin:** King Garon caused an explosion in the castle town. The sword he gave me exploded and killed nearly everyone present. I would have died if not for the sacrifice of my mother... She's been in critical condition ever since...

 **Camilla:** If she hadn't been there...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Camilla:** I'm sorry... I was too blinded by my anger to see your side of the story. I had no idea.

 **Corrin:** Will you join us?

 **Camilla:** I can't yet. I need to make sure Xander, Leo, and Elise are safe first.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Please, stay safe.

 **Camilla:** Consider Cheve yours, Corrin. The rebels are supposedly in the building behind us. Until next time...

_(Camilla leaves with her retainers)_

**Takumi:** Do you realize how ridiculous it was to let an enemy general get away like that? Sentimental value aside, that could really come back to bite us!

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I know she has a good heart. I don't want to cause her pain. You heard her. She wants to join us, just like Elise. Elise was able to help us escape Nestra as it was burning. Camilla is letting us see the rebellion forces. They seem to be the same good people they always were.

 **Takumi:** You're too naïve for your own good...

 **Hinoka** **:** Let's just get in there. If Ryoma is here...

 **Takumi:** What if it's a trap?

 **Sakura:** We've checked every other building in town... This has to be it.

 **Corrin:** You can stay out here in case it's a trap, alright?

 **Takumi:** Fine... Just try not to die, okay?

_(Corrin enters the building with_ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura. The area is dimly lit, but a circle of people can be seen standing around a fire. Among them are Scarlet and_ _Ryoma_ _)_

**Hinoka** **:** Ryoma!

 **Sakura:** You're okay!

 **Ryoma** **:** Hinoka! Sakura! Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Takumi! He's in here!

 **Ryoma** **:** I'm glad to see you all made it here safely.

 **Corrin:** We were worried about you, but it seems like you're fine.

 **Scarlet:** He's doing great.

 **Corrin:** Who might you be?

_(Takumi and Azura enter)_

**Takumi:** Glad to see you're not dead yet, Ryoma.

 **Azura:** You seem to be doing well.

 **Ryoma** **:** I am, as a matter of fact. I'm glad you came in when you did. Allow me to introduce you to someone... This is Scarlet. She's the rebellion leader.

 **Scarlet:** Nice to meet you.

 **Corrin:** Hello... We're--

 **Scarlet:** Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Azura, and Corrin, right? I've heard quite about you from Ryoma in the time since he's been here.

 **Sakura:** It sounds like you two have grown pretty close...

 **Scarlet:** You could say that.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad you've been safe since we arrived.

 **Ryoma** **:** If you want us to, we can explain what we've been up to since I arrived.

 **Corrin:** Please do.

 **Ryoma** **:** After arriving in Cheve, I started helping out Scarlet with the rebellion. We won battle after battle against the occupation army. The soldiers eventually figured out who we were and called for reinforcements. You fought them off today.

 **Scarlet:** We were kind of trapped inside, so we didn't have any opportunities to push through and fight. Sorry about that.

 **Takumi:** It's fine. We took care of it.

 **Ryoma** **:** Before we leave Cheve, let's try and take back Cheve from the occupation army completely. One more battle against the general leading the force should do it.

 **Azura:** Then let's consider that a plan. Are there any objections?

 **Sakura:** Not from me.

 **Corrin:** Me neither.

 **Hinoka** **:** Sounds good.

 **Takumi:** Fine.

 **Scarlet:** In that case, we take back Cheve in our next battle! The Nohrians will oppress us no longer! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is the one which will push the chapter count from 27 plus prologue and endgame to 28 plus prologue and endgame. Nice. 
> 
> I've figured out a schedule for how much this story is going to be updated each week. It's going to be finished (at least this pathway) will be finished the week of April 11th alongside QATH. Neat. 
> 
> I'm probably going to take a break after Birthright finishes to focus on side stories (little tidbits that aren't 100% important to the plot but definitely flesh it out) and supports added in (most of them for Lilith, Scarlet, and Flora). I hope that's okay with you guys. 
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Seventeen: Retaken Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the newly gained help of Scarlet and Ryoma, the party fights back against the Nohrian Occupation Army to reclaim Cheve.

_(The_ _Hoshidan_ _siblings and Scarlet are gathered together in an alleyway of_ _Cheve_ _. All of them are wearing cloaks and hoods once again to hide their faces)_

**Corrin:** So, this is where the occupation force is centered...

 **Scarlet:** Yeah. Back in the day, the nobles of Cheve who ruled over it lived in this villa. Of course, after they were killed and the Nohrians came in, it hasn't been used by the Chevois nobles in quite some time... As a matter of fact, it's been about twelve years...

 **Hinoka** **:** Are there any left in the noble family?

 **Scarlet:** The duke and duchess are dead now. They were executed by the occupation troops quite some time ago. They supposedly had a child, but nobody knows where they are now, or if they're even alive. Basically, putting a Chevois noble back on the throne now is nearly impossible. All who helped them out are dead now too. The Nohrians are ruthless in this place.

 **Sakura:** That's awful...

 **Scarlet:** Luckily for us, we can strike now, take out the occupation force and send Nohr reeling. It's going to be hard for them to recover from this one. The troops should scatter when we defeat their commander. All the remaining soldiers will try and flee back to Nohr.

 **Takumi:** You sound like you've been planning this for ages.

 **Scarlet:** You could say that. My parents were killed by the occupation army years ago, and ever since, I've been thinking of all sorts of ways I can take the army out.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad we can use your plans to our advantage. The sooner we deal this blow to the army, the sooner we can start moving in on Castle Krakenburg.

 **Ryoma** **:** If we take out the Nohrian issue at its center, otherwise known as King Garon, the army will crumble, and the war will end.

 **Scarlet:** Then let's get right to it!

 **Sakura:** What's the plan for winning this battle?

 **Scarlet:** Their leader and a majority of their supplies are holed up in this fort. If we can take it out and defeat the leader of the occupation army, the soldiers beneath him will crumble to bits. The army will fall apart with this victory.

 **Takumi:** And Nohr will suffer heavy losses as a result of losing one of their main occupied territories. Perfect.

 **Corrin:** Let's choose our troops carefully and go in there quickly then. The travesties against Cheve will continue no longer!

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter fourteen of Birthright, but there are no Dragon Veins and Charlotte and Benny are not found on this map. Also, the boss of this map is Nichol from Sophie's paralogue, 'Bold Approach'. He acts as the leader of the_ _Nohrian_ _Occupation Army.)_

_(If Scarlet is on the map)_

**Nichol:** Hm... It seems we have an unexpected player on this field... No matter. It will all end the same.

_(Nichol is fought in combat)_

**Nichol:** Give it all you've got! You're nothing compared to the might of Nohr!

_(Scarlet initiates combat against Nichol)_

**Scarlet:** You're the one who's been doing all these horrible things to Cheve... You will pay for this.

 **Nichol:** I'm just following orders. King Garon knows this dreadful territory has potent fighters and simply can't let it survive any longer. If I'm to get my pay, I need to squash this dreadful rebellion and kill you all.

 **Scarlet:** You're just doing this all for money?!

 **Nichol:** It isn't any of your business. Besides, you should know firsthand about how brutal I am, even if it's been years since we've met face to face, my lady.

 **Scarlet:**...

 **Nichol:** It matters not. You die here.

_(_ _Ryoma_ _initiates combat against Nichol)_

**Ryoma** **:** You're responsible for the atrocities against this nation.

 **Nichol:** That I am. What of it? Why should it matter to an outsider like you?

 **Ryoma** **:** I can't stand by while people are suffering. For all you've done, you will pay with your life.

 **Nichol:** That's what they all say. They're all bark and no bite. Hoshidan prince or no, you're just like them.

 **Ryoma** **:** You'll find that to be false. Your end is nigh.

_(Nichol is defeated in combat)_

**Nichol:** Cheve... Cheve will not live... So long as King Garon will rule...

_(After the battle)_

**Corrin:** Is it over?

 **Takumi:** I believe so...

 **Scarlet:** I must thank you all for helping me to free Cheve from its oppression. I must admit, I never expected to see Hoshidan royals help me take back my lost nation.

 **Ryoma** **:** It was our pleasure. I hope you'll work alongside us as we take the fight to Nohr itself.

 **Sakura:** I'm sure Ryoma would really love that...

 **Ryoma** **:** Wh-What is that supposed to mean?

 **Sakura:** Heehee...

 **Scarlet:** Of course, I will. I'm sure Nohr will just send another occupation army now that this one has fallen. We need to take out the root of the problem to truly free Cheve for good.

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you as a permanent member of the team, Scarlet. Now, it's time for us to head south for Nohr.

 **Hinoka** **:** They won't know what hit them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but I swear I'll make up for it. In two chapters (aka nineteen), we get to something much longer, so I guess it's a nice balance. 
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Eighteen: Wolfskin Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party passes through a territory inhabited by the wolfskin.

_(The group is walking through Mount Garou. The royals and Kaze can be seen together. A few days have passed since the fall of the Chevois general)_

**Corrin:** This is the best way into Nohr from Cheve. The borders of Nohr are heavily guarded, but the Nohrians have always avoided this area. I heard that much from Xander back while I was still living in the Northern Fortress. 

 **Ryoma:** There's a reason for that. Mount Garou is home to the wolfskin. They're shapeshifters who can transform into wolves. They're powerful and dangerous. I've heard they're rather territorial as well. 

 **Corrin:** I'm sure they'll let us pass through if we say we're here with peaceful intentions. 

 **Kaze:** I suppose we can test that now. 

_(Keaton and two wolfskin appear)_

**Keaton:** What are you lot doing here? This is our den!

 **Corrin:** Excuse our interruption. My name is Corrin. My friends and I just want to pass through here. We don't mean to hurt you. 

 **Keaton:** The last time humans came through here, they tried to kill us all. Why should I believe you're any different?

 **Corrin:** I'll even put my weapon away. My friends can do the same. 

 **Takumi:** Are you sure this is a good idea?

 **Sakura:** Well, we don't mean to hurt them, so it should be alright... They won't attack us if we don't attack them first, right? They seem to want peace...

 **Takumi:** Alright... If you say so...

_(Corrin's party members put away their weapons)_

**Keaton:** Hm... I guess I can trust you for now. You can go. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much. 

 **Keaton:** Just get out of here before anything bad happens. You humans always seem to bring trouble. 

_(Corrin's party begins passing through. A shot of dark magic comes from offscreen, directed at Sakura)_

**Takumi:** Sakura!

_(Takumi tackles Sakura to the ground. The attack flies over their heads and hits one of the wolfskin standing with Keaton)_

**Wolfskin:** Ah!

_(The wolfskin dies)_

**Keaton:** Hey! Wake up! This isn't funny! Open your eyes already! Come on, wake up!

 **Corrin:** That was the same dark energy that came out of the Ganglari! It must be King Garon again!

 **Keaton:** What have you done?!

 **Corrin:** Wh-What? That wasn't us! It was--

 **Keaton:** I knew I shouldn't have trusted a human! You all will pay for this!

_(Keaton attacks Kaze)_

**Kaze:** Ow...

 **Corrin:** Kaze!

 **Keaton:** You will die for your sins!

 **Hinoka:** It appears we'll have to fight to break through...

 **Corrin:** We have to get past their lines to escape! Try to hurt as few of them as possible! Please forgive us, wolfskin!

_(The battle begins. The objective is to have all your units escape through where Keaton is at the top of the map. After the map, rewards will be given based on how many enemy wolfskin were spared. If five wolfskin survive, you will get a Secret Book. If ten wolfskin survive, you will get a Spirit Dust and a Secret Book. If fifteen wolfskin survive, you will get an Energy Drop, a Spirit Dust, and a Secret Book)_

_(Keaton is engaged in combat)_

**Keaton:** Your life will end here for what you have done!

_(Keaton is defeated)_

**Keaton:** Humans... A truly disgusting species...

_(After the battle, Corrin's party is running away from the mountain)_

**Corrin:** I think we're far enough away now... I hate that we had to fight them...

 **Hinoka:** That ray of energy... Who fired it?

 **???:** That would be me. 

_(Iago appears before the party)_

**Iago:** Hello there, Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** Iago!

 **Iago:** I hope you liked my little gift. The wolfskin didn't seem to appreciate it very much...

 **Corrin:** Of course it was you...

 **Iago:** I'm just here to pay you a little visit before you reach Nohr... You may have survived thus far, but things aren't going to be quite so easy once you enter the nation. 

 **Corrin:** I already guessed that, you know. 

 **Iago:** Besides... I have a specific bone to pick with your army. I'm not going to be letting you get away so easily. 

 **Corrin:** You shouldn't take out your issues with me on my friends. We can settle this here and now. 

 **Iago:** Who said I was talking to you?

 **Azura:** I don't understand...

 **Iago:** Anyways, thank you for eliminating the worst part of the Nohrian population. The wolfskin were always irritating, disease-infested rats and a real on our continent. All it took was a little encouragement to get you going. 

 **Corrin:** You manipulative little-!

_(Corrin goes to strike Iago with Yato, but he teleports back a few feet)_

**Iago:** If you're going to get violent. I'll be on my way for now...

 **Corrin:** Run on back to King Garon before I end you here and now. 

 **Iago:** Watch your back. My revenge will come yet... I haven't forgotten what happened in Nestra all those years ago. 

_(Iago teleports away)_

**Ryoma:** Are you alright, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... I'll be even better when I finally shove Yato into his chest though.

 **Azura:** I don't understand what he was talking about... Nestra... 

 **Sakura:** Our father died in Nestra a long time ago... He was there when King Garon assassinated him and took Corrin hostage...

 **Takumi:** I never heard anything about another man being there though...

 **Corrin:** I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later... Iago isn't the type to let things like this slide. I've always been able to tell he's a spiteful person. 

 **Ryoma:** Let's keep going. We can deal with him when we next see him. There isn't a point dwelling on it now. 

 **Corrin:** Okay. Sounds good to me. 

_(Takumi, Sakura, Azura, Corrin, and Kaze all start walking away. Ryoma and Hinoka stay behind for a moment)_

**Ryoma:** Are you going to tell them? 

 **Hinoka:**...No. It's not important. I think I found the one though.

 **Ryoma:** You aren't sure?

 **Hinoka:** I couldn't see the mark. His speech seemed to hint at it, but I can't be positive yet. He doesn't look at all like the man I remember. 

 **Ryoma:** He's going to die regardless... If you need to talk to anyone about it, you can always come to me. Judging by the way Takumi and Sakura were talking, you haven't told them. 

 **Hinoka:** I told you already I wanted it to stay quiet. I've only mentioned it to you and Mother. 

 **Ryoma:** If he is the one, or if we find the person you're after... I'll let you finish things. 

 **Hinoka:** Thank you. 

 **Ryoma:** It's my pleasure. 

_(Ryoma walks away)_

**Hinoka:**...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, we'll be up to date completely. Hallelujah.
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Nineteen: Palace Macarath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party stops off at an abandoned royal villa where they meet up with Flora. After a gruesome battle, Hinoka reveals the truth behind the murders of Ikona and Sumeragi.

_(The scene is set a few days later. Corrin's party is walking through_ _Nohr_ _. The royals can be seen together)_

**Corrin:** It's getting late. We should stop and make camp here for a few hours.

 **Azura:** Wait... Look in the distance. I think I see a building.

 **Takumi:** We haven't seen any of those in ages.

 **Corrin:** Then let's go and check it out!

 **Ryoma** **:** I don't know... It could be a trap.

 **Azura:** This building... It's been abandoned for a long time. I don't think we should have any issues inside.

 **Hinoka** **:** You seem pretty confident.

 **Azura:** You could say that... It's a long story I'd rather not get into now.

 **Sakura:** I-I trust your judgement. Let's do it.

_(The group enters the building. It is Palace_ _Macarath_ _, an abandoned royal villa near the border. The building has been abandoned for many years now, its last resident having left ten years before. Jakob and Felicia join the royals onscreen)_

**Azura:** There's dust everywhere... Nobody has been here in a long time.

 **Corrin:** How did you know nobody would be here, Azura? Do you know this place?

 **Azura:** Something along those lines... This is Palace Macarath. It was used as a vacation spot for Nohrian royal families for many generations. Since then, it has been abandoned it. King Garon stopped coming here after the death of his first wife, Katarina. Nobody comes by anymore. The food was even kept in the cabinets, if you can believe that.

 **Takumi:** And how did you come across this information? You seem to have a lot of details on the place.

 **Azura:** I can explain it another time...

 **Hinoka** **:** Wait... Did you hear something just now? I could have sworn I heard someone...

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** S-Same here...

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** There was definitely something making noise a moment ago.

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** Whoever's there, show yourself! It would be in your best interests to come out before we have to fight!

_(Depending on if Corrin is male or female, Flora will appear with Felicia or Jakob, whoever Corrin did not take with them at the start of the game)_

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Corrin:** Flora! Jakob! What are you doing here?

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Corrin:** Flora! Felicia! What are you doing here?

_(Both options converge here)_

**Flora:** I could ask you the same thing, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I can tell you after you answer me. How does that sound?

 **Takumi:** Who is this? How can we know if we can even trust her?

 **Corrin:** This is Flora. She was one of my retainers when I was still living in Nohr. She was working alongside Jakob and Felicia. I trust her, Takumi. Is that enough for you?

 **Takumi:** Not particularly.

 **Corrin:** Remember what happened with Elise? She gave us advice on how to leave Nestra, and we got out without any issues and made it to Cheve without getting ambushed. You weren't sure about my judgement then either, but it helped us in the long run.

 **Takumi:** Fine... Just know that if she takes one step out of line...

 **Flora:** I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but you don't need to worry. I won't do anything to harm any of you.

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Corrin:** Anyways, what are you doing here? What happened with you and Jakob?

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Corrin:** Anyways, what are you doing here? What happened with you and Felicia?

_(Both options converge here)_

**Flora:** After you left Nohr behind, King Garon grew angry with us. He said he wouldn't tolerate potential traitors in the palace, so he sent us here. We've been living alone ever since. Every once in a while, soldiers from the palace will bring food by, but that's the most contact we've been allowed to the outside world.

 **Corrin:** Why haven't you just left yet?

 **Flora:** That hasn't been an option for us, I'm afraid. We're under a tight monitor from the soldiers under Garon. If they realize we're gone...

 **Corrin:** I see... When are they next set to come by?

 **Flora:** In a week's time. Until then, your army can stay here. I see no issue with allowing you some down time. You must be exhausted.

 **Corrin:** That we are... If it isn't too much of a burden, would that be alright?

 **Flora:** Of course, Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much, Flora.

 **Takumi:** Are you sure this is a good idea? If the Nohrian army finds us here, we're basically surrounded on all sides.

 **Corrin:** We'll be alright, Takumi. Don't worry about it.

 **Hinoka** **:** Perhaps we should stop for tonight the—

_(Iago teleports in with some_ _Nohrian_ _soldiers. A sniper fires an arrow at_ _Hinoka_ _)_

**Sakura:** H-Hinoka!

 **Flora:** Gods!

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?!

 **Iago:** I said I would be back, didn't I?

 **Sakura:** Hinoka! Please, wake up!

 **Iago:** Poor girl... She had no idea what she was getting into all those years ago. Unfortunately, she won't have time to apologize, will she?

 **Corrin:** You're going to pay for that!

 **Iago:** That's what you say now. Let's see if you think the same when I'm beating you to a bloody pulp!

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter sixteen from the game. Your party is gathered around the two rooms at the bottom of the map._ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura are in the room to the left. Neither one of them can be used this map. Flora and Felicia/Jakob, whoever was not recruited at the start of the game, are in the other room with long-range healing staves. The goal is to defend_ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura for twelve turns or defeat the boss)_

_(Iago is fought in battle)_

**Iago:** It's only fitting that Corrin would send in one of their underlings. They were always weak.

_(Corrin engages in combat with Iago)_

**Corrin:** I don't know if I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate you.

 **Iago:** What for? Is it because I forced you to fight the wolfskin? Is it because I attacked your dear big sister? Is it because I was hired by the man you once thought to be your father to end your life?

 **Corrin:** It matters not now when you'll be dead soon. It's time to finish this.

_(_ _Ryoma_ _engages in combat with Iago)_

**Ryoma** **:** You knew what you were doing here all along, didn't you?

 **Iago:** Whatever do you mean?

 **Ryoma** **:** Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what you did.

 **Iago:** If you're talking about that sister of yours, she had it coming. If she wanted to stay safe, she would have stayed out of my hair.

 **Ryoma** **:** If you want to stay safe now, you had better start saying your prayers. Your end has come.

 **Iago:** Hm, what a shame. I had been hoping to duel the girl of red first.

_(Iago is defeated in battle)_

**Iago:** This... This is just the beginning...

_(After the battle,_ _Ryoma_ _, Takumi, Azura, and Corrin are standing around Iago)_

**Corrin:** It's over for you, Iago. Surrender if you value your life.

 **Iago:** As if a child like you could possibly kill me... You act like this is truly the end for me.

 **Corrin:** It is.

 **Iago:** Keep on telling yourself that, will you? I have other business to attend to. I'll be seeing you later, Corrin. Oh, and tell your sister my revenge will come to pass. It's just a matter of time.

_(Iago pulls down his sleeve to reveal a scar on his arm before teleporting away, leaving behind a single knife on the ground)_

**Corrin:** He may have gotten away this time, but we will catch him.

 **Azura:** What was that mark on his arm?

 **Ryoma** **:**...Let's go see how Sakura and Hinoka are doing.

 **Corrin:** Alright...

_(The group moves to the room where Sakura and_ _Hinoka_ _are located. The latter is lying on the ground asleep)_

**Azura:** Is she going to be alright?

 **Sakura:** Y-Yes... She'll be fine. The wound was severe, but I was able to heal it with immediate attention.

 **Takumi:** I don't understand what happened out there... That man seemed to have a personal grudge with her.

 **Corrin:** Hinoka got really quiet last time we saw Iago too... They couldn't possibly know each other, right?

 **Ryoma** **:**...

 **Takumi:** Are you holding out on us, Ryoma?

 **Ryoma** **:** She... She should tell you what happened herself. I'm not going to tell you against her wishes.

 **Hinoka** **:** Tell them what...?

_(_ _Hinoka_ _slowly sits up)_

**Azura:** I'm glad to see you're okay.

 **Hinoka** **:** That hurt like hell, but I'll be alright.

 **Ryoma** **:** That man... He dropped this. I think you should have it.

_(_ _Ryoma_ _gives_ _Hinoka_ _the knife left behind by Iago)_

**Hinoka** **:** Ah-!

 **Ryoma** **:** He also showed a scar on his arm. It seems you were right.

 **Hinoka** **:** I guess so...

 **Sakura:** What are you talking about?

 **Ryoma** **:** Do... Do you want to tell them?

 **Hinoka** **:** It's too important to stay quiet about now. I appreciate your keeping it quiet though, Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** What's going on? Have you met Iago before or something?

 **Hinoka** **:** I... I've met him twice.

 **Takumi:** I've never heard about either of these encounters.

 **Azura:** I haven't either...

 **Hinoka** **:** You would have been too young to remember it all, Takumi. Azura, you weren't even living with us at the time. It was just after Sakura was born. She couldn't have even been six months old.

 **Corrin:** It was before I came to live with you as well then...

 **Hinoka** **:** I had a really bad nightmare one night and went to find Mother... Our birth mother, that is. I found her tucking in Sakura for the night and asked for her to come help me get back to sleep. She agreed and came with me to my room... That was when there was a gust of wind.

 **Corrin:** A gust of wind?

 **Hinoka** **:** The windows were shut, so Mother found it strange as well. She went to investigate when a man attacked her... All it took was a strike to her neck... I'd recognize the knife anywhere. Even if the man was in shadow, I could see the knife clearly.

 **Takumi:** We were told Mother died of illness shortly after Sakura was born... You mean she was really... Murdered?

 **Ryoma** **:** Father wanted it covered up. He didn't want you worrying about those things so young. He was always intending on telling the truth when you got older, but... He wasn't around for that to happen. Hinoka requested it stay quiet as well.

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry you had to go through that...

 **Hinoka** **:** I-It's fine... That's not even the most important part of the story. I've met him another time before the war effort began. It was a long time ago, and he looked different then, but a scar being on his arm is all the proof I need.

 **Corrin:** A scar on his arm? How is that relevant?

 **Hinoka** **:** The other time I met him was the day of your kidnapping and Father's murder.

 **Corrin:** Wait, what?

 **Hinoka** **:** We had gone to Nestra with Father. He was set to meet with King Garon for a diplomatic meeting. You had a bad feeling, but we assured you it was fine. I wandered to a nearby store looking for a gift for Takumi and Sakura... That was when the kidnapping happened. That man... Iago, you said his name was... He revealed this knife, the same one used to kill Mother, and stabbed Father in the back. King Garon finished him off swiftly afterwards. Iago grabbed you and went to make a run for it.

 **Corrin:** That's about when I passed out, if my memory serves correctly...

 **Hinoka** **:** I was in a bow shop, and since I was being trained to use my sacred bow, I knew my way around a few things. I managed to nock an arrow and fire it at him. It embedded itself in his arm. That's where the scar came from. With the distraction, I managed to grab Raijinto from Father's body and run.

 **Azura:** And that's how it ended up in Ryoma's hands...

 **Hinoka** **:** There was one more thing though. He grabbed my hair and tried to use it to take me with him wherever he was going. It was long at the time, as I'm sure Takumi and Sakura remember. I swung Raijinto back and cut the length of it off so I could escape. I... I haven't been able to keep my hair long since. It hurts too much to think of, and it reminds me of that day.

 **Sakura:** I remembered you coming back with your hair cut after Father died... I never heard the reason though...

 **Hinoka** **:** I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I didn't want to scare you in regards to Mother's death. As for the kidnapping, I wasn't ready to face it. I probably should have brought it up before now, but...

 **Azura:** It's alright. We understand.

 **Takumi:** We understand why he has a grudge on you now at least. He's mad about the arrow scar.

 **Hinoka** **:** And I'm mad about him killing Mother, being an accomplice in Father's death, and kidnapping Corrin. He's not going to stand a chance the next time I get my hands on him. Now that I've found him, he won't be granted any mercy.

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you mention this the first time we saw Iago?

 **Hinoka** **:** I wasn't sure if he was the one. I wanted to be positive before I mentioned it.

 **Azura:** That's understandable... Well, we should probably be on our way. Nohr is bound to send more troops our way if we stay here much longer. Since their commander got away, he can ask for reinforcements.

 **Ryo** **ma** **:** I agree. Let's get going.

_(Flora enters)_

**Flora:** Please excuse my tardiness. I didn't want to interrupt.

 **Corrin:** It's alright, Flora. What is it?

 **Flora:** If you need somewhere safe to stay for a while, you can come to the Ice Tribe. The people there aren't fond of Nohr, so they'll be glad to house you for a few days.

 **Takumi:** That isn't a good idea. We stuck around here and nearly got Hinoka killed.

 **Corrin:** Iago appearing wasn't because of Flora. Iago found us on his own. We can use all the help we can get at the moment. I believe going along with her would be in our best interests.

 **Takumi:** It's dangerous!

 **Corrin:** I understand that. If something bad happens, we'll be alright. I have faith in our army. We're potent fighters. I'm sure you realize this as well. It'll be fine. Trust me on this.

 **Takumi:** Fine...

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much for your help, Flora. Let's get going. The Ice Tribe awaits us. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty, and I love it.
> 
> I can't remember if I've mentioned this yet or not, so I'm going to bring it up here. I posted a short story a few days ago called 'Out of a Dream'. It tells the story of how Azura and Camilla came to know each other. It isn't vital to understanding the plot of the Fates rewrite, and in fact, I'll probably be going back over the same plot line in script format instead of an exposition dump a bit later on. For now, I hope that explains Azura and Camilla's reasoning behind having a boss conversation from earlier on. 
> 
> Also, I beg of you guys to appreciate this chapter. My school laptop (which I wrote this whole chapter on) tried to self destruct while I was writing it. I managed to fix it, but please give this update your love for the pain and suffering I had to go through to get this up and running properly.
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Twenty: Lost in the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party receives a rude awakening when they arrive in the Ice Tribe.

_(Corrin and the royals are walking through the snow with Jakob, Felicia, and Flora. They are nearing the Ice Tribe village a few days after the encounter with Iago)_

**Corrin:** Are we getting closer now, Flora? It's absolutely freezing here...

 **Flora:** The village isn't far away now. It should warm up a bit once we arrive.

 **Felicia:** It's been years since I was back home! I can't wait to see Father!

 **Corrin:** I guess we've gotten pretty lucky so far. We haven't run into any Nohrian troops since Palace Macarath. I would have expected Iago to pursue us after what Hinoka explained.

 **Ryoma:** We can count that among our blessings.

 **Hinoka:** I'm glad for that. It would be rough to fight in this climate.

 **Takumi:** It does make it hard to see things... 

 **Sakura:** I-I think I see something off in the distance though!

 **Felicia:** You do! We're finally here!

 **Azura:** Thank goodness... I really wish we had come more prepared for cold weather...

 **Flora:** If it's alright with all of you, I'm going to go ahead. I want to talk with the village leader to tell him you're here. We don't get much company here.

 **Corrin:** Alright. We'll see you a little later, Flora.

 **Takumi:** I guess I can be thankful the Ice Tribe is on our side. Fighting against masters of the element of ice could be troublesome.

 **Corrin:** Your suspicions seem to have dissipated since we were at Palace Macarath. 

 **Takumi:** I suppose that's true.

 **Corrin:** I like it. I enjoy seeing you smile. It's much better than you just frowning all the time.

 **Takumi:** S-Stop, you're embarrassing me...

_(The scene transitions to inside the Ice Tribe village. Once again, the royals are standing together. Felicia and Jakob accompany them)_

**Felicia:** Home sweet home...

 **Corrin:** I forget sometimes you were born out here, Felicia. I've only ever seen you at the palace of Nohr.

 **Felicia:** I don't have many memories of this place since I came to Castle Krakenburg pretty young, but all that I remember... It was nice being here. I wish I had been able to return here sooner.

_(The blizzard picks up as Flora and Klima appear on the map together alongside a few other hostile Ice Tribe members)_

**Corrin:** Where did this wind come from?!

 **Felicia:** Flora! Where are you?!

 **Flora:** I'm sorry, Felicia.

 **Felicia:** What's going on?!

 **Jakob:** Flora, what is the meaning of this?!

 **Flora:** You are traitors to Nohr. I'm afraid I can't let you leave this village alive. 

 **Felicia:** Flora, what are you doing?!

 **Flora:** You all will die today. Stand aside, sister, or I will be forced to destroy you as well.

 **Jakob:** Flora, stop this madness!

 **Flora:** I cannot.

 **Corrin:** Flora, stop it! You can join us now! We can fight back against King Garon together!

 **Flora:** I'm acting of my own free will, Corrin. I've made my choice. Felicia, maybe King Garon will be merciful if you join me now.

 **Felicia:** I can't do that! My loyalties lie with Corrin!

 **Flora:**...So be it. Father, it is time.

 **Klima:**...

_(The battle begins. Unlike the game, this is a fog of war map. The blizzard makes it hard for units to see very far. The houses on this map cannot be visited and act merely as blockades. Felicia or Jakob, whoever did not go with Corrin at the start of the map, stands with the player's forces. Both Klima and Flora must be defeated for the chapter to end)_

_(At the start of turn one. If Corrin is male)_

**Jakob:** I will join you for this battle, milord. I need to see what has happened to Flora.

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Felicia:** I-I want to fight too! I need to snap Flora out of this! I know something is wrong with her!

_(Flora is engaged in battle)_

**Flora:** Please know I have no personal issue with you... I apologize. 

_(Flora is fought with Corrin)_

**Corrin:** Flora, please, tell me what's going on! Why are you doing this?!

 **Flora:** You are a traitor to Nohr. You must die.

 **Corrin:** But the Ice Tribe has always rebelled against Nohr! You told me so yourself!

 **Flora:**...It matters not. Goodbye, Corrin.

_(Flora is fought with Felicia)_

**Felicia:** Sister, please tell me what the meaning of this is!

 **Flora:** I cannot.

 **Felicia:** Then let me talk you out of this madness! It isn't too late!

 **Flora:** Maybe not for you... How I wish I had left when I had the chance...

_(Flora is fought with Jakob)_

**Jakob:** What madness set you against us?!

 **Flora:** I'm afraid I can't say... I wish things could have stayed how they once were... Those years with you in the fortress were lovely, even if they were against my will... I'm sorry, Jakob. 

 **Jakob:** Flora, stop this!

_(Flora is defeated)_

**Flora:** Th-Thank you...

_(Klima is fought in battle)_

**Klima:** The time for words is over. Goodbye.

_(Klima is fought with Felicia)_

**Felicia:** Father! What's going on?!

 **Klima:** Felicia! You're alive!

 **Felicia:** I am! But why are we fighting?!

 **Klima:** Felicia... I... I want you to run. Get out of here before the king finds out.

 **Felicia:** What about him?

 **Klima:**...I have already said too much. 

_(Klima is defeated)_

**Klima:** Maybe in another life... We could have been friends...

_(After the battle, Flora and Klima stand before the royals, Felicia, and Jakob)_

**Corrin:** I want to hear why you did this, Flora. This isn't like you. I need to hear the real reason from your lips.

 **Flora:** I...

 **Klima:** We have been defeated. I see no harm in explaining the truth.

 **Flora:**...It was King Garon. He told us to fight against you or our village would be destroyed. All of this was set up so I would be forced to betray you... I'm sorry.

 **Corrin:** Flora...

 **Flora:** The numbers of the Nohrian army far outshine our small village. It would have been less than a day before we were completely destroyed. The atrocities that would have been brought upon us... I don't even want to imagine it. It would be death or something worse. 

 **Klima:** Forgive us.

 **Corrin:** I... I had no idea... This is truly inhumane. I refuse to let King Garon continue with these atrocities. Flora... Would you be able to join us?

 **Flora:** N-No... If King Garon discovers we let you live and didn't fight to the death... He'll invade our village. We'll all die. I can't join you. 

 **Corrin:** Then... Then what are you going to do?

 **Flora:** The only thing I can to protect my people... If I die in the aftermath of the fight... Maybe... Maybe the others...

_(Flora reveals a dagger and stabs herself in the stomach)_

**Corrin:** Flora!

 **Felicia:** Flora! No!

 **Klima:** Flora! Stop this madness!

_(Flora collapses. Felicia, Jakob, Klima, Sakura, and Corrin run towards her)_

**Sakura:** Y-You can't just die here! What about your p-people?!

 **Felicia:** Flora, you can't just leave me like this! I won't let you leave me!

 **Klima:** Come to your senses! 

 **Corrin:** Please, don't leave us all behind like this! You may think it's for the greater good, but we need you here! I won't have you dying this way!

 **Flora:** I... I need to... To protect them...

 **Jakob:** Enough of this foolishness!

 **Sakura:** Th-Think of your people! They'd feel a-awful to know you d-died for their sakes! Think a-about your sister! Think about C-Corrin! Jakob! Your f-father! Live for them!

 **Klima:** Our people are strong! If King Garon comes to destroy us, we will fight back! I won't allow you to die! I lost you all those years ago after the kidnapping! I won't lose you again!

 **Flora:** F-Father...

 **Sakura:** H-He'd be heartbroken to know you d-died! L-Live! Live for him! Live for your s-sister! Enough people h-have already died in this war! I-I don't want to see another life f-fade!

 **Flora:** I... I'm sorry...

_(Sakura heals Flora)_

**Flora:** I... I acted rashly... I apologize...

 **Felicia:** I... I don't want to lose you... Don't do anything like that again...

 **Klima:** Flora... I want you to travel with Corrin's army.

 **Flora:** F-Father...?

 **Klima:** I want you to exact revenge on King Garon from the Ice Tribe. He has done nothing but cause our people suffering. If he attempts to invade us, I will defend our home and ensure no harm comes to our people. 

 **Flora:** But I belong here! I need to make sure everyone is safe!

 **Klima:** King Garon must die for what he has done. Treasonous to say, it may be, but it's the truth. For the sake of your people, I want you to defeat him. Show him he caused his downfall by acting against us. 

 **Flora:** I... I will.

 **Felicia:** I'm glad you'll be going with us...

 **Corrin:** I'm happy you're safe... You scared the life out of me.

 **Flora:** I apologize for that...

 **Jakob:** Really, what did you think you would gain from such a foolish action?

 **Flora:** That's just like you... Ever the strict one...

 **Klima:** Defend the Ice Tribe. Make sure King Garon dies. 

 **Flora:** I will. Thank you, Father. 

 **Klima:** I trust you will do the right thing.

_(The scene transitions to outside the Ice Tribe's village. Flora is standing alongside Felicia, Corrin, and Sakura)_

**Corrin:** Flora... I really am glad you're okay. I don't want to see you hurt. 

 **Flora:** I'm sorry for worrying you... I was too focused on what I thought was my duty. 

 **Corrin:** There was no guarantee King Garon wouldn't invade the Ice Tribe regardless of what you did. I didn't want you to lose your life when he was going to backstab you anyways. 

 **Flora:** I didn't want to die... I have to live for my sister, for Father, for Jakob, for you... Thank you for helping me see that. 

 **Felicia:** Thank you for staying... I don't know what I would do without you...

 **Flora:** I'm sorry for worrying you... Stay safe, alright?

 **Felicia:** I will...

 **Corrin:** I think we should set up camp soon... Felicia, can you help me prepare a tent for Flora? She's still recovering from her wound. 

 **Flora:** I'm fine, really...

 **Corrin:** You keep on clutching your stomach. I can tell it still hurts. I'm sure a few more healing sessions and a night of rest will do you wonders. Let me do this for you. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. 

 **Flora:** Th-Thank you...

_(Felicia and Corrin leave)_

**Flora:** You... You are Princess Sakura, yes?

 **Sakura:** I-I am...

 **Flora:** Thank you for what you said in there... I needed to hear all that.

 **Sakura:** I-It was my pleasure... I can tell you m-mean a lot to them. Corrin, Felicia, your father, Jakob... They love you. I can see it in their eyes when they look at you. We've all lost enough during this war. I didn't want them to l-lose you too...

 **Flora:** You... You're a sweet girl. I can tell you care for your family as well. When your sister was shot a few days ago, you did everything in your power to protect her. I suppose I forgot Felicia would do the same for me. For her to see me attempt to take my own life... I didn't think of how much that would hurt her. After suffering so long in this war, I suppose... I became distant from my empathy...

 **Sakura:** It's alright... I-I'm glad I was able to help you though...

 **Flora:** You know... I want to protect the bond you have with your sister. In a way, it reminds me of the way I was with Felicia in our youth. I wanted to defend her always, regardless of the consequences. I see now she would do the same for me. That's the way you are with Princess Hinoka. 

 **Sakura:** I-I guess so... It... It hurt me to see her in so much p-pain, from both the arrow and talking about our parents... I never want to see her that way again.

 **Flora:** And I don't want to put Felicia through that either... 

 **Sakura:** Then... Let's protect our sisters. I-If it's okay with you, y-you can help me look after Hinoka, and I can h-help you defend Felicia...

 **Flora:** It's a deal... You're a lot more mature than you look, Princess Sakura... I'm glad you've kept your kindness through all of this hardship. 

 **Sakura:** Th-Thank you... I'm glad you've maintained your relationship with Felicia. She seems to need you. 

 **Flora:** I... I suppose we are somewhat similar in a way... But I don't think it's a bad thing...

 **Sakura:** I-I don't think so either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Sakura is the quality interaction I didn't know I needed until just now.
> 
> At this point, Hinoka and Sakura have both had their shining moments in the sun. I promise, Ryoma, Azura, and Takumi will all get those in the future. The Nohrian royals will too. I'm excited for all of those honestly. They'll be great. 
> 
> Also, yes, Sakura and Flora will have a support when I eventually get around to writing bonus supports. I didn't realize I needed this content, but I can't go back after that conversation at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> PS: Flora's in your party now. Neat. 
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Twenty-One: Prince of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party unexpectedly runs into Leo in the Woods of the Forlorn.

_(The party is walking through the Woods of the Forlorn near Windmire. The royals can all be seen together leading the group)_

**Corrin:** We should be getting closer. The maps of Nohr I saw growing up stated these woods were just outside the capital. We'll be at Windmire's door any day now.

 **Hinoka:** I never realized Nohr could get so dark...

 **Takumi:** It certainly makes me long for Hoshido again.

 **Ryoma:** The sooner we can take care of the war, the sooner we can go home. Think of it that way.

 **Sakura:** I-It feels like we're walking in circles... 

 **Azura:** This area does have that effect on you. The Woods of the Forlorn are hostile to most newcomers. It can take years to get to know the area.

 **Hinoka:** You know, these rocks are looking somewhat strange... Is this... A graveyard?

 **Takumi:** Now that you mention it, the rocks do look like grave markers...

 **Corrin:** I don't think I'm a big fan of this place. Let's get out of here.

 **???:** First, you'll have to go through me.

_(Leo appears)_

**Corrin:** Leo!

 **Leo:** Hello there, Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?

 **Leo:** It should be obvious. It's time for you to pay for your betrayal.

 **Takumi:** Who do you think you can make pay on your own?

 **Leo:** Who said I was alone?

_(Leo summons Faceless to surround him)_

**Corrin:** Faceless!

 **Leo:** They were a little gift from Iago. I figured you would enjoy them.

 **Corrin:** I don't want to fight you!

 **Leo:** If you really didn't want to fight me, you would have sided with Nohr instead of Hoshido. You made your choice. Now, it's time you stuck to it. Nohr won't accept your return now anyways. We're long past that point. Prepare yourself for battle, Corrin. I'd rather you die with a sword in your hand.

 **Corrin:** Leo, stop this! Please!

 **Leo:** Death is what awaits traitors. Let's make this quick. 

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as the game for the most part, but there is fog of war from the swamp. The objective is to defeat the commander, Leo, in twelve turns. He is positioned in the same place as he is in the game)_

_(Leo is fought in battle)_

**Leo:** May you drown in the dark you hate so much. 

_(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

**Corrin:** Can we stop this? I don't want to hurt you. 

 **Leo:** Peace is no longer an option. You know what Nohr does with its traitors. They are destined to die.

 **Corrin:** I'm not a traitor to you though! We're still family, even if you choose to deny it! 

 **Leo:** I have nothing to say to you. It's time for you to die.

_(Leo is defeated)_

**Leo:** How... How embarrassing...

_(Odin is fought in battle)_

**Odin:** Out of darkness, I spring into action! It is I, Odin Dark!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Odin)_

**Odin:** You must be Corrin! Lord Leo has mentioned you time and again to me, his most loyal of retainers! It truly is a shame I've been told to destroy you. Maybe in another life, we could have been friends and comrades.

 **Corrin:** Pardon me for asking, but... Who are you?

 **Odin:** I am Odin Dark! Under the orders of Lord Leo, I am here to show you what powers truly lie in the darkness!

_(Lilith initiates combat with Odin)_

**Lilith:** Odin... I did not expect to see you here...

 **Odin:** Lilith! You followed Corrin to Hoshido, I see. It seems our destined quartet was not meant to last... He is bound to be upset to hear this.

 **Lilith:** I-I know... But it's my duty to make sure they stay safe. I'm sorry we must fight. Know that I am protecting them well in your absence. Will you give Selena and Laslow my greetings?

 **Odin:** I... I will consider it. However, until then, I must show you my full might! 

 **Lilith:** I wish it didn't have to be this way...

_(Odin is defeated)_

**Odin:** Alas, Odin Dark is forced to retreat...

_(Niles is fought in battle)_

**Niles:** Let's have a little fun, shall we?

_(Corrin initiates combat with Niles)_

**Niles:** Hm... You must be Corrin. It's nice to finally meet you.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Niles:** The name is Niles. I'm one of Lord Leo's retainers.

 **Corrin:** I-I see...

 **Niles:** It's a shame we couldn't fight on the same side. However, as it stands, I have orders to poke holes in you. Goodbye, Corrin. 

_(Niles is defeated)  
_

**Niles:** It truly... It truly is a shame... I'll just slip away for now...

_(After the battle, the royals stand surrounding Leo)_

**Leo:** Hmph... Do what you must. You know you have no choice.

 **Corrin:** Leo, I'm not going to kill you. I want to help you. I... I've learned the way you fight over the years. You were holding back. You've been acting all harsh, but you really didn't want to hurt us. 

 **Leo:** Th-That is not true! This is war! One must live, one must die! It's the way of war!

 **Corrin:** War means nothing to me right now. You're my brother, Leo. You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't reverse the years we spent together. Nothing can undo that. I can see it in your eyes. You may think me naive, but I don't care. I know you, Leo. You care about me, and I care about you in return. I love you. That won't ever change.

 **Leo:** D-Damn you... 

 **Corrin:** Tell me how you really feel. 

 **Leo:** I... Our family has been falling apart since you left. Xander's become obsessed with his training. Camilla's fallen into depression. Even if she's trying to hide it, Elise has been thinking of running away. I don't want to see them break more. I never realized how much you held our broken family together until now.

 **Corrin:** It sounds like you hate this war as much as we do. 

 **Leo:** How could I not? All it's done is rip our family apart.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't have to be this way. We don't want to fight you. Our only issue is with King Garon. He's the one responsible for the atrocities against Hoshido. He nearly killed our mother, not you. You're still good people. I believe in you. You can join us, Leo. We'll gladly take you.

 **Leo:** I... I wish I could join you. I really would, but I can't yet. I need to speak with Camilla and Xander about this first. I'm sure they'd want to come along too. Plus, I need to make sure Elise doesn't run away. That would just be a recipe for disaster. 

 **Corrin:** I understand. Please stay safe, Leo. 

 **Leo:** I will. I'll be seeing you.

_(Leo leaves)_

**Takumi:** I hope you realize how risky that was.

 **Corrin:** I know it was dangerous, but it worked out. You need to trust me. You remember how things went with Elise. You doubted me there, and that was fine.

 **Takumi:** I also doubted you when we met that other friend of yours, and that didn't turn out anywhere near as well.

 **Corrin:** And we still got her to join our side. 

 **Takumi:** I don't want to argue with you. This is pointless.

 **Corrin:** Takumi...

 **Ryoma:** Let's keep going. If we potentially have a few more allies from Nohr, it could greatly benefit our cause.

 **Takumi:** You don't have a problem with this?

 **Ryoma:** It's as Corrin said. Our issue is with King Garon. From what Corrin has told us about the children of the Nohrian royal family, they aren't like him. They have more knowledge than we do when it comes to those four, so we need to trust them. 

 **Takumi:** It feels risky to me. Anything could go wrong. People could die if we aren't careful. You don't want that. This could all be a setup to trap the Hoshidan forces.

 **Corrin:** I could tell he was genuine. I understand your caution, Takumi. I really do. Can you please trust me a little more on this though?

 **Takumi:** Hmph... Fine. 

_(The group starts walking. Takumi stays behind and clutches at his head for a moment. Azura notices)_

**Azura:** Takumi?

 **Takumi:** Wh-What is it?

 **Azura:** You look pale... Are you alright?

 **Takumi:** I just have a headache. It's fine.

 **Azura:** I heard Sakura say you've been going to her with migraines a lot more recently... Do you think you're getting sick?

 **Takumi:** I'm betting it's just the lack of sunlight here in Nohr. I never realized how dark it was until recently.

 **Azura:** I understand... It can take a little getting used to.

 **Takumi:** I'm sure I'll be fine after we've been here for a while longer. 

 **Azura:** I doubt the war is helping much with your headaches...

 **Takumi:** It'll be fine... Let's just catch up with the others. If they aren't going to be suspicious of what's going on, I'll have to be the one to keep them out of trouble. 

 **Azura:** Okay... But you'll go to Sakura again if this continues, yes?

 **Takumi:** Of course. 

_(Takumi walks away)_

**Azura:** I'm worried about you... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to give all the royals their own moment to shine in this version since, unfortunately, you could take out Hinoka and Sakura and not much would change. I've already given those two their shining moments. This chapter had Leo's. I can only pray it was in character. He and Takumi are surprisingly hard to write for me. 
> 
> I was thinking Leo simply couldn't stand seeing his family breaking apart at the seams anymore, so he cracked and told Corrin everything. I have to feel bad for him. His writing is pretty different from the way he was portrayed in the actual Fates. Instead of showing his jealousy towards Corrin, I had him deny how much he cared since he knew he shouldn't. Since Corrin sided against Nohr, Leo is supposed to hate them, but he still can't bring himself to after all the years they spent together. I like it a lot better personally. 
> 
> As for Takumi, he's just very cautious and doesn't want to see anybody he cares for get hurt. He doesn't openly despise Corrin or Azura in this version, but he's very careful and avoids trusting others too quickly out of fear something will go wrong. I'm going to give him his moment soon when we find out what his headaches thing is. You won't really be able to piece it all together for a while, but the cause... Let's just say it's pretty different compared to the original Fates. 
> 
> That's about it from me. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Edge of Windmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party clashes with Camilla and learns startling news about Elise.

_(The party is walking near the border of Windmire. The royals are leading the group)_

**Ryoma:** We're practically there... Windmire.

 **Azura:** The war will be over soon. King Garon will be just a bit deeper into the capital.

 **Hinoka:** I can't wait for it to be over... It's gone on far too long and seems almost pointless. 

 **Takumi:** We haven't seen the king since our time in Nestra. He was more than a little violent back then. Maybe he'll be a bit more tame on his own turf.

 **Hinoka:** It doesn't matter either way. I can't wait to run him through my lance.

 **Corrin:** I... I must say, I'm feeling a bit better about running into the Nohrian siblings. Leo made it sound like they were all hesitant to fight us. Maybe we can turn them over to our side.

 **Azura:** Their help should make this war easier.

 **Sakura:** Your connection to them has helped us thus far... Elise was able to help us escape Nestra...

 **Corrin:** Sakura, I must say, you seem rather sympathetic towards the Nohrians. I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't expect it.

 **Sakura:** I-I know now who killed our father... I don't have a problem with the everyday people. They aren't the ones who wronged us for so many years... 

 **Ryoma:** After all those years of arguing, you would expect us to hate all Nohrians for the things done by their country. However, one thing this war has shown me is that not all of them are horrible. It's funny how things work out that way.

 **Sakura:** The regular civilians are trying to live. They aren't to blame.

 **Hinoka:** My main goal at this point is just to destroy that Iago man. Those who aren't aggressors can continue about their lives.

 **Azura:** I hope we can help the Nohrian siblings though. They don't seem to hold any grudges against us. I could sense the sincerity behind Leo's words during our last encounter.

 **Takumi:** Wait, did you hear that?

 **Corrin:** Hear what?

 **Takumi:** I could have sworn I heard somebody's voice...

 **Corrin:** I didn't hea--

 **???:** So we meet again, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Ah!

_(Camilla comes into view)_

**Corrin:** Camilla! I was hoping we would run into you!

 **Camilla:** Hmph. You sure are confident, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** You don't need to act like this. I know you don't want to fight us. It doesn't need to be this way. It's going to be okay.

 **Camilla:** You can't fool me with your honeyed words. It's time for the battle to begin. I cannot let you enter Windmire, no matter what bond we once shared.

 **Corrin:** This isn't you! Come on, talk to us!

 **Camilla:** We have no more time for talking. It's time to end this.

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter twenty-three from the game, but it's designed to be much darker, taking place outside on the regular streets of Nohr)_

_(Arthur is fought in battle)_

**Arthur:** I don't know who you are, but you must tell us what has happened to our princess!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Arthur)_

**Arthur:** You must be Corrin.

 **Corrin:** That would be me. Who am I speaking to?

 **Arthur:** I am a hero of justice intent on returning Lady Elise to us!

 **Corrin:** What? Where is she?

 **Arthur:** That is none of your business! Begone, foul enemy!

_(Arthur is defeated)_

**Arthur:** A hero... Falls... I must retreat! For Lady Elise!

_(Effie is fought in battle)_

**Effie:** You will return Lady Elise to us now!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Effie)_

**Effie:** You're Corrin, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** I am.

 **Effie:** You must be the one who took Lady Elise!

 **Corrin:** Elise? Has something happened to her?

 **Effie:** You know what happened! You will pay for your actions!

_(Effie is defeated)_

**Effie:** Damn it all...

_(Selena is fought in battle)_

**Selena:** I may have gone easy on you last time, but the gloves are coming off now! Prepare yourself!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Selena)_

**Selena:** So we meet again.

 **Corrin:** I remember you from Cheve!

 **Selena:** Don't take this personally, but Lady Camilla has instructed me to fight you. I suppose you can call it a blessing that she told me not to kill you though. 

 **Corrin:** I knew it...

 **Selena:** But that's enough talk! Goodbye!

_(Lilith initiates combat with Selena)_

**Lilith:** Selena...

 **Selena:** I see you're still with Lord Corrin.

 **Lilith:** I am... I'm fulfilling my master's duty.

 **Selena:** I don't want to fight you... Stay safe, will you? I won't have him getting pissed off and killing me for this.

 **Lilith:** I wish you the best, even if we are meant to be enemies.

_(Selena is defeated)_

**Selena:** Damn it! Not fair!

_(Beruka is fought in battle)_

**Beruka:** Under Lady Camilla's orders, you must die.

_(Corrin initiates combat with Beruka)_

**Beruka:** Lady Camilla wants you to come back to Nohr. Why do you still avoid her?

 **Corrin:** I simply can't return to Nohr. Tell her I'm sorry.

 **Beruka:** You can tell her yourself when the battle is done. In the meantime though, we must fight.

_(Beruka is defeated)_

**Beruka:** I have... I have failed...

_(Camilla is fought in battle)_

**Camilla:** Step aside. Corrin will return to me.

_(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Corrin:** Camilla, I know you don't want to fight me. I don't want to fight you either. You can join us.

 **Camilla:** I have no choice, Corrin. You have no idea what life is like in that palace.

 **Corrin:** You don't have to endure it anymore! Come with me!

 **Camilla:**...Goodbye, Corrin.

_(Hinoka initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Camilla:** So you must be Corrin's new older sister.

 **Hinoka:** I was always their older sister.

 **Camilla:**...

 **Hinoka:** It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with.

_(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Azura:** How many times must we fight?

 **Camilla:** I do not know...

 **Azura:** It's because of you that I stand here today. I simply can't bring myself to hurt you. 

 **Camilla:** I don't want to hurt you either... I refuse to end your life after saving it so many years ago.

 **Azura:** Then join our side in this battle!

 **Camilla:** I... I cannot...

 **Azura:**...

_(Camilla is defeated)_

**Camilla:** I... I cannot believe this...

_(After the battle, the royals stand around Camilla)_

**Corrin:** Camilla, I want to hear the truth from you. What's really going on?

 **Camilla:** I...

 **Corrin:** You can talk to us. I heard it from Leo. You've grown depressed and don't want to fight. 

 **Camilla:** I have no choice... I must fight. Father commands it. I need to defend the land I was born to.

 **Corrin:** I can tell you're lying. I want you to talk to me. Please. I want you to join our side of the battle. You don't want to fight and neither do I. 

 **Camilla:**...Leo told you a lot more than he should have.

 **Corrin:** So, you admit it?

 **Camilla:** I do. I don't want to fight for Father anymore. I've noticed a change in him since our last battle. He's no longer the man he once was... I scarcely liked him to begin with, but I was... I was almost deluding myself into thinking he was a good person. He's changed severely in the past few years, growing even worse than before. I can't fight for him further. I want to get away from it.

 **Corrin:** Have the others noticed it?

 **Camilla:** Xander hasn't brought it up, but I believe he can see it. Leo knows as well. As for Elise... Well...

 **Corrin:** What about her?

 **Camilla:** She's gone.

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Camilla:** She's run away. It's for this reason I can't join you. I need to find her. I need to bring her home.

 **Corrin:** That's awful...

 **Ryoma:** Your brother mentioned before that she was quietly considering it. 

 **Hinoka:** She finally did it...

 **Camilla:** As much as I want to leave, I can't until I know she's safe. I will allow you to pass through peacefully for now though.

 **Corrin:** If we see her, we'll be sure to keep her safe for your sake.

 **Camilla:** Thank you. Until next time.

_(Camilla walks away)_

**Takumi:** I have to say, your pacifistic ways are helping us out a lot.

 **Corrin:** I suppose I just have a way of getting people to cooperate.

 **Azura:** We should press on and keep our eyes peeled. If we find Elise, we'll need to keep her safe. At the very least, we know we have two allies within the palace of Nohr. That should make the final battle much easier.

 **Sakura:** The war will be over soon... We have two of the four Nohrian siblings on our side rooting for us. I'm sure Princess Elise will be happy to join us too.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Everything is going much better than I expected.

 **Hinoka:** Let's keep going. The war may be growing nearer to a close, but we aren't there yet.

 **Ryoma:** I agree. The greatest battles are still ahead of us, so we must be ready.

 **Corrin:** Then we shouldn't wait. Let's press on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have only seven chapters left. Hooooo boy. 
> 
> I think I mentioned this before, but I'm going to take a break from writing story-based things to do sidebar scenes and support conversations. It'll be fun with a bunch of world building that while not necessary to the main plot, is pretty nice. Also, we see a character death that is only mentioned with a full script. I don't know where I would work it in otherwise, so I figured I might as well throw it in during the sidebar scenes. 
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Twenty-Three: Tears of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin retreats to the astral plane, but pain ultimately awaits them as they are pursued.

_(The party is walking through_ _Windmire_ _a few hours after the battle with Camilla. Corrin is with the other royals and Lilith)_  

 **Corrin:** I think we’re about done for today... Let’s retreat to the astral plane for now. Lilith, if you would be so kind... 

 **Lilith:** Of course, Lord Corrin... 

 _(Lilith opens a rift to the astral plane, prompting the rest of the party to travel to the astral plane. The royalty step through the gate. The screen fades to white. When it returns to color, the party is in the player’s My Castle)_  

 **Corrin:** Home sweet home... 

 **Ryoma** **:** This is just what you need after a long day of travel. 

 **Takumi:** I don’t know if we’ll have time for it just yet... 

 **Azura:**  What do you mean? 

 **Takumi:** We’ve got company.  

 _(Hans and an army of invisible soldiers enter the castle from the bottom of the map)_  

 **Hans:** So, this is where you’ve been hiding! 

 **Hinoka** **:** I didn’t think they had the power to come here! Lilith told us only astral dragons could pass through the gate! 

 **Lilith:** I thought that was the case... 

 **Corrin:** We don’t have time to dwell on it any longer. Prepare to fight! 

 _(The battle begins. Your party is gathered around the front of the map. The goal is to defend the throne for ten turns or to defeat the boss, Hans. There are frequently respawning units from either side of the castle)_  

 _(Hans is fought in battle)_  

 **Hans:** Under the orders of the king, you will die! 

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Hans)_  

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here? How did you track us? 

 **Hans:** I have much more power than you realize. Let’s just say I have something in my corner to use against you. We were struggling with taking you down on Nohrian soil, so we had to follow you here. 

 **Corrin:** I don’t understand how you ended up here. 

 **Hans:** It’s none of your concern. You’ll be dying now anyways! 

 _(Hans is defeated)_  

 **Hans:** Hoshidan scum... 

 _(After the battle if Hans was not defeated)_  

 **Hans:** That’s enough... Retreat! 

 **Corrin:** Not on my watch! 

 _(Corrin transforms into a dragon and goes after Hans, knocking away his weapon. Corrin shifts back to normal. If Hans was defeated in the battle, the conversation picks up here. The royals and Lilith stand around Hans)_  

 **Corrin:** It’s over. 

 **Hans:** I was given instructions to kill you before the day is done. King Garon will have my head if I don’t. 

 **Hinoka** **:** He can only have your head if you get out of this alive. 

 **Hans:** How can you be so sure? 

 **Ryoma** **:** It’s what happens to people like you. Goodbye. 

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _strikes at Hans, draining his HP)_  

 **Hans:** Grnk! 

 **Corrin:** After all you and your king have done to my people, your time has come. Say your prayers to whatever god you hail.  

 **Hans:** Hmph... 

 _(Corrin and the rest of the royals all begin to walk away. Lilith pauses for a moment, frowning down at him)_  

 **Lilith:** We’ll dispose of you later. 

 **Hans:** I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t be so sure... 

 _(Hans reaches for his axe and throws it at Lilith. It lodges itself in her chest, making her scream. Corrin turns around and runs to Lilith. Sakura trails behind)_  

 **Corrin:** Lilith! No! 

 **Hans:** I wish... I could have... done more... 

 _(Hans dies. Corrin cradles Lilith in their arms)_  

 **Corrin:** You’re going to be okay! I promise! 

 **Lilith:** I... I need to tell you something... My... My dragonstone... I didn’t make it like I said... 

 **Corrin:** You told me you put it together after looking at mine... 

 **Lilith:** I lied... It was given... to me... as a gift...  

 _(Sakura begins trying to heal Lilith with her staff)_  

 **Corrin:** A gift? From who? 

 **Lilith:** I cannot say... But now... it is yours... Behold... the sacred dragonstone of the lost kingdom... Asazhi... 

 **Corrin:** Didn’t the Rainbow Sage mention it? 

 **Lilith:** He may have... I don’t know... But I... I am sorry for leaving you... 

 **Corrin:** Don’t say that! You’re going to be fine! 

 **Lilith:** I’m afraid... healing staves don’t work on the dying...  

 **Sakura:** I-It isn’t working!  

 **Corrin:** Lilith, you can’t leave me! Please! 

 **Lilith:** Goodbye, Corrin... Big... bling... I’m sorry... for failing in my mission... Sorry, sir... 

 _(Lilith dies)_  

 **Corrin:** No... No... This can’t be happening... Lilith... 

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry I couldn’t save her... 

 **Corrin:** You don’t need to blame yourself... I-I know you tried... 

 **Sakura:** Are... Are you okay...? 

 **Corrin:** H-Honestly...? Not really... 

 **Sakura:** I-It's going to be okay... It’s hard, but... You’re strong. You’ll get through this. 

 **Corrin:** F-For the sake of Lilith... I will end this war. I can’t get my revenge on Hans since he’s dead now, but... I will end this battle in her honor.  

 **Sakura:** I know you will... I know you will... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Lilith.
> 
> I like to think her death is a bit less ridiculous than it was in the game. I should hope I've done better than Conquest did at least.
> 
> We've got six chapters left, so we're getting much closer to the end. Slowly but surely, we're hacking away at this. After this, I'm going to do extra scenes. Most of this story is from Corrin's perspective. There aren't any moments where we flash over to the villains (at least not to my knowledge right now) since it's through Corrin's eyes and not anybody else's. I'll be getting into those when I do the side stories, so there's a reason to check that out when it's up.
> 
> Edit: I 100% did not have technical difficulties that copied over a bunch of other random crap from my copy document??? Why would you think that???  
> I don't have much else to say here. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Twenty-Four: Kiss of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lilith's murder in the forefront of their mind, Corrin presses on to Windmire, where they encounter an old foe and learn of heartrending news.

_(When the chapter starts, Corrin's party is walking through Windmire just inside the border of the capital. The royals can be seen onscreen along with Saizo and Kaze. Note: Saizo and Kaze are unable to die before this point. If they are defeated on classic mode, they will only retreat for the sake of their dialogue in this chapter. If they are defeated after this point, both of them die for real.)_

**Corrin:** I'm glad we're finally in Windmire... The war is so close to ending now...

 **Kaze:** You seem out of it... Are you still thinking about Lilith?

 **Corrin:** I can't help it... I feel awful for what happened to her...

 **Ryoma:** You aren't the one to blame for her passing. None of us could have known that was going to happen. 

 **Hinoka:** It's hard not to blame yourself for it, but... Can you at least try?

 **Corrin:** A-Alright...

 **Takumi:** Stop talking.

 **Sakura:** T-Takumi? Why are you being so rou--

 **Takumi:** There's somebody coming... No, there are a lot of people here.

 **Azura:** I can hear something too... Prepare yourselves.

_(Kotaro and a small group of Mokushujin appear)_

**Corrin:** Wait... You're the daimyo of Mokushu!

 **Sakura:** I-I thought we got rid of him...

 **Hinoka:** Wait... I remember now! We defeated him, but we didn't have the chance to capture or finish him before Takumi appeared.

 **Kotaro:** It was a mistake for you to not capture me back then. Of course, I won't object to anything that works in my favor at the end of the day...

 **Saizo:** You...

 **Kotaro:** Hm... You look familiar... Ah. I remember now. Your father died at my hands many years ago. You look similar to him... You as well.

 **Kaze:**...

 **Saizo:** I knew it... You're the man who killed our father.

 **Kotaro:** It took us a while to cross paths, but that will make this all the more sweet.

 **Corrin:** This is the end for you. Despite your confident words, today is the day you fall.

 **Kotaro:** You said something similar last time we met, but I was the one who got away. May this fight show who the true winner is.

 **Kaze:** I must know why you are doing this. Why are you here?

 **Kotaro:** You let me get away, so I retreated to Nohr. I want to be of as much assistance to King Garon as possible. He'll be my greatest ally in getting more land to expand the borders of Mokushu. When you die in this city and Hoshido falls, Hoshido's land will be mine for the taking.

 **Hinoka:** You greedy little...

 **Kotaro:** But that's enough talk. Goodbye.

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter 23's map in the game. The objective is to defeat the commander, Kotaro. There are four green units on this map, one on the left and three on the right. The left green unit is Shura. The three green units on the right are wearing hoods that obscure their faces. Their classes are Mechanist, Master of Arms, and Onmyoji. Note: From the start of this chapter onwards, Lilith cannot be used in battle anymore)_

**Shura:** Kotaro... You had better be ready for this. I'm not showing you any mercy, you filthy dastard...

_(Kotaro is fought in battle)_

**Kotaro:** Your death will come swiftly.

_(Corrin initiates combat with Kotaro)_

**Corrin:** You may have escaped last time, but I won't be so merciful this time.

 **Kotaro:** Hmph. You say that now, but I will be the cause of your downfall.

 **Corrin:** Don't get overconfident. I'll ensure your life ends here!

_(Kaze initiates combat with Kotaro)_

**Kaze:** I cannot forgive you for what you have done.

 **Kotaro:** What, are you here to get revenge? We both know I'm the better ninja when compared to your father. Why do you think I won and he lost? That's why he died.

 **Kaze:** I do this both in memory of the man I admired so and for the sake of ending this war. Goodbye.

_(Saizo initiates combat with Kotaro)_

**Saizo:** You've always been the man I hated most.

 **Kotaro:** Oh? So the little ninja hates me? Poor you.

 **Saizo:** Not only did you kill my father, but you have harmed innocent people as well. Unforgivable. I hope you're ready to see hell.

 **Kotaro:** The same to you.

_(Shura initiates combat with Kotaro)_

**Shura:** Tell me, do you remember Kohga?

 **Kotaro:** Of course I do. It fell so easily the day I decided I wanted it.

 **Shura:** You little-!

 **Kotaro:** You must be one of the survivors. Are you mad at me for destroying your little home? Do you want me to die?

 **Shura:** More than anything.

 **Kotaro:** Then let's see if you're powerful enough to make it happen!

_(Kotaro is defeated)_

**Kotaro:** Damn you all...

_(Shura is defeated)_

**Shura:** Kotaro... You... You...

_(??? Mechanist is defeated)_

**???:** For the sake of Queen Mikoto, I must retreat!

_(??? Onmyoji is defeated)_

**???:** Dying here was not on my to-do list! I'm getting out of here!

_(??? Master of Arms is defeated)_

**???:** As much as I hate to say it, I can stay here no longer... I must depart for the time being.

_(After the battle, the royals are standing with Shura)_

**Shura:** Finally, he's dead...

 **Corrin:** I... I noticed you were helping us in the fight. Who might you be?

 **Shura:** You can call me Shura. I'm... I'm an enemy of Kotaro's.

 **Ryoma:** Can you give us more details?

 **Shura:** He overtook my kingdom years ago. I was just giving him what he deserved.

 **Hinoka:** You're from Kohga then.

 **Shura:** Yeah. What of it?

 **Corrin:** Nothing... I thank you for helping us. Now that Kotaro's gone, do you have anything else to do? You've shown you're an able fighter. We can use all the help we can get.

 **Shura:** I suppose I owe it to you for helping me take that man down.

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you.

_(The three green units during the battle all approach)_

**Ryoma:** It seems we have more company... You were all helping us during the battle as well, yes?

_(The three units all remove their hoods to show Yukimura, Izana, and Fuga)_

**Hinoka:** Y-Yukimura? What are you doing here?

 **Yukimura:** I'm afraid we bring terrible news.

 **Sakura:** Wh-What is it?

 **Yukimura:** Queen Mikoto... She's passed away.

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Fuga:** Yukimura came to the Wind Tribe village with the news a few weeks ago. She was killed by a sorcerer with a scar on his arm. Yukimura caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared.

 **Hinoka:** That's Iago!

 **Corrin:** How much does he need to take from us during this war?!

 **Hinoka:** We're going to destroy him for this...

 **Izana:** We just came to deliver this news. We're also going to join the fight.

 **Yukimura:** We're not going to let him get away with this.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have your help...

 **Ryoma:** We should press on now.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Let's go.

_(Yukimura, Izana, and Fuga all start to walk forwards. The royals take up the rear of the group)_

**Sakura:** She's really gone...

 **Takumi:** I can't believe it...

 **Hinoka:** I had been thinking she was safe in Shirasagi... She was so far from all the fighting, but she still...

 **Azura:** For her sake, we must defeat King Garon and Iago. They're the ones behind her death. 

 **Corrin:** I agree... It still doesn't feel real... She can't be...

 **Takumi:** Let's... Let's keep going.

 **Hinoka:** We can talk about this tonight... We need to press on for the time being.

_(Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Azura all go forwards. Ryoma and Corrin stay behind)_

**Corrin:** Mother...

 **Ryoma:** I feel bad you never got to stay with her... The war always got in the way of that.

 **Corrin:** I didn't talk about it much, but... This whole time, I was telling myself that I could be with her when the war ended. I could join the family when the war ended. I could get to know her when the war ended... Of course it wasn't mean to be...

 **Ryoma:** I understand your grief... Losing Lilith and Mother back to back is hard. I can tell it's taking a toll on you.

 **Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about them. I lose one of my closest friends and then my mother... How much does this war need to take from us?

 **Ryoma:** War has never seemed right to me. It seems ridiculous to provoke another nation into starting a war. We can be potent fighters and still dislike fighting. 

 **Corrin:** I'm sick of everything. I want to defeat King Garon and Iago for being responsible for all of this, but at the same time... I just want to curl up in a corner and cry. We scarcely get a moment of rest. We're always fighting, fighting, fighting. People are always dying. Why does it have to be this way?

 **Ryoma:** If you want the truth, I don't know. I wish it could be different... However, it is because of those reasons we must end this war. We must defeat them for the sake of those we lost and for the people who are at risk. 

 **Corrin:** There are peaceful civilians being ripped from their families to fight a war they don't believe in. Relationships are being torn apart, memories lost, lives destroyed because of fighting. What can drive a power-hungry man to wish for so much? Why would anybody be content with causing so many deaths?

 **Ryoma:** I can't say. For some reason, there are people out there who believe their wishes are more valuable than the lives of others. The human psyche is a complicated thing. I can't claim to understand it.

 **Corrin:** For the sake of those in danger, I want to end this war. King Garon will fall. I won't allow more innocent people to be thrust into war.

 **Ryoma:** That's a noble goal. I have faith you'll achieve it.

 **Corrin:** I... I know it's what Mother and Lilith would have wanted too... They were caught in the crossfire of war. I won't allow any others to end up as they did.

 **Ryoma:** And we'll stand by your side to see it through. That's a promise.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Ryoma... We should catch up with the rest of the group now.

 **Ryoma:** I agree.

_(Corrin dashes ahead)_

**Ryoma:** They're just like you, Mother... I hope you're proud of them, even if you never got the chance to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, most of the royals have had their moments in the sun now. Elise, Xander, Takumi, and Azura will all have their chance. I promise.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, but I felt it was necessary. I love the conversation with Ryoma at the end too. I also love wondering what the point of anything is. That's always a fun hobby.
> 
> I got this chapter done a lot sooner than I thought I would, but I'm cool with it. It just means this story will be over sooner, so I can start doing supports and bonus scenes. There are a bunch I'm thinking of doing over the course of the Birthright story. Now that this is out there, I can say that I'm going to do a bonus scene about Mikoto's murder. I'm also planning a few chapters about Camilla and Azura (so basically the script form of Out of a Dream), a short about how Hinoka returned to Hoshido after Sumeragi's death (which is an excuse for her to have a support with Reina), Iago, Hans, and Garon villainy stuff, various tidbits about the concubine wars, etc. I can't say too much more here without giving away spoilers.
> 
> Also note: Lilith's relationship with Selena and Odin will not be in this book. That's going to be saved for Hidden Truths when it happens one day far off into the future. Yeet.
> 
> I think that's about all I have to say here. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Twenty-Five: A Sorcerer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party encounters Iago, allowing Hinoka to fulfill her goal after countless years.

_(The party is walking on the roof of Castle Krakenburg. Corrin stops to look around the roof)_

**Corrin:** Here we are... 

 **Takumi:** Is this the way to get inside?

 **Corrin:** Yes. You enter from the top floor and go down from there.

 **Ryoma:** If you want the truth, I'm surprised we haven't run into any Nohrian forces yet. I would have expected the palace guards to engage us in combat sooner.

 **Azura:** I suspect they're all inside the palace waiting for the final assault.

 **???:** Don't say that too soon.

_(Iago appears with a faction of Nohrian soldiers)_

**Iago:** It's good to see you again.

 **Hinoka:** I figured we would run into each other eventually.

 **Iago:** I hope you're ready to die, you little brat.

 **Hinoka:** You're the one who's going to die today. You've done enough to hurt our family so far. You... You're going to pay for it all today. We know what you did to our mother.

 **Iago:** So you found out. Boo-hoo. The fact remains that you stand no chance against a Nohrian general on home territory. You're going to be swept under the rug before you know what's happening.

 **Corrin:** Enough talk. Let's just get this over with.

_(The battle begins. Corrin's forces are gathered around the bottom of the map, ready to storm forwards and take on Iago, who is at the top of the map. The objective is to defeat the commander.)_

_(Iago is fought in battle)_

**Iago:** You will see the full force of Nohr here today!

_(Corrin initiates combat against Iago)_

**Iago:** Hmph. I didn't expect to see you bold enough to face me directly.

 **Corrin:** You should have seen it coming. I can't forgive you for all you've done. Your kill is not for me though. It's for Hinoka, who you've done nothing but hurt over the years.

 **Iago:** She was a brat who got in the way of the greater schemes of Nohr. She had it all coming.

 **Corrin:** I can't wait to see you begging for your life soon. However, for now, all that remains is to finish this. I hope you're ready.

_(Ryoma initiates combat against Iago)_

**Ryoma:** You killed the first queen years ago, then our father, and finally, the second queen. What do you have to say for yourself?

 **Iago:** I should have done it sooner.

 **Ryoma:** You won't keep that confident attitude as the battle continues. Prepare yourself.

_(Hinoka initiates combat against Iago)_

**Hinoka:** I spent so long searching for you after all you did... I'm glad I can finally put this to rest.

 **Iago:** You deserve death for your interference all those years ago. I hope I can deliver it to you here today.

 **Hinoka:** I'm going to send you to hell for all those you've slaughtered. Your reign of terror ends here!

_(Takumi initiates combat against Iago)_

**Takumi:** You're the one who killed our father. You're the one who caused Hoshido to slip downhill. You're responsible for all of this. I can't wait to fill you with my arrows.

 **Iago:** How many years have you been waiting for this? How long have you anticipated this meeting? Judging by the look in your eyes, it's been quite a while.

 **Takumi:** Everything we suffered through... I'm going to return it to you tenfold. I hope you like hell.

_(Sakura initiates combat against Iago)_

**Sakura:** Y-You...

 **Iago:** Ah, you must be the little Hoshidan princess... You sure have changed since I last saw you.

 **Sakura:** Y-You meant the night you m-murdered my birth mother...

 **Iago:** I'm glad to see you have some sense. You were so small in those days... I would never fight a baby, which makes me glad you've grown. It allows me to tear you to shreds here and now!

_(Azura initiates combat against Iago)_

**Azura:** I have heard of your misdeeds against my family.

 **Iago:** Your family? If I recall correctly, your true family is here in Nohr. You know, the family who was ready to hand the throne to you.

 **Azura:**...

 **Iago:** It is strange to see you alive today. Your mother passed away and an assassination was ordered on you, young Azura. I thought you would have died.

 **Azura:** I refuse to fall to your kingdom.

 **Iago:** Keep telling yourself that as I cast you into oblivion!

_(After the battle, the royals stand around Iago)_

**Hinoka:** This is it.

 **Iago:**...

 **Hinoka:** After all these years... The one I've been searching for... The one who murdered our birth mother, who stabbed our father, who helped to kidnap Corrin, who killed our step-mother... It's just you, a cowardly man who can't accept when he's lost.

 **Iago:** You should have stayed out of the things that don't involve you... You little brat...

 **Hinoka:** The little brat you angered all those years ago has just come back to end your pathetic life. What do you have to say to that?

 **Iago:** I wish I had killed you when you were small.

 **Hinoka:** That regret will haunt you for the last moments of your existence. Goodbye.

_(Hinoka strikes down Iago)_

**Ryoma:** It feels so underwhelming...

 **Takumi:** He did so much to hurt us, and yet, he barely suffered as he died... Pathetic.

 **Hinoka:** I'm just glad he's gone.

 **Sakura:** Mother... I hope she's okay in the afterlife...

 **Corrin:** He got what was coming to him. We've avenged all those who were lost at his hands.

 **Azura:** We shouldn't stay here long. There could be reinforcements. We should press on.

 **???:** Wait for me!

_(Elise runs onto the screen)_

**Corrin:** Elise! What are you doing here?

 **Elise:** I've been chasing you everywhere... I was hoping to catch up to you and get your help.

 **Corrin:** Camilla mentioned you had gone missing... Where did you go?

 **Elise:** I was trying to find you. I was too late to reach you while you were out in the city. I'm sorry it took me so long.

 **Corrin:** You should get back home. Camilla and Leo are bound to be worried sick.

 **Elise:** I want to help you. I want to get them on your side. Xander too! Father has changed. He's not safe anymore. He's dangerous... I want him to stop this. The others don't want to fight either. I was thinking that if I joined you, maybe I could convince them to come over and help you end this war peacefully. I'm tired of all the fighting. If I can persuade them, everything will be fine.

 **Corrin:** Aren't you worried about fighting your father?

 **Elise:** He... He wasn't ever there for me. I can't go back to him. Plus, the others are upset. I don't like seeing them that way. I think this is the best way to help things go back to how they used to be, even if you're with other people... I don't blame you for leaving Nohr over Father. He's truly gone mad.

 **Corrin:** Elise... 

 **Elise:** So, will you let me join you?

 **Corrin:** I... I will. Welcome to the party.

 **Elise:** Thank you so much!

_(Elise dashes off to talk with Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura)_

**Ryoma:** Are you sure this is a good idea? We could be accused of kidnapping her, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I think she has a point in saying she could help get Camilla and Leo on our side. Plus, I don't want her wandering around alone. Even if she just goes back to her siblings, I'm concerned she'll run into a dangerous battle while we're pressing on through the palace.

 **Azura:** So we're going to protect her.

 **Corrin:** Exactly. 

 **Ryoma:** I'll trust your judgement here. We'll do our best to keep her safe.

 **Corrin:** Thank you for this. I really appreciate it... Now, let's not waste another moment. It's time to end this war once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have less than a minute to write this author's note before somebody comes into my room to scream at me to sleep so I'll make this quick.
> 
> Four more chapters. Damn.
> 
> It might end up finished next week since I have the whole week off. Here's to hoping.
> 
> Also, you can potentially expect a new fic sometime within the next two weeks. Neat.
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty-Six: Last Stand of Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Garon sees a hooded figure in the palace as Corrin attempts to break through and end the war.

_(The chapter begins with Garon standing alongside a hooded man in the throne room of Nohr)_

**Garon:** And you're sure this is going to work?

 **???:** I'm positive. They're weak on their own. They have failed you on multiple occasions. They can't be trusted to remain loyal to Nohr with the way they've been behaving as of late. We can't allow Nohr to fall in this war. There's much left for it to do.

 **Garon:** I agree.

 **???:** Call them in now. I'll get to working my magic once they've arrived.

 **Garon:** That Corrin brat might be able to fight off one royal at once, but I doubt they'll stand a chance against three.

 **???:** Three? Who said anything about three? I have one more up my sleeve...

 **Garon:** Oh? Go on...

_(The scene changes to show Corrin and the royals walking through the Nohrian palace. Finally, they arrive at the grand staircase)_

**Corrin:** King Garon should be coming up soon...

 **Ryoma:** By the end of the day, this war should be over...

 **Takumi:** It's crazy to think about, but I know it's true.

 **Azura:** If I recall correctly, at the end of the grand staircase, the throne room will be a short distance... We're almost done.

 **Sakura:** Finally...

 **Hinoka:** It feels like this has been an eternity...

 **Corrin:** Wait... Look at this.

_(Nohrian soldiers are all gathered in the grand staircase, though they have no commander)_

**Ryoma:** Who's leading them?

 **Azura:** I don't see King Garon in here. Where could he be?

 **Hinoka:** Would he really abandon his man at the final hour?

 **???:** Perhaps.

_(Garon appears at the top of the staircase)_

**Corrin:** King Garon!

 **Elise:** Father!

 **Garon:** You've come far.

 **Ryoma:** Your life ends here!

 **Garon:** I have further business to attend to. Nohrian guard! Stop them at all costs!

 **Corrin:** Wait!

_(Garon leaves the room)_

**Takumi:** Damn it all!

 **Corrin:** It seems we don't have a choice... We need to break through the grand staircase. The Nohrian soldiers don't seem to want to fight us though. Let's try and leave as many of them alone as we can.

 **Hinoka:** Sounds good. Let's do it!

_(The battle begins. Corrin's party starts at the bottom of the map. The objective is to have Corrin escape at the top. There are roughly thirty enemies on the map. For every three enemies left alive, a reward is earned. The enemies don't go out of their way to attack you unless you attack them first to make this easier. It goes in the following order for rewards: Seraph Robe, Goddess Icon, Secret Book, Speedwing, Energy Drop, Spirit Dust, Talisman, Dracoshield, Boots, Seraph Robe. There is no in-battle dialogue on this battle since it lacks a boss)_

_(After the battle)_

**Corrin:** King Garon isn't here...

 **Elise:** He didn't even notice I was there earlier... I can't believe he's really this far gone... I think part of me always knew, but I didn't ever want to believe it.

 **Corrin:** It's alright, Elise. Everything is going to be okay. We need to press on for the time being. Are you going to be okay?

 **Elise:** I think so. Let's go find Xander, Camilla, and Leo.

_(Elise dashes off with Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Azura and Corrin follow after them much slower)_

**Azura:** You look a bit dazed, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I can't believe that it's really almost over. This war has been going on for so many years, but we're finally to the end. Once we defeat King Garon, we'll be free.

 **Azura:** It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... It doesn't feel real.

 **Azura:** Everything is going to be back to normal soon. The war will end, Nohr will return to peace, and Hoshido will no longer fear invasion.

 **Corrin:** Plus, it seems like we may get out of this with all my siblings safe. I was scared we would have to see them die... It hurts me to say that, but... I was terrified of that. Even if I chose Hoshido, that doesn't mean I want to see them die. The siblings of Nohr still hold a special place in my heart. I couldn't kill them.

 **Azura:** I'm happy it didn't come to that too... I know they aren't the evil ones. It's King Garon who's been manipulating them for so many years.

 **Corrin:** I don't even want to imagine how hard it must have been for them while I was locked away in the Northern Fortress...

 **Azura:** Luckily, you don't need to worry about that anymore. It's about to come to an end.

 **Corrin:** You're right... Thanks for talking to me, Azura. I just had to get that off my chest, I suppose.

 **Azura:** Let's try and catch up to the others. They're going to wonder what happened to us.

 **Corrin:** Good point. No need to worry them more than we need to.

_(Corrin dashes to meet the other royals)_

**Azura:** You're incredibly kind, even after having spent all these months at war... I think we need more of that in the world... We have enough bloodshed as it is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short since the last three are on the longer side. It balances out, I hope.
> 
> If all goes according to plan, I'll be able to finish off this path this week and give you guys an update for QATH and Alitia. After this path, I'm going to do sidebar moments for a little while since I want to mostly type QATH. 
> 
> This update is going up before 9:30 AM my time, which is super weird. Hopefully I'll be super productive this week. We're already off to a good start.
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Return of the Purple Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin battles the soldiers in purple fire once again and suffers their greatest losses yet.

_(Corrin's party stands just outside the combat room of Nohr)_

**Corrin:** Here we are... King Garon should be coming face to face with us soon.

 **Takumi:** It's time to take this guy down. He's done enough in his pathetic life.

 **Hinoka:** The war is as good as over.

 **Corrin:** Let's try not to get overly confident. I don't want that to be our downfall.

 **Ryoma:** Corrin makes a good point.

 **Takumi:** Still, let's get in there!

_(The army breaks down the door to see the combat room. Inside, Xander, Camilla, and Leo are standing perfectly still near the hooded figure and King Garon)_

**Corrin:** King Garon! Your life ends now!

 **Garon:** Hmph. You've come far.

 **???:** It won't amount to much though.

 **Hinoka:** Corrin, who is that man?

 **Corrin:** I don't know...

 **???:** You won't need to know.

 **Elise:** Xander! Camilla! Leo! It's me! I want you to join Corrin's side in the war! I'm sick of all the fighting.

_(Xander, Camilla, and Leo are silent)_

**???:** I'm afraid they can't hear your pleas.

 **Garon:** It matters not. Just take care of them. I have other things to take care of.

_(Garon leaves. The hooded man snaps his fingers and follows Garon out. After he snaps, Xander, Camilla, and Leo all begin to glow with purple fire)_

**Corrin:** That's the fire that was surrounding Takumi!

 **Hinoka:** Are they being controlled?

 **Ryoma:** Takumi? Are you alright?

_(Takumi begins holding his head and mumbling under his breath)_

**Takumi:** Kill... Die...

 **Sakura:** Th-That's how he was acting when we saw him in Mokushu!

 **Ryoma:** Something has gone wrong...

 **Corrin:** We need to get them to snap out of it! To arms, everyone!

_(The battle begins. Corrin's party is gathered at the center of the Nohrian palace's combat room. In each of the four corners, there's a royal. Xander is in the top left corner, Camilla in top right, Takumi in bottom left, and Leo in bottom right. In order to win the map, all four of the bosses must be defeated within twelve turns. Takumi cannot be used in this map. Elise is a green unit with a long range staff to heal your units. She has no tomes and cannot attack)_

_(Xander is fought in battle)_

**Xander:** You... You will die...

_(Corrin initiates combat with Xander)_

**Corrin:** Xander... I know you don't want to fight me... I vow to snap you out of this. I don't know what that man did to you, but I won't let it continue!

 **Xander:** Die...

_(Azura initiates combat with Xander)_

**Azura:** Xander...

 **Xander:** Perish...

 **Azura:** I'm sorry about all of this. Please, forgive me....

_(Xander initiates combat with Elise)_

**Xander:** You will die...

 **Elise:** Xander, can you hear me?

 **Xander:** Perish...

 **Elise:** I... I'm going to take that as a no... Please, don't let me die...

_(Camilla is fought in battle)_

**Camilla:** Your end has come...

_(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Corrin:** Camilla, I know you're in there somewhere.

 **Camilla:** Die...

 **Corrin:** I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do...

_(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

**Azura:** Camilla, I wish we didn't have to fight...

 **Camilla:** You... You must die...

 **Azura:** I know that isn't you... For your sake, I'll free you from the grasp of the purple fire.

_(Camilla initiates combat with Elise)_

**Elise:** Camilla! It's me! Elise!

 **Camilla:** I do not know of any Elise...

 **Elise:** I... I know that isn't you. I'm sorry about everything...

_(Leo is fought in battle)_

**Leo:** You will die... For Nohr...

_(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

**Corrin:** Leo, I...

 **Leo:** Die... Die... Die...

 **Corrin:** I... I'll save you. I promise.

_(Azura initiates combat with Leo)_

**Azura:** I know talking to you is hopeless, but... I can't help it.

 **Leo:** Foolish...

 **Azura:** I'm really sorry about all of this...

_(Leo initiates combat with Elise)_

**Leo:** You will die... For the glory of Nohr...

 **Elise:** There isn't any glory in senselessly killing your sister!

 **Leo:** Glory... Glory of Nohr...

 **Elise:** I... I wish it didn't have to be like this...

_(Takumi is fought in battle)_

**Takumi:** Die... Die already...

_(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Corrin:** Do you remember last time? Do you recall what happened last time you were taken over?

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Corrin:** I'm going to take that as a no... For your sake, I'm going to snap you out of this.

_(Ryoma initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Ryoma:** I don't know what's going on with you or what happened this 'last time' the others keep mentioning, but no brother of mine will be taken in by evil forces. Prepare yourself, Takumi.

_(Hinoka initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Takumi:** Perish...

 **Hinoka:** Takumi...

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Hinoka:** I know it's not good for siblings to fight, but I feel like right now, it's sort of justified. I just hope this doesn't hurt too much...

_(Sakura initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Sakura:** Wh-What happened to you? I don't understand... Why does it have to be this way?

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Sakura:** I know you don't mean that... I'll save you, Takumi. I promise!

_(Azura initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Azura:** I hope my song can save you after this battle like it did before... I just wish we had a few more answers... Maybe we can learn something before this war is done... Until then, let us fight.

_(Oboro initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Oboro:** Lord Takumi! You have to snap out of it!

 **Takumi:** Die... Die... Die...

 **Oboro:** Come on, listen to me! I don't know what they did to you, but I won't allow it any longer!

_(Hinata initiates combat with Takumi)_

**Hinata:** I thought we were done with this whole possession thing back in Mokushu!

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Hinata:** No need to be so rough... I'll snap you out of it if it's the last thing I do! I hope you're ready for this!

_(After the battle, Corrin, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, and Elise stand before Takumi, Xander, Camilla, and Leo)_

**Corrin:** They appear to have returned to normal...

 **Xander:** What happened...?

 **Camilla:** Where are we...?

 **Leo:** My head is pounding...

 **Elise:** The purple fire is gone too! That's great! So, you three, it's time to stop this war. Father has changed. We can't let him keep hurting people. Let's go over to Corrin's side. 

 **Camilla:** I'll do it. I want this battle to be over as soon as possible.

 **Leo:** I'm sick of fighting for that madman.

_(During this conversation, the hooded man and Garon enter once more)_

**???:** They've failed... Even worse, they're turning traitor!

 **Garon:** Useless little... Do something about it!

 **???:** I'll do what I can.

_(The hooded man snaps once again. Xander gets to his feet and stumbles, turning to Corrin)_

**Xander:** You... Traitor to Nohr...

 **Corrin:** Xander, stop it! This isn't you!

_(Purple fire surrounds him. It flares up, sending out a shockwave that knocks back all others present. Corrin's sword is knocked aside as well)_

**Corrin:** Xander!

 **Xander:** Goodbye, Corrin...

_(Xander raises his blade to kill Corrin. Elise gets to her feet and rushes in to defend them, getting hit by the blade in the process. She screams, snapping Xander out of his trance)_

**Xander:** Elise!

 **Elise:** X-Xander... P-Please...

 **Corrin:** Sakura! We need your help!

 **Sakura:** R-Right!

_(Sakura rushes over and tries to use her staff)_

**Elise:** Set your sword aside... I know you don't want to fight... End this war with Corrin... No more fighting...

 **Xander:** Elise, I...

 **Sakura:** It isn't working!

 **Elise:** I... I love you, Xander... And Camilla, Leo, and Corrin... For the sake of Nohr... Defeat Father for me... And never forget... I love you...

_(Elise stops moving. Xander cries out in anguish at her death. Corrin gasps in shock)_

**Corrin:** Elise... No...

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry... I couldn't save her...

_(Xander gets to his feet and looks at Siegfried, the same sword used to end his sister's life. He tosses it to the side and turns to face the door)_

**Xander:** I refuse to let this go on any longer... Father, I will not be fighting for you any longer.

 **Garon:** You fool! You are useless to me!

_(Garon raises his axe and strikes Xander down)_

**Corrin:** Xander!

 **Xander:** Elise... I... I'm sorry...

_(Xander dies)_

**Garon:** And you two... You're just as traitorous as he was! It's time for you to perish!

 **Corrin:** Not on my watch!

_(Corrin blocks a strike from Garon's axe with the Yato)_

**Garon:** Get out of the way, you whelp!

 **???:** Garon! Control yourself! I can take care of this. Leave now.

 **Garon:**...Hmph.

_(Garon leaves in a huff)_

**???:** We'll be in the throne room. Come and meet us in battle, if you dare...

_(The hooded man leaves after Garon, slamming the door shut behind him)_

**Corrin:** I can't believe this... Elise... Xander...

 **Camilla:** They... They're...

 **Leo:** Dead...

 **Corrin:** We... We have to keep going. For the sake of both of them, we must press onwards. We can only avenge them if we defeat those two monsters once and for all.

 **Azura:** Then... Let's get moving.

_(The royals head for the door. Corrin stays behind and looks at Elise and Xander's bodies for a moment. They pick up Siegfried and clutch it to their chest silently as they cry)_

**Takumi:** Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Y-Yes...?

 **Takumi:** I... I'm sorry I was always so rude about Elise before. I didn't know it would come to this...

 **Corrin:** None of us could have known...

 **Takumi:** I... I'm not the best with emotions, but I want you to know that if you need anything, I'll be here for you.

 **Corrin:** I really appreciate that... I might take you up on that offer after we finish the war.

 **Takumi:** You want to get back at King Garon and that man with him, don't you?

 **Corrin:** I have to. They caused Xander to grow hostile and attack us. Elise was just trying to protect me... And Xander was killed for trying to fulfill her dying wish... I... This is all my fault. If I hadn't dropped my guard so soon, they would still--

 **Takumi:** You can't blame yourself. None of us knew that was going to happen. You had no way of knowing King Garon was going to lash out at him. You didn't know Xander was going to become possessed.

 **Corrin:** But if I had held onto the Yato a little tighter... I could have protected myself from him and Elise...

 **Takumi:** I know it's hard not to blame yourself. You look back and wonder why you didn't do more to keep them safe. I know I can't help but wonder if things would be different with Mother if I had stayed behind during the war... If she would still be here...

 **Corrin:** But it wasn't your fault...

 **Takumi:** Then why can't you understand that you aren't to blame here?

 **Corrin:** I...

 **Takumi:** It's hard. I understand that. But they wouldn't want you blaming yourself. They would want you to keep going forward, to avenge their deaths. They would want you to find happiness instead of drowning in your own guilt. It's going to be difficult, but at least for them... Can you try?

 **Corrin:** I... I guess...

 **Takumi:** It's okay to grieve, but don't be overcome by it... Now isn't exactly the best time to feel guilty. Let's go in and kick King Garon to the curb for all of this, alright?

 **Corrin:** Okay...

 **Takumi:** And... After the fact, if you still need anything... I'll always be here for you. Just say the word.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... That means the world to me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was angsty.
> 
> I wasn't sure where I was going to put a Takumi moment, but I really like the way it turned out.
> 
> Also, Xander's death is different in this version. I hated how he kept fighting against Elise's dying wish in the original, so I changed it. I like this a lot better.
> 
> There are actually three chapters left from this point on. I forgot about the epilogue, which is going to go over all the pairings I'll be using for children in Heirs of Fate. After that, this path will be over.
> 
> Damn.
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Crown of Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's army encounters the hooded man and attempts to get answers from him.

_(Corrin's party enters the Nohrian throne room. All the Hoshidan royals, accompanied by Camilla and Leo, can be seen. The hooded man stands at the far edge of the room)_

**Corrin:** Who are you? What are you doing here?

 **???:** I'm surprised you don't recognize me. It's been a while, yes, but I still anticipated some reaction.

 **Corrin:** What are you saying?

 **Ryoma:** Don't listen to him, Corrin. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

 **???:** I assure you, I know exactly what I'm talking about. You can continue lying to yourself as much as you want. It won't change anything.

 **Camilla:** Where is he? Where is that monster?

 **???:** You'll see him soon enough. However, if you wish to get to him, you'll need to face me first.

_(The hooded man claps his hands together. A faction of invisible soldiers comes into view)_

**Corrin:** They're back!

 **???:** There isn't any reason to hold this off any longer. I'll be sending you to the afterlife. Make your peace with whatever god you worship. I can assure you you're praising the wrong one.

 **Camilla:** I can't leave you to fight him off on your own. I'll help you.

 **Leo:** As will I.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, both of you. Now, let's take care of things!

_(The battle begins. Corrin's army is gathered around the bottom of the map. The goal is to defeat the hooded man, who stands at the top of the map. There are no treasure chests. Reinforcements spawn in frequently, though they get weaker over time. Camilla and Leo are playable from the start, both at level twenty with high bases)_

_(The hooded man is fought in battle)_

**???:** Prepare to face oblivion!

_(Corrin initiates combat with the hooded man)_

**Corrin:** I don't know who you are or what you want, but I will be stopping you. You've done enough damage.

 **???:** I'm disappointed you don't remember... Oh well. It's time for you to die.

_(Camilla initiates combat with the hooded man)_

**Camilla:** You're the one responsible for the previous battle.

 **???:** Who cares?

 **Camilla:** It matters to me. Your actions caused the deaths of my siblings. You will pay for it. I hope you enjoy rotting in hell.

_(Leo initiates combat with the hooded man)_

**Leo:** You were working with our father during this war. I remember seeing you from time to time.

 **???:** You are correct.

 **Leo:** If I had known you would cause all that you have, I would have killed you much sooner. I'll just have to settle the score now.

 **???:** Then let us begin.

_(The hooded man is defeated)_

**???:** Heh... This is nothing... Death is nothing... I... I am... I am...

_(After the battle, the royals stand around the hooded man)_

**???:** You're stronger than I anticipated...

 **Corrin:** Who are you? I don't ever remember seeing you while I was living in Nohr.

 **???:** That is none of your business... Don't you have a war to finish...?

 **Corrin:** I want answers!

 **???:** I'm afraid... You won't be getting them...

_(The hooded man dies, disappearing in a puff of purple fire)_

**Corrin:** Damn it all!

 **Ryoma:** We don't have time for this. King Garon should be arriving here soon. We have to be ready to fight him.

 **Corrin:** Okay... You're right. Let's take care of this once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than I expected.
> 
> The last two chapters are much longer than the normal chapter because they go over the final battle and character endings respectively. I didn't expect this chapter to be so brief, but I feel like dragging it out any further wouldn't have helped much. The point of this chapter is to show the mysterious hooded man, because he's important. You'll see why later.
> 
> I'm still aiming to have this chapter finished by the end of the week. I have two more chapters of this to type and another chapter of QATH before I'll have reached my goal. After that, I might go over to Alitia and mess with that for a while. Who can say? Only time will tell. 
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	24. Endgame: Dawn Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoshidan army fights its final battle against Garon.

_(Corrin's party stands at the top of the throne room where the previous chapter ended. King Garon enters from the bottom and slowly makes his way towards the top of the room)_

**Corrin:** King Garon! 

 **Garon:** I would have expected you to die by this point... Have you ever realized how much of an irritation you are, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** I'm doing what I have to so that Nohr may be freed from your tyranny! You've caused enough harm!

 **Garon:** You sound rather confident for a pathetic waste of space. I don't know why I took you in all those years ago. It clearly had no point.

 **Ryoma:** Took them in?

 **Hinoka:** You were holding them hostage!

 **Takumi:** Somehow, I doubt he cares much for the details.

 **Garon:** I'm finished with all of you. It's time for you to die. Camilla! Leo! Fight for your king!

 **Leo:** Do you really think we'd do that?

 **Camilla:** You killed Xander! Your manipulation forced him to murder Elise in cold blood!

 **Garon:** They were both weak. One never fought and the other was about to surrender to the enemy. None in Nohr ever surrender. We are a nation of strength. We cannot maintain that reputation if we allow people like them into the royal family.

 **Camilla:** You're sick!

 **Leo:** I don't understand how we stood by you for so long. You've clearly gone mad.

 **Garon:** You dare to stand up to your father? To your king? You will pay the price of treachery with your life!

 **Corrin:** You're the only one who's going to be paying with his life! We're not going to let you get away with this!

 **Garon:** Hmph... If you're insisting on putting up a fight like this, I'll be forced to show my full power.

_(Garon raises his axe, but he is cut off when Azura begins to sing)_

**Garon:** You... What are you doing?!

 **Corrin:** His corruption! That's right! Azura's song exposed it back at the opera house!

 **Garon:** You... You will not....

_(Garon changes shape and becomes a monster seemingly made of slime)_

**Sakura:** Wh-What is that?!

 **Hinoka:** King Garon's true form...

 **Takumi:** It looks like he's been messing with dark magic of some sort.

 **Ryoma:**  I don't know what unholy power made him into this monster, but we cannot let him live. Warriors of Hoshido! The time is now!

 **Camilla:** This is for what you did to Xander and Elise!

 **Leo:** You were never our true father. Now, it's time for you to pay for everything you've done.

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat Garon, who is positioned at the bottom of the map. The soldiers on the enemy side are all invisible fighters)_

_(Garon is fought in battle)_

**Garon:** You will perish under the boundless power of the Midnight Dragon! You chose this path, and now, you will pay for it!

_(Corrin initiates combat with Garon)_

**Garon:** I should have killed you when I had the chance... Back when you were a child... 

 **Corrin:** You caused your own downfall in that respect... I can't believe I was ever thankful to you for taking me in.

 **Garon:** You were supposed to be my pawn. You were supposed to be my prisoner.

 **Corrin:** Things never work out exactly as you plan them. The sooner you learn that, the better. Of course, you won't have any time to enjoy that lesson. It's time for you to die.

_(Ryoma initiates combat with Garon)_

**Ryoma:** Your crimes against the people of Hoshido can only be paid for with your life.

 **Garon:** I did what I had to.

 **Ryoma:** Nobody was making you invade another nation. Nobody was forcing you to kill hundreds, thousands, of innocent people. Those actions were entirely your choice.

 **Garon:** You're just as much of a thorn in my side as your father was. Prepare for oblivion.

_(Hinoka initiates combat with Garon)_

**Hinoka:** When we first met, I was too young, too weak to do anything to stop you. Things have changed. You have grown into a cruel and hostile man. Unfortunately for you, I've grown too. I'm now a powerful warrior who will defeat you.

 **Garon:** You talk quite a bit for a pathetic weakling.

 **Hinoka:** This won't end how it did years ago. You won't get away this time. I refuse to let your crimes continue for any longer. Make peace with your 'Midnight Dragon' and face them in hell!

_(Takumi initiates combat with Garon)_

**Takumi:** I never understood you. You're a mad king who could never care for his people, his children, or his country.

 **Garon:** I did what was best for Nohr. I doubt a simpleton such as you would understand it.

 **Takumi:** I know perfectly well how insane you were for much of your rule. I'm going to cast you to hell, the only place you're worthy of being after all you have done. Goodbye, King Garon.

_(Sakura initiates combat with Garon)_

**Sakura:** You... You ripped our family apart! You caused so much grief for everybody I know!

 **Garon:** The world is a harsh place. You must understand that. I'm glad I taught it to you.

 **Sakura:** You're a monster! I wish the best for Elise and Xander, but for you... I hope you die!

 **Garon:** Heh... You're much fiercer than I expected. Let's see if you're really strong or if it's just talk.

_(Azura initiates combat with Garon)_

**Azura:** You... 

 **Garon:** Quit your irritating song! I'm sick of it!

 **Azura:** I understand that it's something you need to hear if you're going to face reality.

 **Garon:** Stop it! Stop it now!

 **Azura:** You're clearly too far gone to answer my questions... Mother, I hope this will help to avenge your death... 

_(Camilla initiates combat with Garon)_

**Camilla:** Is it true? Do you really think Xander and Elise were weak?

 **Garon:** They were pathetic for not fighting for their country until the bitter end.

 **Camilla:** I can't believe I deceived myself for so many years. I can't comprehend how I kept myself from going after you for so long. You made all your children suffer and didn't show a hint of remorse. I thought maybe you would have improved after seeing four of your children grow to adulthood, but it seems not. Do you remember the others?

 **Garon:** The others? Those who died ten years ago?

 **Camilla:** They were your children, and yet, you did nothing to halt their suffering. You never helped them. You weren't ever a father to them. I was lying to myself when I said you cared. You only ever used us as pawns to further your own goals. I'm going to enjoy casting you into hell.

_(Leo initiates combat with Garon)_

**Leo:** What you did to Xander was unforgivable. I won't let you survive this battle.

 **Garon:** Aren't you glad to finally be out of his shadow? I heard your whispers of hatred towards him.

 **Leo:** Xander was always superior to me in many things. He was better with his swordsmanship. He was better at rallying others. He was a better leader. However... I would never wish death upon him. Breaking away from his shadow was something I did on my own. He didn't have to die for me to earn recognition. You simply didn't see how much I had changed since you were too busy trying to make him into a monster just like you.

 **Garon:** I know some part of you is glad. I can sense it.

 **Leo:** You're sensing wrong. I cared about Xander immensely. I wanted the best for him. I was unable to save him from your reach in the end, but... I can still keep others I hold dear safe, even if it means raising my blade to my own father. You deserve worse than anything I can dish out, but this will have to do.

_(Garon is defeated in battle)_

**Garon:** I... I cannot die... I have... Limitless power... Midnight... Save my soul...

_(After the battle, the royals stand around Garon, who is slowly being eaten away by the purple fire. Azura's song is still playing in the background)_

**Garon:** I should have killed you when I had the chance...

 **Corrin:** I should have known I was your pawn for all those years, living in ignorance of your real plans.

 **Garon:** You... You will regret this! And quit your damn singing!

_(Just as Garon disappears into purple fire, he throws his axe at Azura. The axe disappears just after it hits her. She screams and falls to the ground)_

**Azura:** Ah!

 **Corrin:** Azura!

 **Azura:** C-Corrin, I...

 **Sakura:** H-Hang on, Azura! You're going to be okay!

 **Corrin:** Azura, take deep breaths... It's going to be fine...

 **Azura:** I... I wouldn't be so sure...

 **Sakura:** I-It isn't working!

 **Azura:** I know this is... Unexpected and... It will be hard, but... You'll be okay... Rebuild Hoshido for me... P-Please...

 **Hinoka:** Azura, you can't give up! Please! 

 **Takumi:** Stay with us!

 **Sakura:** Azura!!

 **Ryoma:** Please...

 **Azura:** I'm afraid... The choice is out of my hands... I... I love you all...

_(Azura dies, leaving the royals standing around her silently)_

**Corrin:** No... This can't be happening... Azura!

 **Ryoma:**...

 **Hinoka:** Damn it all! Even in death, that dastard still manages to cause trouble for us!

 **Sakura:** A-Azura... 

 **Takumi:** We... We should take care of things... Hoshido awaits...

 **Ryoma:** You... You're right...

 **Hinoka:**...

 **Corrin:** You... You aren't going to leave her here, are you?

 **Ryoma:** Of course not... Everything will be okay.

 **Corrin:** Alright...

 **Sakura:** R-Ryoma and Takumi... They're trying to hide it, but... I can tell they're hurting...

 **Corrin:** I have faith... They'll come to us in time...

 **Hinoka:** They're right in saying we should get moving though... Hoshido is waiting...

 **Corrin:** Okay...

_(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk away)_

**Corrin:** I... I'll make sure everything is okay... For your sake... I wish it didn't have to end this way... Azura...

_(The scene changes. All the royals still alive are inside Castle Shirasagi. A few weeks have passed, and it is time for Ryoma to take up the mantle as the next King of Hoshido. Ryoma and Yukimura stand together before the other royals)_

**Yukimura:** People of Hoshido! Let it be known that Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, has succeeded Queen Mikoto! He takes the throne at the cusp of a new era of peace in our land. Ryoma, please accept this crown as a symbol of your title.

 **Ryoma:** I vow to uphold the values my mother held so dear. I will do my best to usher in a new era of peace for Hoshido!

_(Corrin and Sakura turn to each other)_

**Corrin:** He looks so regal...

 **Sakura:** I'm sure Mother would be proud...

 **Corrin:** I know she is. She's looking down on all of us pushing Hoshido towards peace...

 **Sakura:** Azura is with her... I can feel it. They're both happy...

 **Corrin:** Yeah... You're right...

 **Ryoma:** All Hoshidans will be safe. No war will again harm our people for generations to come. This is my promise to you.

 **Yukimura:** This concludes the coronation ceremony. Look upon your new ruler, King Ryoma! May he reign gloriously!

_(Applause can be heard. Ryoma goes to join his siblings)_

**Corrin:** Good job up there, Ryoma.

 **Ryoma:** Thank you, Corrin. I hope it wasn't obvious how nervous I was.

 **Hinoka:** You did fine. I couldn't tell at all.

 **Sakura:** You were brilliant.

 **Ryoma:** Thank you so much...

 **Scarlet:** I'm proud of you, Ryoma. You were amazing.

 **Ryoma:** Th-Thank you, Scarlet...

 **Camilla:** You'll surely make a fine king.

 **Leo:** I must agree.

 **Ryoma:** Only thanks to your help. Thank you both for agreeing to a peace treaty with Hoshido. I was afraid you wouldn't want to, if you want the truth.

 **Camilla:** If not for your help, our father would have continued his tyranny. It was the least we could do to repay the favor.

 **Leo:** I can't say I'm fully comfortable here yet, but I'm sure that will change with time.

 **Camilla:** You'll be coming here rather frequently, won't you, King Leo?

 **Leo:** Camilla, how many times have I told you not to call me that?

 **Corrin:** Leo's the one taking up the position?

 **Camilla:** I knew he would be a better ruler than I ever could be. His tactical mind will work wonders for the rebuilding effort.

 **Leo:** C-Camilla...

 **Corrin:** I'm happy to see you're doing better... You were pretty upset when we had to leave to return home...

 **Camilla:** It's hard, going on without Xander and Elise... We're still learning to adjust. Everything that happened that day was sudden and shocked us. It's going to take time before things return to normal. Well, as close to normal as they can...

 **Leo:** We're working on it.

 **Sakura:** I-I suppose the same is happening with us... We aren't used to roaming the palace without Azura...

 **Hinoka:** I wish I had spent more time with her...

 **Takumi:** Damn it all... You're going to make me cry if you go at this for much longer...

 **Corrin:** Well, we're doing what she would have wanted. We're making Hoshido into what it once was. She wanted us to rebuild, and that's exactly what we're doing. She'd be proud.

 **Hinoka:** The same applies to Mother... 

 **Sakura:** Corrin and I agreed that they're watching over us together from beyond... And they're happy, too.

 **Ryoma:** I'm glad to hear that...

 **Leo:** We should probably be heading back to Nohr. We have preparations for our own coronation ceremony to make.

 **Corrin:** You can't stay for the festivities?

 **Leo:** I'm afraid not. I'll be seeing you all in time though.

 **Camilla:** Farewell.

 **Corrin:** Bye.

 **Hinoka:** Speaking of the festivities, it's time to put all those sad feelings aside for a little while and celebrate both the end of the war and a new era of peace under Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** You're right. Let's get to it!

 **Scarlet:** I'm looking forward to it.

_(Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Corrin dash away)_

**Ryoma:** They sure are excited...

 **Scarlet:** You haven't told them yet?

 **Ryoma:** They'll notice your ring soon enough. We can save that party for a bit later on. How does that sound?

 **Scarlet:** I'll trust your judgement there. We can think about this later. For now, let's party!

 **Ryoma:** Alright. Lead the way.

_(The scene changes. Corrin is standing near the lake where they first met Azura)_

**Corrin:** The Hoshidans sure do know how to celebrate... I need a bit of a breather from the constant buzz... Ah... This is where I first met Azura all that time ago... It feels like it was yesterday, even if it was before the battle at the Plains of Hoshido... I hope she knows how much I miss her...

_(Azura's song begins playing)_

**Corrin:** Huh? What is that? It sounds like her singing... I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me... I suppose I can take this moment to thank her. Azura, I didn't get the chance to say this before, but... Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying by me despite all that happened. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for all you did for Hoshido and for our family. I appreciate it more than you know...

_(The song stops)_

**Corrin:** Azura, I won't ever forget you... That's a promise.

_(Ryoma enters)_

**Ryoma:** Corrin! What are you doing out here? There's a party going on!

 **Corrin:** I just needed a breather. I'll be back in a moment.

_(Ryoma exits with Corrin as Azura speaks from offscreen)_

**Azura:** I'm sure we'll meet again... Someday...

_(The scene changes to a few days later. Corrin is flying with Hinoka atop her pegasus through the air above the castle town)_

**Hinoka:**  You know, I always wanted to take you flying.

_(Takumi walks into beside Sakura as Corrin and Hinoka flies in her pegasus. Both are smiling fondly up at the two. Sakura waves as she speaks)_

**Sakura:**  Hello, hello! How's the view up there? Hey!

 **Takumi:**  Don't fall now! Careful!

_(The pegasus with Hinoka and Corrin land near where Takumi and Sakura are standing. Hinoka and Corrin dismount the pegasus and walk towards Ryoma, who is facing a statue of Mikoto)_

**Ryoma:**  I told Mother...the war is over. 

_(The camera shows a statue of Mikoto in detail. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk in beside him)_

**Ryoma:** You stood for peace. Always. We carry on your legacy.

 **Takumi:**  Yes.

 **Hinoka:**  Yeah.

 **Sakura:**  Yes.

 **Ryoma:**  That said... Our task will always be a difficult one.

_(The camera shows Corrin looking at the statue behind the royal sibings)_

**Ryoma:** But no matter how hard it may be...

_(The statue is shown once again, but an image of Mikoto smiling is shown briefly. After that, the royal siblings looks at Corrin)_

**Ryoma:**  We will succeed...with you at our side.

_(Hinoka grabs Corrin's hand and moves them closer to the siblings. Ryoma extends his hand towards the camera)_

**Ryoma:**  All of us...hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of All ft. Scarlet and Ryoma obviously being together.
> 
> It feels weird to say this path is basically over. All I have left to do are character endings, which go over the 'canon ships' used in Heirs of Fate since the child units are only in Heirs of Fate. I'll be doing endings for all the Hoshidan army members and the living characters from Nohr since, according to this timeline, everybody lives unless they are said to die (Xander, Elise, Azura, Lilith, etc.). 
> 
> I'll be back with character endings sometime in the next day or so. Until then, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Felicia and Rinkah's endings were changed and combined since I'm a dummy and forgot to do that the first time.

In Nohr, things never went back to normal after the deaths of Xander and Elise. Peri, Arthur, and Effie continued to serve the royal family, but Laslow went missing mysteriously. It is suspected that he left Nohr behind in search of other lands alongside Selena and Odin following the war effort. Niles and Beruka served their lieges dutifully for the rest of their lives.

Charlotte and Benny remained border guards for the rest of their days. It is said they found a mysterious amnesiac fighter who helped them both to further their skills in combat. 

Nyx was never seen again. Nobody knows what happened to her.

Camilla served as an advisor to her younger brother. She was loved by all and eventually opened an orphanage for the suffering children of her country.

Leo was a potent king remembered fondly for centuries. His people loved him dearly and praised him for the era of peace he ushered in for his nation. The peace treaty he and Hoshido forged is still intact to this very day.

**Shura, Righteous Rebel**

With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the daunting task of rebuilding Kohga. It became a safe haven for people of all backgrounds and enjoyed an era of peace with Shura as its leader.

**Reina, Morbid Fixation**

After Ryoma ascended the throne, Reina was appointed head of the kinshi knights guarding the new king. Her customary generosity to allies and merciless devastation of enemies became the example for all kinshi knights to come.

**Fuga, Chief of Wind**

Fuga returned to his role as chief of the Wind Tribe and lived a long, happy life. He worked with the Hoshidan royal family to help their country prosper. His reputation as a fighter became legend a few generations later. The extent of his strength remains unknown.

**Izana, Lord of Leisure**

Izana returned to Izumo after the war and helped to rebuild the nation after the damage it suffered in the war. He was honored by his people as a just ruler and was remembered fondly for his celebrations.

**Yukimura, Puppet Master**

Yukimura continued to serve as Hoshido's chief tactician after Ryoma became king. His uncompromising devotion to his work served as an example to future royal administration members for years to come.

**Anna, Secretive Merchant**

Anna returned her merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down for generations following the Great Pheuyuran War. 

**Hayato, Young Caster and Hana, Focused Samurai**

After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Hana, his wife, stepped down from her position as Sakura's retainer to remain in the village alongside the man she loved.

**Kaden, Kitsune Braggart and Setsuna, Absent Archer**

Despite marrying, Kaden continued to travel. He later served as chief of his kitsune home. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, remained at his side. Her clumsiness was detailed extensively as well.

**Rinkah, Scion of Flame and Felicia, Maid Mayhem**

Rinkah succeeded her father as chief of the Flame Tribe and leader of Aulane. Following the war, Aulane made its first ever alliance with Hoshido. Felicia traveled to Aulane for a meeting as an Ice Tribe diplomat, and the two grew closer. They adopted a son and lived together for the rest of their lives.

**Azama, Calm Philosopher and Orochi, Foresight Diviner**

Azama decided to use his talents to heal the people of Hoshido rather than taunt them. Orochi's playful attitude mellowed over the years, and she supported Azama's efforts to rebuild Hoshido using her foresight as a guide.

**Hinata, Wild Samurai and Oboro, Fierce Lancer**

Hinata continued to serve Takumi for many years. His power was said to be unparalleled. Oboro worked behind the scenes to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. After its reopening, they settled down and began a family.

**Saizo, Explosive Ninja and Kagero, Honorable Ninja**

Saizo and Kagero were granted the remains of Mokushu following the war since it crumbled under Kotaro's rule. They uncovered secrets of Mokushu's long-buried past and made it into a great nation. 

**Silas, Loyal Knight and Mozu, Rural Powerhouse**

Silas served alongside Corrin for the rest of his days. He was beloved by all for his optimism and patience. Mozu was a constant source of support for the rebuilding nation. Legend says she reestablished her home in her late years.

 

**Jakob, Devoted Servant and Flora, Cold as Ice**

Flora returned to the Ice Tribe, helping it regain its independence and prosperity. She eventually succeeded her father as chief. Jakob, while initially hesitant to leave Corrin, grew to love his life in the Ice Tribe. They freed it of its chains permanently through their work.

**Lilith, Draconic Mystery**

Lilith was scarcely mentioned in history. Legends tell of a fish-like dragon ruling over worlds besides Pheuyura, and some historians believe this dragon was somehow tied to Lilith, perhaps through reincarnation.

**Sakura, Loving Priestess and Kaze, Easygoing Ninja**

Sakura dedicated her life to helping the underprivileged of Hoshido. Kaze eventually resigned from his position as a ninja to live alongside her. Together, they raised a young girl known as Midori. They lived together happily for the rest of their lives.

**Hinoka, Warrior Princess and Subaki, Paragon of Perfection**

Hinoka served as the general of the Hoshidan army and was praised for her strength in battle. Subaki commanded a pegasus knight brigade under her. He served with a perfect record and lived happily with his wife.

**Ryoma, Peerless Samurai and Scarlet, Rebellious Streak**

Upon ascending the throne, Ryoma ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity. He surpassed even King Sumeragi's great legacy. Scarlet ruled alongside him as his queen. She liberated Cheve and worked extensively to restore it before their marriage.

**Azura, Lady of the Lake**

There are no official records or stories of Azura from after the war. She was such a mysterious figure that later generations wondered if she truly existed, or if she was merely a spirit in human form. Statements from the Hoshidan royals insist she fought alongside them, but some dismiss these as legends and continue to believe her existence is legend.

**Corrin, Crux of Fate and Takumi, Wild Card**

Takumi and Corrin fell in love after years of growing closer. They helped one another through their grief over the war and married. Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was crucial to Hoshido's recovery. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working to spread peace across Pheuyura for their whole life. 

_~~~~~_

_You have followed the path of birthrights and love_

_And yet_

_You must wonder_

_What would things have been like_

_If your choice had been different?_

_~~~~~_

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say here aside from thank you. Thank you to everybody who read this far. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I'm going to be taking a brief hiatus from the Fates rewrite since I want to focus on other projects. The POR lost supports are calling for me. I'm also going to do a few miscellaneous story moments from throughout Birthright before picking up with Conquest.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll come back for the extra story moments and Conquest when the time comes!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
